RunRunRun Away
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Another Dacey. But of course. What else? Takes place immediately after Summer Finale
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Run...Run...Run...Away**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twisted or the characters of the tv series. I do, however, love to twist and turn the characters to match my own whims and twisted desires. (yes, pun was intended)**

**Summary: This is my way of staying sane while waiting for Twisted to return. This story takes place immediately after that GREAT FINALE episode. I am NOT a Jo fan but I will do my best to make her likable and not insult her. But to be VERY CLEAR..I am a DACEY fan and no exceptions. Therefore, Janny readers stating Janny in responses to me will just receive a roll of my eyes as I go on to write this story how I want. I won't get mad but I will NOT care. Just warning you. LOL **

**Chapter ONE: Where to Turn**

Danny couldn't breath. He felt like his lungs were being squeezed with each breath he took. He bent down to hold his knees to try to calm himself. The wisps of his hair fell into his face as he struggled to remain calm. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. All Danny knew was he wasn't going to go to prison. Juvie was bad enough. Prison wasn't an option.

He stood inside of the old childhood fort bent down in that same frozen position. He was clearly confused. The police would find him soon. He was sure of it. They may even question Jo or Lacey on where he could be. Both may tell of the fort considering neither seemed to care for him anymore.

When Danny was finally able to move, he stood and leaned against the stone of the fort. His body felt numb due to the over zealous run to get away from the police. He darted his eyes looking to see if anyone was near. How long did he have before his wrists would feel the cold clasp of metal on them? He remembered the shackles and handcuffs from his first day being escorted from the local jail house to juvie. He looked so young and non threatening then. Yet now, he would look like the orange jumpsuit and metal were a part of him. Danny felt his eyes burning with unshed tears. He admitted that he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He couldn't do this again. He would rather run forever then live one day incarcerated.

Danny broke out of his haunted memories when he felt his phone buzz with an incoming text. He figured it was his mother. However, he was surprised to see a text from Lacey.

**I need to see you. ASAP**

The text was simple but it still caused Danny to melt into a puddle to the fort ground. What if this was a set up to bring him in? What if she knew about the murder weapon?

Danny's mind became befuddled the more he dwelled on the scenarios. He took a deep breath before making his decision to go to Lacey's house.

Crawling through the window, Danny glanced up to see Lacey pacing around her bedroom. She seemed relieved to see him.

"I have to tell you something." Lacey practically pushed Danny to sit on her bed. "It's important."

"Wait, Lace." Danny bit his lip before staring up at her. "Something bad has happened. I can't...Gawd, Lacey, I'm so scared."

Lacey frowned before sitting on the bed beside of Danny. She took his hand because he looked like he needed comfort. "What's wrong?"

"Please." Danny's eyes pleaded along with his voice. "Please listen to me before making me leave."

Lacey knew he was referring to her rash actions over the necklace. "Okay."

Now was not the time to fabricate a lie. The truth would be out soon. Lying to Lacey would only damage what little of a relationship they had left.

"They found the murder weapon. It had my fingerprints on it." Danny said quickly before adding. "I don't know how. I promise. I didn't kill Regina. I'm being set up. I'm going to go to prison for the rest of my life for something I didn't do."

His head went into his hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "Please. Please. Believe me this time, Lacey."

Lacey bit her lip as she slid off the bed. Danny thought her next move would be to kick him out or call the police. To his surprise, Lacey did neither.

Instead, she bent down in front of him. She squeezed his knees. "Danny. look at me."

Danny slowly untangled his fingers from his hair as he peered at Lacey. His smirk and charm was gone. He was broken just as they had all tried. It had worked.

Lacey mustered up a small caring smile. "I believe you."

It was as if the weight of the situation lifted momentarily at her words. Danny closed his eyes and reopened them to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But there sitting in front of him was his hope.

"You do?" Danny blinked repeatedly trying not to show the overwhelming emotion he was feeling.

"Yes." Lacey slid up to balance on the tips of her knees. Her face was inches from Danny's. She pulled Danny into an embrace to help calm his shaking. Danny hadn't even realized he was shaking until he felt Lacey's arms envelope him. "I didn't mean what I said at the diner about wishing I had never met you. So much happened after you left the diner." Lacey ran her fingers through Danny's hair as she released the hair band. This gesture allowed his hair to fall freely. "Archie trusted me again. Danny, he admitted he and Scott poisoned Cole. I told the whole crowd." Lacey smiled coyly despite the dire situation. " I think I messed up our plan."

Danny chuckled despite the circumstances around him. He pulled back to look at Lacey. "Wow. That would be absolutely the best news if I wasn't going to prison."

"Don't say that." Lacey ran her finger over Danny's jaw. "There is so much more. The reason I believe you without doubts this time."

Lacey recanted Phoebe's story as she continued to be bent down in front of Danny. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Danny admitted. "Should I turn myself in? I'm being set up, Lace. I was determined to run for the rest of my life if I had to. But now.."

"You don't want the fugitive life?" Lacey tried to pull one of Danny's tricks of cracking a joke as a coping mechanism.

"No. I didn't have a reason to stay. Now that you believe in me. I do." Danny admitted.

Lacey stood up. She slowly pushed Danny's jacket from his shoulders. "Let's not think about this tonight. Too much has happened today."

"What are you doing, Lacey?" Danny asked as he stared up at her.

"You're going to stay the night here. We'll think in the morning of what to do next. I'll hide you tonight. You can get a shower and sleep here." Lacey stated as she threw his jacket on the floor then pushed it under the bed to hide it.

"Oh yeah." Danny teased with a smirk.

"Don't get your hopes up, Desai." Lacey teased back. "This is not a booty call."

"Darn." Danny breathed out trying to relax. "Thanks."

"Go use my shower. I think I have some of Archie's old sweats here..and a t-shirt." Lacey stepped away from Danny.

"I don't want to know that." Danny groaned as he stood up.

"He has never stayed the night, Danny." Lacey added quickly. "He gave them to me at a football game to change into. He had them in his car for practice. I got cold and he gave them to me."'

"You don't have to explain." Danny took the sweats that Lacey held out to him.

"I know." Lacey grinned. "I wanted to. I know this is serious too. But for one night, we can just not let it get to us. One night."

Danny nodded. "That may be the only night I have left."

"Don't dare talk like that. Tomorrow, we're going to figure something out. US..together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 : Sleepover #2**

Danny walked out of the bathroom running a towel over his wet hair. Lacey tried to swallow the moisture that built in her throat at the sight of shirtless Danny. She kept telling herself. _Do NOT drool_.

"Umm. Here is a shirt." Lacey held up a t-shirt trying to advert her eyes from the left over beads of moisture on Danny's chest. _Did I squeak that_? Lacey popped her lips together feigning innocence.

"You know, Lace." Danny smirked as he brazenly checked Lacey out in her cotton tank and sleep pants. "You can do more than look if you want. I don't mind you touching."

Lacey picked up a pillow and smacked Danny upside the head. "Shut up."

That action caused Danny to proceed to tackle her on the bed. He began tickling her as she squirmed beneath him. Their laughter died down when they noticed how Danny's body was on top of hers. Lacey breathed out nervously. She reached up to push some strands of wet hair from Danny's face. Danny swallowed as he stared down at Lacey's lips.

"Although we only made out, people think we had sex." Lacey whispered as she felt her body heating up due to the close proximity of Danny's body.

"Do they?" Danny licked his lips before staring back up into Lacey's eyes. "Maybe we should squash those rumors."

"How?" Lacey whispered as she ran her hand up Danny's shoulder.

"Have sex so that it is true." Danny teased causing Lacey to giggle before shoving him off her.

She pushed hard as she said. "You're weird."

Danny's body collided with the floor. He looked up at Lacey. She had a satisfied smile on her face.

He winked as he stood up from the floor."I'm sixteen. I'm male. I think that wanting sex is normal when in the presence of a beautiful female."

"I'm not sure giving my virginity to a wanted man is wise." Lacey teased as she drew in her bottom lip.

"Really?" Danny crooked up his eyebrow. "We have a lot in common when it comes to that. Come on. Taking each other's virginity. Now that would be epic for me before I go to prison and Big Bubba tries to make me his b#%ch."

Lacey blushed despite Danny not noticing due to her dark skin. She started to flirt back when a knock sounded on her bedroom door. Judy yelled from the other side.

"Hurry, under the bed." Lacey pointed but Danny was already half way under as he scurried to hide.

Lacey straightened herself out as she walked to the door. She unlocked it. "Mom, what do you want? I was trying to sleep."

"Lacey Porter, why is your door locked?" Judy marched in and sat on the bed. "And what was that loud thud?"

Lacey noticed Danny's jacket sticking slightly out from the bed so she subtly walked over and kicked it back under before sitting beside her mother.

"I always lock my door when I want Clara to stay out. I'm tired. I tripped." Lacey pretended to yawn. "Exhaustion makes me clumsy. It has been a trying week with Danny getting expelled. Jo having her melt down in front of the whole school board."

"I heard about that." Judy shook her head. "Poor child. Do you think her and Danny have a thing?"

"No." Lacey answered almost too quickly. "I don't think Danny sees her like that. Why?"

"Well, it's all over the news. Danny Desai is on the run. They found Regina's murder weapon. His prints were on it. That kid will be going up for life this time." Judy patted Lacey's arm. "I'm glad you had a level head and never fooled with him. But I thought I'd warn you. The news is saying he's armed and dangerous." Judy stood up. "I'll let you sleep. Lock your window too. Not that he'd come here. But you never know when it comes to psychopaths."

Judy walked out leaving Lacey to follow behind her and lock her door again.

"I can feel the love. I take it she doesn't know about our famous acting debut." Danny said as he slid out from under the bed.

"No. I'm not about to tell her. If mom knew about that video, she'd go ballistic and dad.." Lacey shook her head side to side. "They'd blame each other and start yelling."

Danny saw that the subject of her parents made Lacey uncomfortable. Therefore, he deflected. "Didn't she used to say what a cute couple we'd make when we were kids? She teased us relentlessly."

"I guess a mother changes her mind when the cute little boy becomes a killer." Lacey wrinkled up her nose and giggled.

"This is true." Danny laughed as he plopped on the bed. "How did they get I'm armed and dangerous? I guess dangerous makes sense considering I'm framed for murdering Regina. But armed?"

Lacey crawled in bed beside Danny. "Danny..." She swallowed nervously. "Why would they say that?"

She feared she knew the answer but wanted him to make her see something differently. However, Danny didn't lie to her.

"That way if they see me, they can shoot first and ask questions later." Danny closed his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"Stay here." Lacey suggested. "Until we can figure this out and figure out where you can go, you have to stay here. That fuss at the diner may help us after all. They won't think I'd help you. You'll be safe for now."

"Do you think it will be that easy hiding me considering you have a sister and a mother living here too?" Danny ran his hand through his hair.

"Believe me. It is a rarity that Clara is around. She has all these gymnastics practices and has friends galore. She spends a lot of time at their house. Mom is wrapped up in Clara's life too as well as her work. Not to mention, mom is on the prowl for a new man. They're not around much. You should know that by all the times you snuck in the window." Lacey settled back against a pile of pillows.

"Honestly, my goal wasn't to check out if your mom and sister were home." Danny winked as he stood up from the bed. "You really do look exhausted. Let me have one of those pillows. I'll make a bed in the floor."

"Danny..." Lacey bit her bottom lip. She hesitated as she stared at him for a while before speaking. "Can you sleep in the bed with me? Just sleep." Lacey breathed out trying to think of an excuse for her request. "I mean because what if mom comes back? It would be difficult to explain why there are pillows and blankets on the floor."

Danny crawled in bed beside her. "Yeah. That makes sense."

He wanted to thank her for the suggestion. Danny really felt alone and frightened. Having Lacey near him while he slept was less frightening.

They both settled down ignoring the fact that their bodies automatically migrated to each other. Danny spooned Lacey as he placed his chin on her shoulder. Lacey took Danny's hand pulling his arm around her. She entangled their fingers.

She whispered as she closed her eyes. "We're going to get through this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Breakfast Buddies**

Lacey woke up to feel a heavy weight across her stomach. She blinked trying to register what it was. After a few seconds of hazy confusion, Lacey realized it was Danny's arm. She slowly pushed his arm off of her. She hadn't slept so soundly for days. However, she wondered if Danny had just fallen asleep. He seemed like he was sound asleep. But once in a while, she'd wake up to Danny's stirring. He had to be frightened at the possibility of going to prison.

Lacey sat up in bed. Reaching over, she pushed back strands of hair from Danny's face.

He looked so innocent and peaceful as he lay in his slumber. Lacey wondered in that moment how such an angelic looking creature could have taken someone's life. She fought the urge to lean over and kiss him awake.

Sighing, Lacey turned from Danny to get ready for school. Then it dawned on her. _What would he do all day? Did her mother have to work?_ _Crap_.

Lacey bit her lip as she placed covers over Danny completely. Lacey made her way down the hall to knock on her mother's door.

"Mom."

The door opened as Judy stepped out fully dressed. "Lacey, I'm late for work. Can you drop Clara off at her school?"

"Oh." Lacey wiggled back and forth on her feet. "I really don't feel well. I guess I can run her in. But I was hoping to stay home. My throat feels itchy."

Judy automatically put her hand to Lacey's forehead. "You don't feel like you have a temperature." She then crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure I want you home alone with a murderer on the loose."

"I'll lock the doors. I promise that Danny Desai will not break in." Lacey chuckled to herself. _He's already here_. "I really feel awful. Just today. I never miss. I didn't even miss when Regina died. Please."

"Don't bother dressing." Judy blew out air in exasperation. "I'll take Clara in. She has practice tonight. I'll make up some hours after work while I wait for her practice to be over. I was going to have you baby sit her. But since you're not feeling well, I'll see if she can stay at Darlene's. They wanted her to stay this weekend any way. Today is Friday so they may take her a day early."

"Why would I need to babysit?" Lacey asked curiously as she still faked a small cough.

"Oh. I have a date. He's from Manhatten. I met him at a business meeting." Judy smiled broadly. "We're going to Manhatten."

"You're not staying all night with him. Are you?" Lacey could care less how promiscuous her mother may be. Any other time, she'd feel embarrassed. Considering there was a video of her and Danny in a heated make out, an adult woman could be with whoever she chose to be. However, she had to feign concern to see if her and Danny were safe for at least one night.

"No." Judy exhaled again. "But I was planning on staying in Manhatten. Ginger from work planned a girls' only weekend with shopping and all. Most of the women I work with were going for the weekend. I guess leaving you alone isn't an option now with Danny out there."

"Mom, I'll be fine. Honestly, go have fun." Lacey smiled. "I will probably chill out here. I feel terrible. I'm sure Danny Desai is long gone by now. He wouldn't have the guts to show up here."

"I don't know." Judy brushed Lacey's hair back from her face. "Maybe you should stay with someone like Phoebe."

"Deal. I'll call you tonight. But can I at least go back to bed?" Lacey fidgeted uneasily. "Make sure Clara knows not to come home alone at anytime. Since I'll be at Phoebe's or Sarita's. I don't want her to be here alone."

"I will." Judy checked her watch. "I have to get her on the move. She needs to pack an overnight bag."

Lacey couldn't believe that she could hide Danny the whole weekend. That would give them some time to think of their next step. She decided to take a quick shower before Danny woke up. She heard her mother hurrying Clara out the door as she yelled for Lacey to call her around 10 pm. Then the house was silent.

"Hey." Danny groggily rolled over to stare at Lacey. She had already dressed for the day in yoga pants and large t-shirt. She had pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail. "You're up early. Are you going into school?"

"No." Lacey walked over and sat on the corner of the bed. "I faked sick."

Danny nodded his understanding. "Do you want me to make some breakfast for you? It is the least I can do."

"Maybe later." Lacey crawled up the bed to sit beside of Danny. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Danny admitted as he scooted to sit up straighter. "I shouldn't involve you in this, Lace. I couldn't sleep last night for thinking that about you getting in a lot of trouble for this. You're aiding and abetting a criminal."

"Who didn't commit the crime." Lacey resisted the urge to push Danny's hair from his face again. She had to resist a lot of urges since he crawled through her window last night. _Now was not the time._ She told herself.

"You don't know how much that means to me that you are backing me now." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Should I tell Jo?" Lacey fidgeted with the edge of the sheet to keep her hands from reaching out to touch Danny.

"No." Danny said to Lacey's surprise. "Not until we have a plan. Jo is great. But she's mad at me at the moment. I know I can trust her but I want to know what we can do before I involve her. She may slip up. She lets her mouth get carried away when she's emotional."

Lacey chuckled. "Very true. You have me who is the Fort Knox of secrets. You have Jo who thinks that sharing is caring when it comes to secrets."

"I could use the _you_ more than the _her_ this go round." Danny was fighting his own demons not to want to touch Lacey. She was everything to him. Not being able to hold her when he needed comfort was killing him.

"After you eat? What is the plan?" Lacey bit her bottom lip. "Any ideas?"

"I think we need to get some money from my mother." Danny stood up. "I think I need to start looking on getting away from Green Grove."

"I'm not letting you leave my life again, Danny." Lacey blurted out without thinking. But it was too late. She couldn't take that back.

Danny turned around to stare at Lacey. His surprise was revealed on his face. He walked back over to her bed and reached to take her hand.

"Lacey, do you think I want to give up my chances with you?" Danny sat back on the bed. "I know we're at a strange place. Having you the way I want you is impossible right now. But that doesn't change how I feel about us. You had every right to break up with me. I know that. But I have every right to want us back too. That was until I became wanted by the law. I can't do this to you."

"You can't do this to us, you mean." Lacey threw herself back on the bed. Her hair splayed around her as she fidgeted before stating. "I'm going with you."

"What?" Danny chortled lightly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't care what you think, Danny. I'm not letting you do this alone." Lacey pleaded. "We got the weekend. I'm going to tell Chief Masterson what Phoebe told me. I'm going to go with you wherever you go."

"I'm going to Connecticut to see if I can dig up something. Anything. I can't stay here." Danny pulled Lacey by the arm. "You can't run with me."

"I can." Lacey bit her lip as she stared at Danny. "What do I have here without you, Danny?"

"You have a life." Danny insisted. "A good life."

"No. I have a mother that is busy trying to find herself a life. A sister I rarely see. A dad that chose to have a boyfriend over family." Lacey noticed Danny frown in confusion. "Dad is gay. I'll have to fill you in on that. As I was saying, I have no friends left but Phoebe. But once she hears that you are wanted, she may just side with Sarita on this one. I have no clue how Archie and his teammates are going to make my life. After all, not one took up for me when he called me a b..."

"He what?" Danny jumped up. He clinched his fists tightly together.

"Calm down, Rocky." Lacey giggled slightly. "You're wanted for murder. You can't exactly go whip Archie's butt for calling me that."

"Gawd, Lacey." Danny could feel his heart racing. "No one can call you that."

"Danny, the whole school is calling me a lot worse." Lacey quirked her mouth sideways. "You should see my locker. I think the best name was Socio Slut."

Danny shook his head. "I think you're channeling me, Lace."

"Sarcasm and deflection. It was always your strong suit." Lacey bit her lip before finally standing up from her bed.

"Come on. Let me show you what a good cook I am." Danny pulled Lacey by the hand "I can make an awesome omelet."

"Cocky are we?" Lacey giggled as she allowed Danny to pull her down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Confident." Danny laughed. "All the boys in the center had to take turns cooking. I was their favorite cook."

Lacey settled on a stool as she watched Danny wash his hands then prep to make an omelet. She watched as he expertly cracked the eggs into the pan.

"Did you have a lot of friends in there, Danny." Lacey asked curiously. Any subject was better than the fact that the law wanted Danny.

"Yeah." Danny admitted. "Not at first. But I earned respect."

"How?" Lacey sucked in her lip as she stared at Danny.

Danny turned after adding ham and cheese to Lacey's omelet. He placed the finished omelet before her. Lacey looked down.

"This is too big." Lacey glanced up at him.

"I thought we could share." Danny set down as he handed Lacey a fork. "Okay?"

"Yes." Lacey took a bite. "Mmmm. This is great. You didn't answer me, Danny. How did you earn their respect?"

Danny took a bite of his omelet and swallowed. "Fighting to survive. I had to fight all the time. We all did. Sometimes the guards would bust us up. Sometimes the guards would place bets on who got their *$$ kicked. I won some and I lost some. But eventually, I gained their respect. I was a murderer, Lacey." Danny glanced up to see if Lacey would pull away at that. She didn't. "That gets respect all it's own in a place like that."

Lacey didn't bother resisting touching Danny at those words. She placed her hand on his cheek as he leaned into her. "I'm sorry. You never mentioned that in your letters."

"You read them?" Danny's eyes had a sudden sheen in them.

"Yes." Lacey took another bite of her omelet. "Now eat."

Danny chuckled as he took a bite. They ate in silence as they both made coy stares at one another.

A knock on the door caused both to jump. Danny felt his heart leap as he ran upstairs to hide in Lacey's room. Lacey breathed in as the air seemed to hurt her lungs. She opened her door to find Chief Masterson and Jo there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let's Go**

"What is going on?" Lacey fidgeted on her feet as she stared nervously at Jo and Chief Masterson.

"Danny Desai is on the run, Lacey." Chief Masterson stated. "Your mother called to ask me to check on you. I was driving Jo to school and thought we'd stop by. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Lacey glanced at Jo. "Danny wouldn't come here."

"I heard about the argument at_ Johnny Cakes_." Jo sided up closer to Lacey. "But rumor has it that you took up for him saying Archie poisoned Cole."

"That isn't a rumor." Lacey crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Archie admitted it. That doesn't change the fact that Danny's last words from me were wishing I had never met him."

"Well, if you see him, call me." Kyle stated as he turned to go. "He's desperate, Lacey."

"He'd never hurt me." Lacey stated without thinking.

"That's true." Jo swallowed as she glanced at her dad then to Lacey. "Danny practically admitted to me that he loves her."

Lacey's eyes widened slightly. She bit her lip out of habit. She wanted to run upstairs and hold Danny in her arms suddenly. But Kyle Masterson pushed past Lacey. She wasn't sure why he changed his mind to come in the house instead of leaving.

"Your mother gave me permission to check the house in case he came by." He stated as he walked past Lacey into the kitchen.

"I don't feel well. Danny isn't here." Lacey suddenly felt her palms begin to sweat due to nervousness. "Can I just go to bed?"

"Sure." Kyle smiled sweetly. "I'll check out your bedroom first to be certain."

Lacey's eyes widened in fright as Kyle and Jo lead the way to Lacey's room.

Kyle turned to listen to Lacey as she walked behind them. "Really, Chief Masterson, my room is a mess. You don't have to check it."

"Don't worry. I won't judge. I have a teen daughter too." Kyle laughed as he opened Lacey's bedroom door.

Lacey's heart thudded against her chest harshly as she waited for Kyle to find Danny. Kyle checked her closet then under her bed. Lacey worried that Danny's jacket would be seen. It was.

Kyle pulled it out. "Is this Danny's?"

Lacey swallowed before taking the jacket. "Yes. Danny left it here when we were seeing one another."

"Judy let Danny date you?" Kyle questioned as he glanced at his daughter then Lacey. "This isn't a police visit, Lacey. This is a friend doing a favor for a friend."

"Mom didn't know." Lacey held tightly to Danny's jacket. "Besides, it's over. Danny and I are over."

"Well, he's not here." Kyle walked over to the window and checked to see if it was locked. "Why don't you stay at our house?"

"I plan on going to Phoebe's." Lacey licked her lips. "I'm sure Jo doesn't want me there."

"Lacey, I'm sorry I over reacted." Jo glanced up at her. "It was more about Danny than you. You can stay if you want. We need to talk about things."

"Well, can you let me drive over?" Lacey blew out air. "I got a few things I need to take care of. Like I said, I'm not feeling well."

"Fine. But Judy is worried." Chief Masterson said as he walked out of the bedroom. "I'm going to check the rest of the house."

Jo bit her lip as she stared at the floor in Lacey's bedroom. "I could really use a friend right now, Lacey. I am frightened for Danny. Not only that I'm confused. I'd really like you to stay all night so we can talk."

Lacey nodded slightly. "Jo, I need some time to think. Okay. I can't promise I'm coming over. I only said that to your dad to get him to go. I won't lie to you about that. But I've had it rough the last couple of days."

"Do you have feelings for Danny?" Jo asked suddenly. "Because I asked him if he still has feelings for you. He said yes. I understand if you do or even if you don't."

"I do." Lacey admitted without hesitation. "But I really need to get some rest. Maybe we will talk later."

Jo nodded as she walked out. She searched for her dad, who was in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Lacey ate with two forks." Kyle glanced at his daughter as he held two forks in the air. "The plate is still warm. Do you think Danny was here?"

"Dad, Lacey always does that." Jo shrugged trying to make an excuse for the obvious reason two forks were on one plate. Two people were eating. No doubt it was probably Danny. "It is her strange thing. She cuts up her food with one fork and eats with the other."

"Really? That is strange. " Kyle laughed as he shook his head. "Well, I better get you to school. I'll call your mother and tell her to be expecting Lacey."

"Why did you change your mind about checking the house?" Jo asked as she got into her dad's police cruiser.

"You said that Danny admitted he had feelings for Lacey. I guess I thought he'd want to see her before he left Green Grove." Kyle started up the car and pulled it from the driveway.

"Oh." Jo slunk down in her seat after staring back at Lacey's house. She noticed Lacey was looking out the window but shut the curtain once Kyle pulled away.

Lacey felt faint as she wondered where Danny had gone to. But her worries subsided when the side of her window seat was pushed out as Danny came crawling out of it. She fell to her knees in relief with a nervous giggle leaving her mouth.

"You broke my window seat." Lacey bit her lip still trying to stop her nervous snicker.

"Sorry. I saw Chief Masterson's police cruiser." Danny pushed the board back to the window seat. "I was afraid he'd check the house or Jo would come up here."

"It's okay." Lacey dropped Danny's jacket between them. "Danny, I need to get a hold of your mom. We need some money."

"WE." Danny shook his head. "Lacey, I've already been over this. I'm not letting you ruin your life for me."

Lacey breathed out as she got up. She retrieved her cell phone. Danny frowned as he watched her curiously.

"Mom." Lacey glanced at Danny. "I need to go to Dad's for a week or two. Why? I need to talk to him about things. I can't take the way we left things. I already called him. Dad said yes." Lacey would hesitate alerting Danny that her mom was talking on the other end. " Not to mention, I'm really uncomfortable about the whole Danny Desai situation. It is too much like the past. I need this so badly." Another pause. "Dad is wiring me some money to fly out. Please don't stop me. I need this. I love you too, Mom. No, don't come home and ruin your weekend. It is only two weeks. I'll park my car at the airport. I don't want anyone to take me. I want to do this on my own. Can you let me do this on my own? I'll call every day. Promise. Please don't make this more than it is. Don't call Dad and badger him. Just let me do this. I can make up school work when I return. No. I wasn't sick. I was trying to think." Lacey watched Danny as she spoke to her mother. "Thanks, Mom. At least you don't have to worry about Danny Desai."

Lacey ended the call then handed her phone to Danny. "Call your mom. We need some money to survive in Connecticut or wherever we need to go for two weeks. They may be watching for your phone calls."

"Lacey..."

"Call." Lacey ordered. "I need to find something."

Danny texted his mother instead of calling. He said to meet Lacey at McNally Park to talk about the money she owed Lacey for the charity project at school. He hoped his mother got the message. He placed Lacey's phone on the bed as he watched her stretching to get something from the top shelf in her closet.

"Got it!" Lacey said as she retrieved an item from an old jewelry box. "Regina dared Sarita and I to have fake I.D's. made. I never used mine. But it may come in handy."

"What is this?" Danny walked over and pulled a pink shoe box from the shelf.

"Not that!" Lacey's voice rose to a higher pitch.

Danny frowned as he started to hand the box back to Lacey. However, in her hurry to retrieve the box, the contents spilled out. Danny and Lacey bent down to pick up the spilled items. Danny eyes darted to stare at Lacey.

"Y..yyyou kept them." Danny stammered as he watched Lacey stuffing the envelopes back into the box. "You kept my letters from juvie."

Lacey slid to her haunches as she sighed. "I don't know why I did. I guess I felt like it kept you with me."

Danny took Lacey's hand entwining their fingers together. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Worth the Risk**

"Lacey, what is going on?" Karen handed Lacey an envelope full of money. "Where is my son?"

"He's safe for now." Lacey took the envelope and pushed it into her purse. "I know he didn't do it, Mrs. Desai. I believe in him."

"I do too." Karen felt a tear tease her eyelashes as she glanced around the park. "Please, Lacey. Tell him I love him."

"I will." Lacey drew in a deep breath. She bit her lip as she stared around her. "Mrs. Desai, Danny and I... we're really complicated. It's more now. Did he tell you we were seeing one another? That I was his girlfriend?"

Karen's eyebrows knitted together but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "No. But I think he tried once. I noticed the past tense."

"Like I said, it's complicated." Lacey was uncomfortable telling his mother those facts. However, she wanted Karen to understand how much she cared for Danny. Perhaps, it would ease some of Karen's worries. "I'll make sure he gets this."

"Here." Karen pulled out a cellphone and handed it to Lacey. "I almost forgot this. Tell Danny to get rid of that other cellphone. They are tracking it. He hasn't used it so that's good."

"Actually, he turned it off." Lacey clutched the phone. "He thought they might. That's why we used my phone to contact you."

"Well, they are following me too but I think I lost them." Karen glanced around anxiously. "I snuck out the side door and came through the woods. It looks like I'm still home. I even put a pillow with my robe near the window. I've been sitting at that window all night watching for Danny. They'll think I'm still there." Karen laughed slightly. "I watched too many mysteries on tv when I was a teenager." Karen closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from coming. It was to no avail. "Take care of my son for me, Lacey."

"I will. I promise." Lacey and Karen embraced. It was strange to be this close to the woman who Lacey used to refer to as the "_She Beast_". However their common bond was Danny now.

Karen left after explaining the cell phone was for Danny to call. It wasn't traceable. She also stated that there was $5,000.00 in cash. If Danny needed more, she could get it.

Lacey thanked her again before going back to her vehicle. She decided to leave the vehicle parked there. She would make her rounds without the car just in case she was being watched. She highly doubted it. But why take chances. She made her way to _Johnny Cakes_ first. It was almost noon. Danny had to be getting hungry. He had opted to go to the fort and wait for her instead of stay at her house. After the close call with Chief Masterson, he wasn't taking chances being in Lacey's home. If he was found, at least Lacey wouldn't be involved.

Back at the fort, Danny was hid behind an old car door. He was hunkered down while he waited on Lacey. He gripped his knees when he heard someone approaching.

"Danny, are you here?" Jo called out. "I'm alone. Come on, Danny. I know Lacey was hiding you this morning. Come out."

Danny pushed back the junked car door and made his way out from the small hiding space. "Jo, I can't go to prison."

"I know that." Jo sat down on an old crate. "Where's Lacey?"

"Getting some money from my mom." Danny sat down on a stump and began to fiddle with a stick. "I asked her not to tell you. It wasn't to keep secrets, Jo."

"It doesn't matter." Jo admitted as she sighed out. "I understand a lot more than I did yesterday."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked as he continued to fiddle with the stick.

"Long story short." Jo chuckled although it was obvious that she was still hurt. "I never should've expected you to share my feelings just because I was having them. I shouldn't have expected you not to still care for Lacey. Whatever is going on with you two, that is your business. I over reacted. I was hurt. I have the right to be. And I still think you should've told me. But I can see that it wasn't my business. Although, it would've helped to know before I embarrassed myself."

"I can't help how I feel about her." Danny held the stick in one hand and ran his other hand through his hair. "When I saw Lacey again, it hit me unexpectedly. I was attracted to her. Then I started to feel things..." Danny shut up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this stuff."

"No. You should be." Jo kicked a small rock. "Look at us. Being all best buds confiding in each other over feels when you're a wanted man."

"I know. Crazy as it is. I wanted you to know that I never planned on falling for Lacey. It happened. This is all new to me too, Jo." Danny glanced up when he heard someone approaching. Jo and he were relieved to see it was Lacey.

"Oh, hey, Jo." Lacey handed Danny a Styrofoam container. She also put a paper cup full of iced tea down. "Eat."

"Hey." Jo waved awkwardly.

"I knew you figured I was hiding him." Lacey pushed Danny over with her hips as she sat beside him. Jo couldn't help to notice the flirtatious smile that Danny and Lacey shared. "Jo, I'm sorry."

"Hold up." Jo held up her hand. "We both made mistakes. All three of us actually. I overreacted. I should've been a better friend and pushed my feelings aside for you two. You both are going through some _real_ stuff."

"Your feelings matter, Jo." Lacey stated as she turned to look at Danny.

He was eating as she had ordered him too. Jo almost laughed, despite the nagging jealousy in the pit of her stomach, when Lacey took a napkin and wiped at the corner of Danny's lip. They were very couple like in how the acted towards each other.

"So, what is the plan?" Jo watched as Lacey grabbed a fry and held it up in front of Danny. He snatched the fry with his mouth while jutting up his eyebrows up at Lacey.

Lacey giggled slightly before turning to Jo. It was obvious to Jo that Danny and Lacey didn't even realize how flirty they were being with each other. The whole time they talked, Danny or Lacey seemed to find a way to touch one another.

"I'm going to go to Connecticut." Danny took another bite of his burger after he answered.

"**We**'re going to Connecticut." Lacey refuted.

Danny swallowed the bite of his food then shook his head. "Not happening, Lace. This is dangerous. It isn't about a school expulsion or a video gone viral of us. This can get you hurt more than emotionally. Someone is framing me for murder. The same person that didn't mind killing a teen ager. I won't chance you no matter how much I want to be around you."

Jo noticed how serious things were becoming. This was too much for teenagers to deal with. "Okay, Lacey, I have to agree with Danny on this one." She held up her hand again. "This is NOT about wanting to keep you away from him either. This is dangerous."

"I know that." Lacey rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know that?" She slid her hand down Danny's leg then clutched his knee. She shook his knee slightly back and forth. "But what if something happens to you? How will we know? At least, I can help figure things out with you. The police will be looking for a male fugitive not a couple." Lacey let go of Danny's knee and reached in her purse. "Here. I had this made while I was out. This guy is high on pot most of time and won't even remember I was there."

Danny took the fake ID and read over it. He noticed that his last name was the same as Lacey's last name on her fake ID. It was a simple name. He smiled. "So are we going to be Mr. and Mrs. Dacey now?"

"Shut up." Lacey knocked her shoulder up against his. "Regina insisted we put letters in front of our real names for the last name for a joke. Regina was Regina Begina and Sarita was Sarita Carita . It was a stupid joke. D was the next in the alphabet."

"Are you two going to pose as a couple?" Jo squirmed a little uneasily. "Like a MARRIED couple?"

Danny glimpsed sideways at Lacey. He was going to let her handle this. Lacey drew in her lips then popped them back out. "Yes. Jo, the authorities won't be looking for a married couple. I'll dress a little older. We need to keep as much money as we can for emergencies. We will have to rent one room."

"Aww. No more cute skirts." Danny said teasingly but wished he could take back his words. _Too flirty around Jo._

"Oh." Jo pushed back her stringy hair. "Won't that be awkward now that you're not a couple?"

Danny spoke up this time. "We've had two sleepovers as NOT a couple. It is doable. Besides, it isn't like we've..." Danny thought of his words to try to make the situation a lot less embarrassing. "Done anything with each other. That will make it less tempting."

"Exactly." Lacey pulled at the edge of her skirt. "This is about getting information on Regina's murder to clear Danny. Not us doing ...umm. Stuff." Lacey glanced up at Jo. "Jo, you're not one that thinks that Danny and I went all the way, are you? I mean all the video showed was making out."

"I guess I assumed." Jo's face turned red with embarrassment and shame. _Had she really had sex with someone she didn't love because of a mistaken assumption? _

"Why do I feel as uncomfortable as Rico would at this conversation?" Danny laughed. "We didn't. We haven't. Now, let's get back to our plans."

Lacey nodded in agreement. "Now that we've established we're all in the virgin zone, let's drop it." She chuckled nervously. "Jo, I'm so glad you're here. I was going to call. You have to be our emergency contact. You have to be our eyes and ears with the police. They're not going to keep investigating this murder due to Danny being thought of as guilty. We need your help. Well, Danny does."

Lacey took Jo's phone from Jo. She entered Danny's untraceable cell phone number in it before handing it back. "Only use that number in an emergency. I'll contact you. Jo, if they know I'm with him, call that number immediately and let me know so I will power off my phone."

"I'll do whatever you need." Jo allowed her jealousy to dissipate due to the dire circumstances. She would deal with her feelings on her own time and in her own terms. "Dad will keep things underwraps. To be honest, I think he doesn't buy this murder weapon suddenly appearing. I heard him talking on the phone with another officer named Eddie. Dad said something about they dragged that pond three times. It doesn't make sense that the murder weapon shows up now."

"Well, I need to talk to him before we leave." Lacey stood up and paced. "I need to tell him about what Phoebe told me."

Jo listened as Lacey recanted the story to her. Danny finished off his meal.

"I need some clothes. I can't believe I didn't ask mom to get me some clothes." Danny sighed out in frustration. "I have a bag packed in my room. I may have to sneak and get it."

"No way!" Both girls said in unison.

"I can get it." Jo said as she smiled broadly. "I always wanted to climb your drain pipe instead of you climbing ours."

"Be careful, Jo." Lacey stated as she breathed out. "My car is parked at McNally Park. Put the bag in my trunk. Here are my keys. Place them under the floor mat when your done. I have to pack some clothes too." She winked at Danny. "No short skirts."

Jo left leaving Danny and Lacey alone in the fort. "I guess I'll stay here until you come get me. Don't worry. I'll hide."

Lacey nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go to Chief Masterson with the news of Phoebe. I'll tell him I was too sleepy this morning to remember it."

Danny took Lacey's hand and swung it back and forth. "Thanks for all of this. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I know how much you're risking being with me."

"Danny, you're worth the risk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Running Away**

Running away together wasn't exactly as romantic as a teen would imagine. Danny had to hide in the back of Lacey's car hunkered below some blankets that she had brought along. Her luggage was piled high as well to hide him further. Lacey even thought of things to help out such as toiletries and a cooler full of food and beverages. The less time they spent stopping for food, the better.

Lacey called her mother explaining she was turning off her phone for the airplane ride. She had the whole weekend before her mother would check on her at her dad's. By then, Lacey would be long gone with Danny. Lacey prayed that her mother would believe her phone calls and not check in with her dad. However, Lacey was willing to take that chance to help Danny.

Jo had done her job well. She had actually pretended to visit Karen to check on Danny. She went to Danny's room and threw his bag out the window. As she left, she retrieved the bag and went on her way.

Luckily, the lady investigator was busy following an anonymous tip of spotting Danny near a house on the other end of town. Jo had convinced Rico that she saw Danny there. She had him call anonymously due to her not wanting to be the one to tell on Danny. She hated lying to Rico but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Lacey spoke from the driver's seat as Danny stayed hunkered in the floorboard in the back of Lacey's car.

"There's a roadblock." Lacey breathed out uneasily. "Stay down."

"Okay." Danny closed his eyes as his body began to shake. He had decided if Lacey was caught with him, he'd pretend he snuck in her car and she didn't know.

"Hello, miss." Eddie shined his flashlight into Lacey's car. He noticed her back seat was full of luggage. "Are you going somewhere?"

Eddie knew the girl from the police department when Karen Desai had claimed to kill Regina. He was surprised such a gorgeous young girl was dating a teen known around town for being a child murderer. He had seen the teens holding hands that night as well as how they looked at one another.

"Yeah." Lacey breathed out hoping she was hiding her nervousness."I'm flying to Seattle to see my dad. With Danny Desai on the loose, my mother wants me out of town."

Eddie shook his head. "I don't mean to doubt you. But is there anyway I can get her number to confirm that? As well as check your trunk?"

"Sure." Lacey recited her mother's number. Eddie called. Judy confirmed.

"I'll let you go. If Danny decides to contact you, call the police." Eddie stated after checking Lacey's trunk. Leave it to a teen girl to load down her backseat with luggage when her trunk was empty. However, he thought he'd ask. "Why is all the luggage in your back seat? The trunk is empty."

"If I have a flat..." Lacey smiled sweetly trying to look like a ditzy teen girl. "I don't want to have to take out all the luggage for my spare."

"Good thinking." Eddie stepped back. "Like I said, I'll let you go."

Lacey smiled before pulling out. She made it clear of the roadblock before finally breathing out. "I think it is safe to come out now."

Danny crawled into the front seat. "I think there will be another roadblock at the state line probably by the state police."

"We'll have to get a hotel close to the Connecticut border line in that case." Lacey stated. "We can always drive over after tonight. I don't think the state will keep it up considering you bought a bus ticket to Arizona today."

"I did what?" Daddy questioned as he glanced at Lacey.

"Well, your mother is very resourceful. She bought you a ticket on a bus to Arizona using online sources. I'm sure that will keep them off your trail once they check into her credit card records." Lacey grinned broadly. "Of course, you stole her card so she won't get in trouble for anything."

"Of course." Danny chuckled. "Be careful, Lace. You and Mom will be joining me in prison if you keep up with this partnership in crime."

"Nah. We're smarter than you." Lacey winked. "We'd never get caught."

"Funny." Danny turned on the radio allowing music to take their minds off the harsh reality of their situation.

Both sang along at familiar songs giggling as they went. Both feeling more frightened than either let on.

They chose an inconspicuous motel a few miles from the Connecticut border line. The teens had decided together to act like love struck newly weds after seeing the motel clerk checking out Lacey.

"May I help you?" The greasy looking old man stated as he looked at the young couple.

"We want a room for the night." Danny said as Lacey hung all over him. She kissed his neck as she ran her hands along his chest. This caused the old man to watch her movements more than look at Danny's face.

"More than one night, Baby." Lacey stated seductively as she bit at Danny's ear. "I don't plan on coming out of that room for awhile or letting you out either."

"The week...can we rent the room for a week?" Danny felt his body heating up.

It may have been pretend but the way Lacey's lips were teasing his earlobe caused Danny to want to down her on the counter in front of the old man. Luckily for them, the old man seemed to be perverted. Thus, he was too busy checking out Lacey's roaming hands to notice any detail in the couples' facial features.

"A week. No problem." A cigarette hung out loosely from the old man's mouth. The ashes of the cigarette fell to the grimy counter. "I only take cash though."

"That's fine." Danny slid his hand down to run along Lacey's backside as he took the cash out with his other hand. The motel clerk handed Danny a written receipt.

"Gah.." Lacey groaned out.

She wasn't sure if she was pretending Danny's hand caressing her butt was turning her on or if it really was. Either way, the old man's eyes were now on Lacey's backside watching with intrigue the way Danny's hand was moving on it.

"Have a good night, Mr. Dacey." The old man stated as his eyebrows wiggled when Lacey bit Danny's neck causing Danny to jerk slightly.

"I'm sure I will." Danny said with a smirk as he walked away with Lacey. He squeezed her butt cheek causing Lacey to let out a slight squeal and the old man to sigh with envy.

"To be young and that good looking." The old man stated as he pocketed the money instead of registering the new guests.

The old man was sure there weren't too many coming this way to a ran down motel. The two young people obviously were not willing to wait to find a hotel to begin their honeymoon. Easy money for him and no money on the books. He hoped they decided to stay longer than a week. He had an itch to gamble on some cards later in the week.

Lacey and Danny walked into the motel room. Danny glanced around. "It's not so bad."

"Seriously?" Lacey moaned in displeasure. "It is terrible."

"Princess, you'd never handle juvie." Danny teased as he sat on the bed. "The bed is a lot more comfortable than the cots there."

"You did not just call me princess." Lacey warned as she rolled her eyes at Danny.

"Do you prefer Queen?" Danny teased with a charming smile.

"Much better." Lacey punched Danny's shoulder. "Let's go get the luggage and the cooler. I'm starved. Besides, I'm going to make the bed."

"It is made." Danny frowned as he stood up.

"I brought clean linens." Lacey began to strip the bed of it's sheets and pillow cases.

"Dang, Lace." Danny laughed as he opened the door. "You are a princess."

"Shut up. I didn't know where we'd end up at. I was thinking ahead." Lacey retorted as she pointed to door. "Now go."

"Yes, my lady." Danny teased with a bow.

Soon the teens were finished eating. Then they chose to get on comfortable clothes to retire to bed.

"Lacey, if you want to go home..." Danny whispered as he slid into the bed after changing into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"Don't." Lacey warned as she too climbed into bed. She had on a tank and a pair of cotton shorts. "You're stuck with me for two weeks at least. Which reminds me, I have to call mom."

Lacey spoke to her mother saying that she had made it safely to her first lay over. She was getting a snack before boarding the next flight to Seattle. To Lacey's relief, her mother was having a good time on her date so she didn't talk long.

Danny bit his lip as he took a lingering look at Lacey. "Can I hold you tonight, Lacey?"

Lacey turned to look at Danny. She could see the fear still hid behind his dark brown orbs. "Of course."

Lacey leaned on Danny's chest as his arms encircled her. His finger lazily caressed the small of Lacey's back. They soon found sleep taking over due to exhaustion. Tomorrow would bring on a new day to begin to try to prove Danny's innocence. Tonight, the teens decided to ignore they fact that they both had ran away together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Enemy Camp**

Jo felt uneasy as she stood in front of Lacey's locker. It was obvious that the janitors had tried to scrub off the awful words written there. Jo shifted her books in her arms as she could still read the words faintly written there.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Tyler approached her. His face displayed his patent smile. "I guess I don't blame her for not coming in today. She came the first day after the video was released. I never saw her but Phoebe said Lacey had a rough day. She said it was pretty bad at the soccer party too."

Jo turned around anxiously. She didn't even know how to face the boy that she gave herself to. "I heard. Lacey really gave Danny a mouthful."

Phoebe was soon standing by her brother and Jo. "Have you heard from Lacey, Jo?" Phoebe glanced around her. "I tried to get a hold of her after the news of that murder weapon came out. Can you believe Danny Desai is on the run?"

"I heard Lacey is going to stay with her father for a while." Jo shrugged slightly. "Her mom called my mom."

Walking up to them, Sarita snarled as she looked at Jo. "What is she doing here?"

"Excuse me." Jo crossed her arms over her books feeling insecure. She felt like she was in the enemy's camp. "I believe I was here first."

"She's with me." Tyler stated as he placed his arm around Jo's waist. "Do you have a problem with that, Sarita?"

"No. I guess not." Sarita pushed back her hair. "Any way, I heard that Lacey was going to see her dad. I guess the freak being out has her all messed up."

"Well, she is the one that screwed a murderer." Archie had overheard. He, Scott, and Janna were standing in the circle of the friends now. Or in Jo's thinking the circle of adversaries. "It serves the b*^ch right for taking up for the psycho at the party. I wonder if she realizes that he's not worth it now."

Jo angrily narrowed her eyes at Archie. "The way I hear it, Lacey only told the truth."

"Who asked you? And why are you standing with us?" Archie angrily protested Jo's presence.

"Let it go, Archie." Phoebe stated as she sighed. "Jo is with my brother. I wish Lacey had talked to me first. I'm worried about her."

"Why is that?" Scott leaned up against Lacey's locker pulling Janna in front of him. "Lacey has to be facing that she fooled around with her best friend's murderer."

"I agree. I have no pity for her." Sarita scowled as she glared at Phoebe. "Why should we? She screwed the murderer of our best friend. Lacey is no longer a factor in our lives."

"Really?" Phoebe half laughed at Sarita. "Because the last I checked, I'm allowed to be friends with who I choose."

Sarita looked shocked at Phoebe's words. She threw up her hand irritated at Phoebe. "Whatever."

"I need to go." Jo turned around but Tyler spun her back around to him. He kissed her quickly. Jo's face turned a slight shade of red as she bit her lip.

"I'll see you at lunch." Tyler grinned broadly.

"Okay." Jo scurried off feeling uncomfortable.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Scott spoke up. "Are you hooking up with that?"

"Watch it, Scott." Tyler warned as he stared at Scott. "Jo is my girlfriend."

"Really?" Sarita shook her head back and forth. "What is happening in Green Grove? Are you all drinking a special kool-aide with who every one is hooking up with? First, Lacey with the Socia... Scott with Janna.."

"What is wrong with us as a couple?" Janna whined out. "We're cute together."

"Please." Sarita scoffed at Janna. "Lacey and Danny are hot together but it doesn't make it a good pairing."

"Did you call Danny hot?" Phoebe whispered out as she glanced at Archie, who looked angry.

"I'm out of here." Archie strutted off in a huff.

"Way to go, Sarita." Scott stated as he shook his head. "Now you've made him mad."

"Who cares." Sarita rolled her eyes as she glanced around the group. "Lacey is the only one that was holding this little group together anyway. She chose a psychotic murderer over all of us. Even when we were giving her another chance."

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe glanced up a Tyler . Soon the circle of friends dissolved as each person made their way to their own class. Jo made her way to the side of the hall away from everyone. She texted Lacey on her phone.

**Are you okay? Please let me know. Worried.**

Lacey sat up in bed at the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Before she could answer, Danny wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down against him.

"Don't get up. You're my pillow." Danny moaned as she tightened his grip on Lacey.

Lacey pulled out his arm to set herself free but Danny continued to hold her tight. "Danny, I was on you. How could I be your pillow?"

"You're my cuddle pillow." Danny snuggled closer to Lacey. "I'm so exhausted."

"Well, sorry about ruining your sleep deprivation excuse. But you slept all night like a rock." Lacey finally freed Danny's arm from her waist. "I have to get my phone. It might be my mom."

"Fine." Danny slid to sit up in the bed. He raked his hand through his messy locks.

"You have bedhead." Lacey giggled slightly as she messed his hair. Then she thought of how she may look. "Oh gosh! Do I?"

"No, Lace. You're beautiful as ever." Danny nodded his head towards the cell phone on the nightstand. "See if it is your mom."

Lacey picked up the phone then placed it back down. "It's Jo. She's worried."

Danny groaned as he slunk back in bed. "Or she's making sure we're not being too cozy with one another."

"Danny, stop." Lacey laughed slightly. "She can't help being in love with you."

"Yeah because I'm such a catch. A reformed murderer who is accused of another murder. What's not to love?" Danny was met with a pillow upside of his head. "Wait! Are you abusing me now?"

Lacey got up on her knees and smacked Danny upside the head again. She laughed at Danny blocking her assault as he curled into a fetal position. Lacey continued to hit Danny with her pillow causing both teens to laugh hysterically.

Lacey's laughter stopped when Danny reached from his curled position to grab her ankle. He pulled her down with a swift jerk to make her land on the bed with a soft thud. Soon his body was on top of hers. He tried to pry the pillow out of Lacey's hands. When that didn't work, he began to tickle her.

"Stop! Stop!" She squealed as she squirmed.

"I remember where you're most ticklish, Lacey Porter." Danny warned as he continued to allow his fingers to wiggle against the bottom of her ribcage.

"I give. I give." Lacey squirmed trying to gain control.

Danny stopped looking down at Lacey. His hair dangled in her face as it swayed back and forth caused by Lacey's panted breath.

"This feels familiar. You're always hitting me with pillows lately." Danny whispered with bated breath.

"And you are always stopping me with your tickling." Lacey added as she stared up at Danny. Then her eyes traveled to his lips.

Danny lowered his mouth to connect with Lacey's. His body melted into her body. He waited for Lacey to push him away but when she didn't, he intensified the kiss.

Lacey was the first one of the two to push her tongue through Danny's parted lips. She slid her tongue to the roof of Danny's mouth and twirled it languidly. Danny growled at the movement of Lacey's tongue inside his mouth. He placed his hands on the sides of her hips. He pulled her towards him as he thrust towards her.

Lacey pulled back from the kiss. She threw back her head allowing Danny access to her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck causing Lacey to thrust this time.

The phone buzzing on the nightstand caused the teens to stop suddenly. Lacey pushed slightly at Danny to get him off her. Danny rolled off of Lacey. He ran his hands through his hair alerting his sexual frustration. Lacey bit her lip as she sat up. She stared over at Danny wanting to continue what had started. However, her logical side told her they had to find out who was framing Danny before they could start up a romantic relationship again. _IF that is where this was headed._

"I need to get this." Lacey slid her legs to dangle over the side of the bed. "Jo is persistent if nothing else."

Danny nodded his understanding as he rolled out of bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed. We need to do some research on that laptop of yours."

"Does this place have internet access?" Lacey picked up her phone as she glanced over her shoulder at Danny.

He nodded that it did. Danny grabbed his clean clothes then headed to the bathroom. Lacey bit her lip thinking. She didn't want to text Jo. She preferred to call her.

"Hello." Jo had made her way out of school and headed to a more private place to talk. She opted to sit on the bleachers of the soccer field. No one would question her due her over achieving at school. "I was worried. Are you two okay?"

"Yes." Lacey slid her back down against some pillows which she had stacked against the headboard. "We're at some very cheap hotel. The clerk was a little sleazy. He was too busy checking me out to notice what we looked like. Any way, Danny is showering then we're going to research things online. I think it is best for us to lay low a little while until they discover that Danny supposedly purchased a bus ticket to Arizona."

"Lacey, I really am sorry for how I acted." Jo breathed out.

"I know what it feels like to care for Danny, Jo." Lacey made sure Danny was still showering. She heard the water still running. Therefore, he couldn't hear her. "I care a lot about him. I wish I had told you. Danny wanted to tell you by the way. I'm the one that asked him not to."

"Oh." Jo fiddled with the strap on her book bag. "Rico told me he loved me."

"OH wow." Lacey stated as she sunk into the pillows more. "What did you say? Do you feel the same?"

"No." Jo blew out air slowly. "I don't. He's a great friend. I guess I see him how Danny sees me."

"Jo.."

"Don't, Lacey." Jo could feel her lip quivering. "I know you don't need my permission to see Danny but I don't blame you if you want to explore that again."

Lacey thought of her words carefully. "Jo, to be honest, I don't know what I want. We need to get him out of this mess first. Then I may explore these feelings I have for him. Is that okay?"

"Lacey, it has to be." Jo breathed out. "When you get back, I really want to talk to you about some things. Okay?"

"Sure." Lacey heard the shower stop. She glanced to see Danny walking out of the bathroom. "I have to go, Jo."

Danny stood in front of Lacey drying his hair with a towel. Lacey watched him enticed with a little bead of water traveling down the patch of hair below his belly button. _Why didn't the boy put on a shirt?_ Not to mention his jeans were low hanging revealing his boxers. _This is cruel and unusual punishment_. Lacey thought as she continued to pretend her tongue was taking the same trail as the bead of water.

Danny sat down. His legs sprawled apart as he glanced at Lacey. "Are you ready to get started?"

"What?" Lacey squeaked out.

"Are you ready to get started on our research?" Danny smirked with a jut up of his eyebrows.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED: For the guest, who I can not answer back due to being a guest, or anyone else that finds my writing Gawd instead of god, God or the use of symbols in cuss/curse words. I do that out of respect for readers that may feel offended by offensive language or religious beliefs that do not want God's name taken in vain. It is not to frustrate you or anyone. It is merely my preference as a writer of fiction. Fiction that I might add is for pleasure for both myself and others. I can take constructive criticism. However, this was a conscious choice by me to do and will remain in my writing. If it is too annoying, I apologize for that. However, I apologize that it will not change. If my stories can not stand on their own without changing up these little preferences of mine, I don't mind anyone voicing that. However, I can't change due to this is how I choose to write due to aspects of my own personal preferences and beliefs. Once again, I apologize to those who find it annoying.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :Help from the Past**

"We can't go in my car now." Lacey flopped on the old motel bed. She had just hung up the phone with her mom. She still prayed that her mother didn't check in with her father. So far so good. They had survived the weekend without much problems until now. "Mom is going to have it picked up so a friend can borrow it tomorrow. I'll have to drive all the way to the airport to drop it off. What are we going to do? How will we get to Connecticut? I can call a cab from the airport to here. But that will be too expensive."

Danny scratched his chin, which had hair starting to grow on it. Lacey had to mention she thought he'd look good in a goatee. Danny used the excuse that it would help hide him. But if Lacey found him attractive with facial hair, he was definitely going to grow some facial hair.

"I have an idea." Danny pulled the untraceable cell phone from his pocket. He breathed out. Lacey looked at him curiously noting how nervous Danny looked. He dialed a number.

"Is Phillip there?" Danny paced across the room. He kept taking his hand through his hair. "Tell him it is Desai, the aunt killer with a preference for jump ropes."

Lacey's eyes grew wide at Danny's words. She could tell he slightly flinched at his own words.

"Hey, Phil." Danny obviously was in contact with whoever he wanted. He placed the phone on speaker so he didn't have to explain the call to Lacey later.

"Danny Desai. My favorite child hood murderer." Phillip laughed from the other end of the line. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need a vehicle." Danny stated quickly. "Something older and inconspicuous. Not too old that it looks like my grandma would drive it but old enough not to stand out."

"Yeah. How much are we talking?" Phillip took a slow drag from his cigarette. "Because I'm not working for free. I know that you kept me from being a stabbing victim. I owe you, Dude. But I got a kid to feed."

"One thousand. Tops." Danny continued to pace as he spoke in the phone. "Legal."

"Legal? Come on, Danny. That's worth more than a grand." Phillip protested. "I could get you a sweet ride like that." Phillips snapped his fingers. "IF you let me lift you one."

"Listen, Phil." Danny glanced at Lacey. "I'm in a jam. I can't take a chance getting pulled over in a stolen vehicle. I need this."

"Woah. You didn't waste your time out of juvie." Phillip laughed slightly. "What did you do? Murder someone again?" Danny never answered which caused Phillip to get nervous. Danny had made quite a few of the boys nervous in his last years in juvie. No one knew if he was a sociopath, psychopath, or a good kid. "I wasn't aware you had another living aunt."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Danny swallowed as he glimpsed at Lacey. He didn't want her being involved in his past. However, he had no choice. "I have other connections I can call. You know that. I'm sure someone else wouldn't mind taking a grand of my money."

"I know. Dude, I know." Phillip raked his hand through his greasy hair. "I can get it to you by tomorrow evening. It won't be much but it will be legal."

"This evening. No later." Danny ordered.

"Man, I don't know." Phillip took another long draw from his cigarette. "Okay. I think I know of something."

"Thanks." Danny glanced at Lacey. "Do you still have Sherry around?"

"Yeah. Why you want a booty call?" Phillip laughed slightly. "Because she always said if you ever got out of juvie she wanted a go at you."

"No, man." Danny rubbed his neck nervously knowing Lacey heard that comment. "I have a girl. But I need you to bring her along. She needs to drive a car back to the airport and put it in the airport storage. Don't say that will cost me more. I don't have the money and you owe me for saving your useless life. The storage won't cost anything. That is paid on a credit card. We'll call that in for her."

Lacey could hear Phillip laughing. "I got it, Danny. Give me an address. I'll be there around 7 this evening."

Danny knew it was taking a chance but he gave Phillip the motel address. He hung up the phone.

Lacey walked up placing her arms around Danny's waist from his back. "Can we trust him?"

"Yeah." Danny placed his hands over Lacey's hands. "He owes me. I saved his life once. Believe it or not, there are a few boys from the home that I'd trust with my life. Phillip got out of juvie a year before I did. He kept in contact because of owing me."

"So, who is Sherry?" Lacey placed her cheek against Danny's back.

"She's Phillip's cousin. She used to visit him at the center." Danny turned so that he was facing Lacey. He encircled his arms around her waist. "She has black hair and dark skin. She's attractive"

Lacey frowned as jealousy flashed in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. That is a pretty good description to fit Lacey Porter." Danny kissed Lacey's nose. That was becoming a new habit of his.

"Oh." Lacey giggled at herself for being jealous. "So..I'm your girl now."

"Is that okay? I didn't know how to describe you." Danny laced his fingers together as he stared at Lacey. "I want us so bad, Lacey."

"Me too." Lacey wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "This is all going to be over. Your name is going to be cleared. Look what we found out yesterday about that company named Marna Inc. We're getting somewhere. Then we can work out us."

Danny nodded as he closed his eyes. "Don't judge me when you meet Phillp and Sherry. Okay?"

"I won't." Lacey assured him. She let loose of Danny before sitting in the old chair by the window. "How long did you know Phillip?"

"He was in juvie when I got there. He was 15 and had already spent a couple years there. He was paroled about ten months before I got out. He was into gang stuff. He liked the thrill of stealing cars." Danny plopped on the bed. He let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. "He hasn't changed at all. If he gets caught this time, he'll go to prison. I can't wrap my head around someone taking a chance of going back to a place like that. No less a place worse."

Lacey bit her lip as she stood up. "I don't either. I don't know what you went through there. But I plan on helping you never go back to a place like that or prison."

The rest of their day was spent looking through the internet for some type of clues as well as calling to pay for the storage on Lacey's car. Luckily, her mother gave her a credit card for such emergencies. It would help tie into the story they were telling. Lacey also took notes of anything that Danny could recall of his dad. Unfortunately, it was leading back to Tara's murder. Danny was a closed book on that. Lacey would definitely have to get some information from him. She and Danny felt it may be tied together. However, he wasn't willing to divulge anything about his reasons for murdering his aunt.

A knock on the motel door caused both teens to look up from their makeshift meal. It was sandwiches, chips, and a soda this go round. No use trying to drive the car anywhere.

Danny glanced at his watch. It was 6:30 PM. He hoped it was Phillip with the car requested. Danny looked through the peephole just in case. Sure enough, Phillip stood there with a scantily clad Sherry. Danny dreaded Lacey meeting these people. She was way too classy to be in his presence. No less theirs.

Danny finally opened the door when a familiar voice called out. "Open up, MD."

Without hesitating, Danny swung open the door to greet a third person who he never expected to see. "Carlos! Did you actually make parole?"

"Dang straight I did." Carlos laughed as he grabbed Danny in a bear hug. "Clean as a whistle too. Well, if I don't keep hanging around the likes of these two."

Lacey noticed that Carlos was huge. He stood around the same height of Danny maybe a few inches taller. However, he was muscle bound. He wore a white wife beater shirt with tattered jeans. He had a bandana tied around his head. From what Lacey could see, there was no hair beneath the bandana. Lacey noticed that Carlos's arm was full sleeve tattooed matching his tattooed neck. His nose had a piercing as well as his lip. Carlos's ears had too many piercings to count.

Carlos's thumb crooked back as Phillip and Sherry pushed past him. Lacey stood up straighter as the strange trio entered the motel room. She glanced at Sherry, who had on a pair of short shirts and a midriff halter top on. Sherry also had on thigh high boots that laced up the backside. _Who dresses like that in this weather?_ Lacey thought. _Actually, who dresses like that ever?_

Phillip glanced over at Carlos giving an approving look when they spotted Lacey. Danny made his way to Lacey. He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"This is, Lacey."

"Thee Lacey?" Carlos raised one eyebrow as he questioned Danny. "Is this thee Lacey, MD?"

Danny shook his head feeling a little embarrassed. Did Carlos have to make it so obvious? "Yeah."

"Daa mmmm nnnn. You do have good taste." Carlos stuck out his hand to shake Lacey's hand. Danny released Lacey and walked to lean against the table. "Nice to finally meet the object of MD's desires."

"Carlos." Danny cleared his throat.

Lacey only laughed. She felt herself fearing the people in the room but she'd never show it. Obviously, these people were important to Danny. "Hi. Why are you calling him MD?"

Danny wanted to stop him but Carlos blurted it out. "We all called him Murdering Danny for a long time. I shortened it to MD."

Lacey glanced at Danny. He had his head down but his eyes peered up at her for understanding.

"I guess I prefer just Danny." Lacey stated nonchalantly before addressing the other two. "Hi. I'm Lacey."

"This is Sherry. I'm Phillip." Stated a guy at least a foot shorter than Danny. He was tiny in stature but seemed to cause a shiver of fear to travel Lacey's spine to spite that fact. The dark circles under his eyes and his blackened finger nails alerted any that saw him that this man was a druggie.

"Hey." Sherry chewed on a piece of gum with hard chomps. "So you are the one that got to hit that fine thing. Too bad. I wanted to know what a virgin that hot would be like."

"Sherry, don't." Danny spoke up quickly.

"Oooh. I see your piece of #$$ is too classy for us." Sherry plopped on the bed crossing her legs.

Lacey bit her lip as she looked at Danny. Danny ignored Sherry. "Do you have the car?"

"Yep. It is Carlos's." Phillip grinned. "A piece of junk but it runs."

"It isn't worth the price you're going to pay, MD." Carlos spoke up. "But it will get you there. It is legit too."

"What have you got yourself into, Desai?" Phillip asked as he handed Danny the keys. "Are you running?"

"Don't you morons watch the news?" Sherry smirked as she tossed back her hair. Lacey wondered how many extensions were in that mess. "Danny murdered again."

"He's innocent." Lacey spoke up. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled Lacey to him.

"Whatever." Sherry popped her gum again. "It's not like we care either way, Princess."

Lacey could see how beneath all the makeup, fake hair, and trashy attire that this girl was very attractive. She would fit a description pertaining to Lacey if Lacey could get her out of the slutty attire and wash the make up from her face. Lacey also acknowledged she'd have to walk lightly around this girl. Sherry was already angry that Lacey was with Danny. Sherry had no qualms about not hiding it.

"I need you to take and turn in Lacey's car at the airport near Green Grove. Have Sherry take and sign it in. Here's Lacey's ID." Danny held up Lacey's driver's license. He looked back at Lacey. "You'll have to report it lost once this is over."

Lacey nodded her head. Carlos laughed boisterously. "No way are they gonna think Sherry is this classy chick."

"Shut up, Carlos." Sherry crossed her arms over her chest pushing her already exposed cleavage upwards.

"He's right, Sherry." Phillip stated the obvious. "Can you give her some clothes or something? You both look the same size."

"If she wants." Lacey half smiled at Sherry.

"Whatever." Sherry glanced at Danny. She licked her lips not caring that Lacey was watching. "I'd do anything for Desai."

Lacey soon had Sherry in one of her short skirt sets. She had told Danny she wouldn't bring them along but after his teasing, Lacey brought along a couple short skirts to wear around the motel. Lacey had redone Sherry's makeup too.

"Do you like?" Sherry asked Danny as she walked out of the bathroom.

Danny knew better than ignoring Sherry. She was very similar to Regina in wanting a guy's attention. Luckily for him, she wasn't allowed near the boys in the detention center . Most of the time, she'd wave across the meeting room and blow Danny kisses. Phillip was the one that informed Danny of what Sherry said about him. Or what she said she wanted to do to him.

"Nice." Danny stated flirtatiously. He knew if he didn't play into Sherry's ego, she'd refuse to take in the car.

Sherry wasn't near as beautiful as Lacey. But she was a very pretty girl in her own right. She was a mix of races that even Lacey wasn't sure about. She reminded Lacey of a how a mix of her and Serita would turn out. Lacey noticed that without the slutty outfit and overdone makeup, Danny was right. Sherry was very attractive.

Danny winked and smirked at Sherry. "You clean up nice."

"I do." Sherry walked up to Danny. She ran her finger down his chest suggestively. "Too bad you let Ms. Priss have a go at you first. I'd love to show you what a real woman could do."

Danny gave Sherry a teasing look as he grabbed her hand. "You better go, Sherry. Besides, I noticed Carlos looking at you. I wouldn't want to get myself hurt. Now would I?"

"Carlos?" Sherry giggled as she turned from Danny. "See you, Danny. If you ever get rid of the up tight and cold princess, call me."'

The strange trio left once Sherry walked out the door to greet the boys waiting in Lacey's car.

"That was interesting." Lacey stated as she glared at Danny before haughtily walking away. "I think I'll get some air. This place reeks from Sherry's cheap perfume."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Listening to Fred**

Lacey sat on an old bench outside of the warn out motel. The office and her motel room were in direct line of her. The old man inside glanced up to see the girl looking forlorn. Although both Danny and Lacey had pegged him as a pervert, his perversion was in staring only. How was the old man supposed to know that this girl was only sixteen? The male she was with had an ID stating he was 23.

"You okay, Miss?" The old man's voice caused Lacey to jump slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you. You haven't been out of your room much without your husband." He had a hint of knowing why that was the case. Thus, his perversion showing slightly.

"Fuss." Lacey said nonchalantly. It was a logical explanation for her to use. After all, married couples fuss. At least it was a constant in her life.

"I see." The man raked his hand over his balding head. "I bet you have that fella all torn up. He's crazy about you. You know?"

Lacey half smiled but nodded trying to be cordial. "He has his moments."

"Those people that came to visit threw a wrench into the romantic times." The old clerk stated. "It is difficult being newlyweds. Even more difficult when you find out your husband's past doesn't line up to the person you want him to be or who doesn't quite match who you are."

Lacey bit her lip as she glanced towards the old man. "How did you know those people weren't my friends?"

"It's obvious." The old man lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth then proceeded to talk. "Don't let that make you rethink that boy. I'm not exactly a match for my Sarah either. But she has put up with this old fart for almost forty years now. I chased her like a rabbit dog after a ...well a rabbit." He laughed slightly. "She said to me when I finally caught her. 'Now, Fred, you got me. You better learn how to keep me.' I ain't never learned how to make her smile every day yet. But when I do get those smiles, it is worth the world to me. Why don't you go let that boy see you smile? Quit making him worry himself sick." Fred flipped some ashes from his cigarette before returning it back to his mouth. "He's looked out that blasted window at least a hundred times now. He doesn't know what to do. You've got his tail tied in knots."

Lacey chuckled as she glanced over at the motel room. She saw Danny staring out of the window. He closed the curtain when she glanced his way.

"Thanks, Fred." Lacey stood up and brushed down her skirt. "Tell Sarah that she should be glad you caught her."

Lacey drew in a deep breath of air as she walked towards the motel room. Danny quickly plopped on the bed wanting to pretend he hadn't been watching her for the past half hour.

Opening the door, Lacey smiled at Danny trying to look inconspicuous. He had his eyes closed with his hands tucked neatly behind his head.

Lacey bit her lip as she kicked off her shoes. She then crawled up Danny's body to straddle his thighs.

Danny opened one eye to peek at her. "Ummmm. Hi."

Lacey brought her bottom lip between her teeth before giving Danny as seductive look. She criss-crossed her arms over her self as she reached for the edge of her sweater.

"Lace..." Danny hated himself for stopping her. But he had to know for sure why she was doing this. "If this is because of the way I flirted with Sherry, I was doing that to get a job done. I promise."

"Danny Desai." Lacey licked her lips seductively. "I'm not that insecure to do something like this to impress a guy or because I'm jealous of another girl." With those words, Lacey stripped off her shirt leaving her in a red push up bra.

Danny's eyes traveled over Lacey's upper torso checking out the flesh that mounded above the lace in the bra. His eyes went back to stare at her for a moment. Lacey's fingers nimbly pushed up Danny's shirt revealing his toned abs.

"Take this off." Lacey ordered in a sensual whisper.

Danny didn't say a word as he pulled his shirt from his body. He tossed it to the side of the bed before placing his hands on Lacey's thighs. He pushed his hands along Lacey's thighs until they went under the material of her skirt. Lacey ran her hands up and down Danny's exposed chest before leaning down to kiss his neck.

Danny's eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure Lacey was causing him to feel. When she rocked her hips against him, he moaned out his gratitude. One of Danny's hands left the bare flesh of Lacey's thigh to entangle in Lacey's raven hair. He pulled at her hair slightly to cause her to move her head. His lips found hers in a needed hunger. Danny rolled Lacey over so that her body was beneath his.

His body lay between her open thighs as he assaulted her neck with his ferocious kisses. Both knew that neither planned on stopping their actions. Both not wanting to stop.

Their tongues battled for dominance as bodies writhed against one another. The kissing only broke when trailing kisses on necks pursued or when Danny leaned back to unbuckle his belt. He threw the belt behind him causing it to land on the floor below the bed. Both the teens were so caught up in their heated endeavor that neither heard the door open to the motel.

Only when Danny felt his belt wrap around his neck, did a realization come that they were not in alone in the room.

"DANNY!" Lacey screamed when she saw his body being drug off her. He was gasping for air as he tried to pry the belt free.

The perpetrator dropped the belt only to kick Danny harshly in the side.

"STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Lacey's eyes pooled with tears as she glanced at the three intruders. "What do you want?"

Danny freed the belt from his neck as he took in much needed air. "What the ..."

"Get the money." Sherry stated as she began pulling open the nightstand drawer. "I know they have more."

"Hurry up, Sherry." Phillip was shaking either due to nerves or needing another fix of his drug of choice.

Carlos stood over the bed peering at Lacey. She tried to pull the cover over her so she wasn't exposed in her bra and skirt.

"I don't think so, Pretty lady." Carlos laughed as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it away from her. He leaned down and ran his hand up Lacey's thigh.

Danny was still hurting from the kick in his gut by Carlos's boot. He breathed out angrily. "Don't make me kill you, Carlos."

Everyone in the room, including Lacey, turned their heads to stare at Danny. He was standing at this point with his eyes glaring at Carlos. His hands were wrapped with the belt as he held it tight and straight.

Sherry's eyes grew wide at the reality of the anger in Danny's voice. Lacey shook nervously as she grabbed the sheet and covered herself.

Carlos shook his head with a laugh. "First I'll kick your #$$ then I'll have a little bit of fun with your lady, MD."

No one knew who attacked first. Fists flew as both boys grappled around the room. Even though Carlos was the bigger of the two, Danny had somehow managed to throw in a few punches. Sherry, Phillip, and Lacey all watched in horror as the brutal fighting continued. Carlos was getting the best of Danny. Having the advantage, Carlos pulled out a switchblade knife.

"Danny, watch out!" Lacey screamed in a panic.

"You're next, B$^ch!" Carlos said between gritted teeth.

Something snapped in Danny even further. He attacked Carlos with a voracity. Carlos swung the switch blade slicing through the skin on Danny's side. However, that didn't deter Danny from the attack. He was protecting the woman he loved. He'd die before he'd let harm come to Lacey.

Danny wiggled until he was above Carlos. He took his knee repeatedly against Carlos's face. Blood splatted around the room as Danny's knee connected again and again to Carlos's face.

"Stop, Danny. You're killing him!" Sherry screamed but Danny continued his deadly assault. Sherry turned to Lacey with a plead. "Stop him. He'll listen to you."

Lacey came out of her shocked stupor as she screamed. "Danny. Don't. He's not worth it."

Danny looked up as his chest heaved in and out. He had Carlos by the collar. Danny's knuckles were white due to the tightened grasp he had on Carlos. He dropped Carlos with a thud to the floor.

The motel door burst open. Fred stood with a shotgun in hand. "Get out of here before I kill you all. Leave these two alone."

Sherry and Phillip helped up Carlos quickly. Philip looked back. "Danny, we only knew you had money because we spotted your old man at the air port. The one that you had all those photos of with that hot mom of yours."

Sherry tried to avoid the blood the was pouring out of Carlos's nose and lips. "As rich as you are, you'd think you'd share with your friends."

With those words, the three left in a hurry. Danny glanced up at Fred. "Are you kicking us out?"

"Of this room. Yes." Fred rubbed the whiskers on his chin. "I'll set you up in a room out back. That way they think you left." He addressed Lacey. "Get your man cleaned up while I get the key." Fred shook his head. "Here I thought I was going to save your hides from getting killed but I saved that thug's hide instead." He glanced at Danny's side. "See you got yourself a flesh wound. I'll be back with some stitches. I used to stitch up boxer's eyes back in my day."

Fred walked out of the room leaving the teens. Danny sat on the edge of the bed. His hands went to his hair. He could feel the tacky stickiness of Carlos's blood.

Lacey fought back her tears as she crawled towards Danny. She could see the blood trickling from his stab wound. "Danny..."

"I'm sorry, Lacey." Danny said as he continued to hold his head in his hands. "I should've known better. I trusted Phillip. I didn't know he was so into drugs now. Carlos had to be pulled in by Sherry. He always had a soft spot for females. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Lacey pulled Danny's head to rest against her chest.

"Shhh." She comforted him as he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her hand against his wound applying pressure. "Be okay. Just be okay."

They wouldn't discuss what Sherry and Phillip had said about Danny's father. It was obviously a mistaken identity.

Lacey's heart raced at the fact that Danny could handle his own with violence. Actually, he was more agile as a fighter than she could fathom. His determination to protect her let her see a side to Danny that she would never have guessed. It dawned on her that Danny was capable of murder as he did with Tara. However, it also became a realization that Danny Desai would protect the ones he loved with his own life or by taking a life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dancing in the Dark**

Lacey moved the car to where Fred suggested. It was hidden from the highway view. They didn't want the three coming back thinking they were still there.

"Let me look at that wound." Fred stated as Danny sat on the edge of the motel bed.

Lacey busied herself cleaning up the room from the after effect of the fight earlier. She didn't want to see Danny in any more pain than he already was. Ignoring the obvious was always easier for her. Lacey cringed when she heard Danny moan due to Fred's stitching him up.

"I saw you on the news." Fred said as he tightened the stitch.

Lacey and Danny both whipped their heads around to stare at Fred. Lacey swallowed as Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"I didn't kill that girl. I'm being framed." Danny stated in a monotone voice. It wasn't like he could run from Fred while he was getting stitched up.

"I ain't one to get involved in people's business in this place. I take their money and don't ask too many questions." Fred watched as Danny grimaced when he added another stitch. "I figured you couldn't go to the hospital. That is why I'm doing the stitching. I wanted you to know because the murder victim's mother is offering a reward for you." Fred held up his hand before the teens could talk. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna turn you in for the reward. If I go and do that no other delinquent is going to come here. It'd ruin my business." Fred laughed slightly. "That is one reason I moved you to a new room. Them characters earlier would be the first to turn you in. They came by again. I told them I ran the likes of you both off. I said you were headed to Connecticut. I figure they're out trying to find you now. That will give you time. But I suggest you hold up in this room. Only let the little lady go do your errands."

"So you know we're not married and on the run." Lacey tossed some bloody rags into a trash can. "Don't turn us in. Please."

"Like I said, I don't ask. Therefore, you don't have to tell." Fred tied a knot in the last stitch. "I bet this won't even leave a scar. My best work yet." He glanced up at Lacey. "I better get you in that new room."

Lacey talked Fred into letting her help clean up the other motel rooms for free. Danny and she would make better friends with him if they kissed up to him a little. After seeing how nice that Lacey cleaned the one room, Fred agreed. Besides, he really did like the kids especially now that he knew they were kids pretending to be adults.

The motel room that Fred had placed Danny and Lacey in was similar to the other room. Only there was an old heater that was directly beside the small table where they would eat. Fred helped the couple he called the Daceys into their new room. He gave Lacey some rubbing alcohol to keep Danny's newly stitched wound cleaned. Fred also gave Danny a pain killer. The teens figured they needed to trust someone. Trusting Fred was their only choice. He ordered her to make Danny rest due to the blood loss he had suffered.

Danny laid back on the bed trying to sleep but his mind was racing. He feared that Lacey thought less of him now that she saw a window into his past life. _She deserved so much better than him_. However, Lacey gave Danny a reason to want to be better. When his eyes began to close, Lacey's phone rang. Lacey retrieved it trying not to wake Danny. She slipped out of the room into bathroom. Lacey received two calls one from Jo and one from her mother. When she came out of the bathroom, Danny was sleeping soundly. Lacey left a note telling Danny that she was going to get them something to eat.

After returning, Lacey exhaled as she placed her phone on the nightstand. "Jo called. She's going to the Homecoming dance with Tyler."

"Homecoming dance?" Danny slid to sit in the old chair by the rickety table by the old heater. He winced slightly when a pain shot through his side. "Isn't that like a social thing that every one must go to in high school?"

Lacey shrugged nonchalantly. "Mom called too. She's all angry that I'm missing it. She had bought me an expensive dress. To be honest, I forgot all about it." Lacey fidgeted with the clean bed spread. She was glad she had taken time to find a laundry mat while Danny was sleeping of the pain pill. "How is the food?"

"Good." Danny admitted as he placed his chopsticks down. "I love Chinese even on the go."

"Me too." Lacey pushed her hair back from her face. "I bought a few other things. Sorry I was gone for so long."

"I missed you." Danny admitted as he nodded for Lacey to take the other seat adjacent him. "Come join me."

Lacey stood up and made her way over to sit. She giggled when Danny stabbed his chopstick in the General Tsoa's chicken rather than using them properly.

"Here." Lacey took the chopsticks and Danny's hand. She placed them correctly as she held his hand. Taking his hand, she helped him pick up some lo mien. "This is how you do it."

Danny smirked as he bit his lip. "I can't believe you're make eating Chinese sexy."

"Thanks." Lacey mimicked Danny on how he was biting his lip by biting her own. She swallowed feeling the sexual tension in the air. So far they had been rather good at keeping the physical intimacy at bay. However, Lacey and Danny both were wanting to take that step into the next level of their relationship.

They ate with minimal flirting. Then both began to clean up their makeshift home. They had rented for almost a week. The clues they had hoped to gain dwindled. It seemed that all information was leading back to Green Grove. However, it was too dangerous to go back home at the moment.

As far as their relationship, they had kissed, had heavy make outs, but neither allowed the intimacy to turn into a sexual encounter.

As Danny decided to take out the garbage to the motel dumpster, Lacey opted for a long shower. Danny had taken a quick shower while Lacey was out shopping for food.

Danny peered up into the sky at some approaching rain clouds.

"Hey,Danny boy." Fred yelled from the office when Danny went by. "The news said there is a huge storm brewing. You and your Mrs. may want to hunker down for the night." Fred would continue to play along with their story.

Fred laughed at the connotations in that statement. He had noticed the young couple left together but rarely came out of their motel room on his shift. The day shift clerk admitted that she hadn't even met the lovely couple that the night clerk bragged about. It was obvious both of them were smitten with each other. Despite the fact that Fred having tendencies to check out Lacey, the old man had actually began to like the gorgeous couple. Both Lacey and Danny were always nice to him despite his leering. Of course, Danny kept a close eye on Lacey around him or any other guy for that matter.

Danny nodded his head but stopped momentarily when a loud clap of thunder sounded. The light above the office entrance flickered. "Do you think the electric will go out?"

"Probably." The old man pulled out a box of candles. "It's against fire code but take some of these in case. Wouldn't want you not to be able to look at your gorgeous girl."

Danny retrieved a few candles from the box. "Thanks, Fred. Are you hungry? We had some Chinese left over."

"Naw. I'm good. My wife brought me over a good dinner. I'm set for the night. I plan to ride out the storm eating my pork chops and catching some sleep." Fred answered with a hint of gratitude in his voice.

"You're married?" Danny picked up a box of matches to light the candles.

"Surprised?" Fred chortled as he rubbed his balding head. "I bet you thought a dirty old man like me couldn't find love. I got me a good woman. But we're both uglier than two mutts with the mange. Can't say the same with you and your wife." He laughed at Danny's smirk. "I like you, kid. You take care of that girl. She's a rare beauty. I don't only mean in the looks department either. She's a sweetheart."

Danny smiled broadly. "She is. And I'll try my best." Danny held up the candles. "Thanks again. I really better get back to the room."

Lighting the candles, Danny watched as the lights flickered again. A loud crack of thunder echoed ominously in the distance. Soon the electric went off. Lacey was thankful she had finished her shower and was dressed before that happened.

She had put on a matching lace panty and bra set wanting to feel sexy underneath her soft silky robe. Despite not being sure what she wanted in taking that step with Danny, she still wanted to feel extra sensual tonight around him.

Danny had changed into a black cotton t-shirt and gray jogging pants. He glanced up to see Lacey come out of the bathroom in her robe. Her hair was down in tight curly ringlets that flowed over her shoulders. Danny swallowed the moisture that built in his throat at seeing Lacey without make up and damp hair. She was more beautiful in his eyes if that was possible.

"Candles." Lacey grinned shyly. Of all the times for the electric to go off. Lacey was already feeling a deep desire to be with Danny. This definitely wouldn't help her fight those feelings.

"Compliments of Fred." Danny walked up to Lacey. "A storm is coming in. We may have to be in the dark all night."

"It's sexy." Lacey giggled softly as she placed her arms around Danny's neck. "Just like my boyfriend."

Danny picked up Lacey's cellphone. It had been charging since Lacey got back so they were safe as far as battery life. He ran his thumb over the screen picking a romantic song to play. He backed Lacey up as he laid the phone down. Then he entwined both his hands around her waist.

Danny ran his hand over Lacey's back as held her tightly to him. "I'm sorry you're missing the school Homecoming dance."

"Please." Lacey laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It isn't like I had a date or that anyone would be talking to me." She sighed dreamily. "I wonder what Jo looks like."

"I'm sure she's on cloud nine with Tyler." Danny placed his chin on Lacey's shoulder. "I think Rico fits her better."

"Yeah. Me too. But it is her choice not ours." Lacey smiled as she relaxed in Danny's arms. He began to sway her back and forth under the dim light of the candles. "This is much better anyway."

"I agree." Danny moved his body with Lacey slowly. He breathed in the scent of Lacey. "You smell really good."

"Thanks." Lacey bit her lip as she pulled her head off of Danny's chest to stare at him. "I kind of bought some expensive body bath with the money. I'm so glad that Sherry didn't find it."

"That's okay." Danny grinned. "My girl deserves the best. Some day, I want to make sure you get it." Danny pulled Lacey by the chin to look deeply into her eyes. "Lacey, if you want to go home, I understand."

"Not without you, Danny." Lacey slid her arms tighter around Danny's neck. "This time I'm going to let the world know you're my boyfriend."

"Lace, if we go back...it won't be the same. I will likely go to prison." Danny slid his hands up and down Lacey's back.

"I don't want to talk about that." Lacey placed her head back on Danny's chest. "Let's keep dancing. Okay?"

"Okay." Danny closed his eyes as he held Lacey tightly to him. Life was spiraling out of control but at that moment as the music softly played in the background and the candle flames danced against dark walls, Danny felt his life was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Where are they?**

"Mom, I can explain." The problem was that Lacey couldn't explain. She wasn't at her dad's. "I wanted to get away. I knew you wouldn't let me."

"Not alone! You're sixteen, Lacey Porter!" Judy clutched her phone tightly due to the anger she was feeling. "Your father is as angry as I am, young lady. Where are you!"

"I...I.." Lacey stammered on her words. She glanced around the old motel room. Fred had asked Danny for help in getting an old bed put into the dumpster. Fred was really becoming a true friend. He only did it to spend time with Danny. "I..well..just away. I'm fine."

"I can trace that phone, young lady." Judy ran her hand over her forehead. "I'm sure Kyle Masterson will help me."

"Don't." Lacey began to panic. It only got worse when Danny unexpectedly came into the room with Fred.

"Thanks, Danny boy." Fred said loudly. "I appreciate it. You and your lady join me and Sarah for dinner tonight in the office. She's making a roast with all the fixins'. She wants to meet you both since I talk about you all the time."

"I'll see if Lacey wants to." Danny answered back. He shut the door and saw the look of panic on Lacey's face.

She swallowed and mouthed. "It's mom."

Danny walked up to her. He touched her face. "Hang up the phone, Lace."

Lacey immediately obeyed. She had no clue how to answer her mother anyway. Besides, her mother was threatening to have the phone traced so she could find Lacey. She took Danny's hand before powering off the phone. Now they both were definitely on the run.

* * *

"Where are they?" Judy brushed past Karen like a tornado passing through Kansas. "I know my daughter is with that son of yours. My gosh, what has she done?"

"What are you talking about, Judy?" Karen took a long sip of her wine. "My son is on the run from the police. I'm sure he isn't with your daughter." Karen lied. "Didn't she go to visit Samuel?"

"That is what she told me." Judy crossed her arms over her chest. "But I called Samuel. He hasn't seen her. Where is my daughter?"

"Calm down, Judy." Tess touched her arm. "Let's all sit down and talk rationally."

"My daughter is out there somewhere with a murderer!" Judy screamed at both women.

"Don't barge into my house and say anything negative about my son!" Karen got right in Judy's face. "If Lacey is with Danny, she chose to be. Do I make myself clear?"

Tess grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her away from Judy. She ushered both women to the counter to sit down. "Now that we are not yelling, what makes you think that Lacey is with Danny?"

"I called her." Judy could feel tears burning her irises. "She hung up on me after I heard Danny's voice in the background. That son of a..." Judy paused not to say what she started to. That would only insult Karen anyway. She wasn't there to insult Karen. "Danny told her hang up the phone. I called her because she didn't go to her father's like she said."

"I don't know where they are if she is with him." Karen breathed out as she closed her eyes momentarily. "I've been worried sick about him. He hasn't contacted me."

"Why would she go with him?" Judy pulled a tissue from her purse. She dabbed her eyes to try and stop the tears. "She hasn't even fooled with him."

"I beg to differ." Karen frowned slightly. "Obviously, you don't know your daughter very well. Her and Danny are close...very close."

"Please." Judy stated haughtily. "Don't even imply that my daughter would be like a girlfriend to your son."

"Judy.." Tess sucked in her lips before stating. "I thought you knew about the video."

"Video?" Both Karen and Judy stated simultaneously. Judy added. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe this. I was sure Danny and Lacey had told you both." Tess nervously ran her hand over the counter. "There was a video of Danny and Lacey in a heated make out session. It was spread all over school. Lacey was bullied for it from what Jo told me. Jo said Lacey's locker was vandalized. Lacey had been seeing Danny secretly for a few weeks. If she ran away with him, she chose to. Just like Karen said."

"I don't even know my own daughter." Judy felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "She never spoke to me about this."

"Danny never told me either. I guess he had enough on his plate with the expulsion." Karen placed her hand over Judy's. "I'm sorry that he took Lacey with him. It's bad enough he's running." Karen feigned concern. Inside, she was actually pleased that Lacey was there for her son. She didn't want him alone at a time like this. "I know Danny cares for Lacey so much. He has since he was a child."

Judy nodded her head as she dried her tears. "I remember them developing crushes." Judy clutched Karen's hand. "I never thought she'd act on that. She was so angry with him while he was gone."

"I can get Kyle to trace Lacey's phone." Tess added to conversation.

"No." Karen jumped up. "Danny will be found. He can't go to prison. He didn't do this."

Judy narrowed her eyes on Karen. The words Karen said made her angry. At the same time, she knew that as a mother, she'd feel the same.

"It doesn't matter." Judy breathed out. "Lacey powered off her phone. They're smart kids. I'm sure she took out he Sims card and all. I can't believe that she is on the run with Danny. It doesn't make sense."

"Love does strange things to people." Tess pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

"Do you think she loves my Danny?" Karen had a tear tiptoe from her eyes and skip down her face. She glanced at Judy. Judy stayed silent.

Both Tess and Judy couldn't fathom the idea of having a child like Danny. A boy that murdered someone. A mother had to worry that her son would never find someone to care for him.

"If Lacey ran with Danny, she loves him." Judy could feel the bile burning her throat. The reality was that her daughter did love Danny. She loved him enough to give up all she had for Danny Desai, child murderer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Easing the Pain**

Lacey placed her book on the night stand. She sighed exasperated at the fact her mother and father were probably ready to lock her away in the house when she went back. _If she ever went back_. All Lacey wanted at this point is to prove Danny's innocence. She'd even take the fact she'd be ostracized seeing him. She didn't care about that anymore.

"I hate this!" She stated in an annoyed tone.

"Are you okay?" Danny rolled over to face her. His hair was in a tight bun due to not getting ready for bed yet. "If you want to go.."

"Don't, Danny." Lacey snapped. "Please quit doing that. I'm okay. I'm in this with you. NO matter what."

She stood up getting off the bed in a huff. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm okay. I really am."

Lacey turned and rolled her eyes. _Could Danny not see how much she wanted to be with him?_ She had made her choice to run with him.

Jo had been a good friend lately. She really wished she could call and tell her about her mother finding out that she was with Danny. However, she knew that her phone might be traced. Lacey faced the fact, she was in love with Danny. It wouldn't be fair to Jo not to tell her again. Lacey played the secret game with Danny before. She wasn't in the mood to play any more.

Danny watched Lacey leave the room, their time together had changed. She was tense again. He could tell Lacey loved spending time with him but she needed the whole Danny Desai and he needed the real Lacey Porter. Not the façade he put before her or she put before him.

Danny fidgeted with his cotton t-shirt. He pulled his hair loose. He had planned on ordering pizza. However, the cell phone his mother gave him rang. He could hear the water running to the shower. He turned to pick up the phone.

"Hello." He knew his mother had not checked on him.

She was probably worried sick. However, she was being watched by the police.

"Danny..." Her voice came out in shattered sobs. "Oh, Danny."

"Mother?" Danny sat on the bed. "I'm fine, Mother."

"NO..I know. I mean I hope." Karen was almost inaudible due to her crying. "I'm hiding in my room. I ...I..I need you."

"Mom..." Danny could tell something was very wrong with his mother. "What is the matter?"

"Don't come home, Danny. They're watching the house. I'm afraid they'll kill you before you can make it in. I heard one police officer talking about getting rid of you would be in the town's best interest." Karen was still crying. "Danny...Please listen to me. Please don't come home until it is safe."

"I know." Danny started to reassure her.

"No. You don't. I didn't even know." Karen was breathing so hard. Danny feared she may hyperventilate. "Danny, your father. He's alive. He is alive!"

"What?" Danny felt his whole body go numb. "I don't understand."

"He showed up here. He said to tell me where you were. He wants to help you." Karen was sobbing harshly again. "I ran to my room and locked myself in. It is too much. How could he pretend to die? How could he have put us both through this? Danny he's offering an reward for your safe return. I guess to counter act Mrs. Crane's reward. He came in flashing his expensive clothes and his money. Where did he get all that money?"

Danny couldn't think. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of his body. "Mom, is he drinking? Has he hurt you?"

"He'd never hurt me." Karen frowned as she said that. _Why would Danny think Vikram would hurt her?_ "I don't know how to handle him right now. I didn't want you hearing about this on the news. The media camped out in front of our house. He's actually staying here like this is still his home."

"Mom, I don't know what to do." Danny admitted.

"I need to let you go." Karen whispered. "Do you want to have him contact you?"

"NO." Danny said with certainty. "I have nothing to say to that man. He gave up on me years ago. I'm not interested in giving him a chance. Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Danny." Karen smiled despite the fact both her son and she were hurting. They both hung up the phone on that last note.

The door to the bathroom hadn't been closed completely leaving it open for Danny to walk in. Danny had felt his heart burn with pain. He needed Lacey to help him. He needed to tell her about his dad. He walked into the bathroom. Lacey had dried off and was standing with a towel wrapped around her.

When Lacey turned to Danny, he stared at her. She stood froze in place. Danny's eyes penetrated the very fiber of her being.

"Danny…I.." Lacey stopped and stepped back when Danny headed towards her. He touched her shoulder and rubbed down her arm. It was very similar to the way Danny had touched her before. However, this touch elicited so much more from Lacey's body. She trembled at his touch. Danny could feel it. He wondered if he dare do this. If he could control himself enough to touch her. _Just touch her._

Danny pulled Lacey to him. He leaned and allowed his hot breath to dance on her neck.

Then he whispered with a lust laden voice "I need you, Lace. Mom called. Dad is alive. Can I have you?"

"You're dad is alive?" Lacey stammered. Her knees felt weak. She wasn't sure if it was what Danny had said or Danny's body being this close to her that weakened her.

"Do you still hunger for me, Lacey? Do you want my body to take yours? I know my body wants you…it needs you." Danny or Lacey couldn't believe what he was saying. The pain both felt due to their parents was searing a brand in their heart.

"I want you." Lacey whispered weakly. She wanted his touch but she couldn't have it. Not with him withholding things from her. It was unfair. "But there is so much doubt, Danny."

Danny hesitated but never moved his body from pressing against Lacey. He had maneuvered Lacey into a trap. She could not escape. Her body was pinned against the sink and Danny. _Did he dare continue his seduction?_ He had feared hurting her emotionally. However, he knew that the pain was too strong at the news of his father being alive. He wanted to feel Lacey loving him emotionally and physically. He needed to have something sure in his life. That something had to be Lacey.

What stopped them being together in the past was still there. The secret of Tara's murder. Danny couldn't chance telling her. However, Danny's conscience didn't tell him he was wrong to make love to Lacey with the secret. He knew now that Lacey accepted him fully. She was willing to run with him and sacrifice her life for him. Couldn't making love be a part of that? The fact she accepted him without telling what happened with Tara made it easier to continue taunting Lacey sexually.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Danny's voice was thick with desire.

He needed Lacey to touch him. To make all the pain go away that surrounded both their lives from the framing of murdering Regina to the pain of his father's fake death. It was like a drug for him. Danny knew that the pain would come back after but he needed it to ease for just this moment. Making love to Lacey no longer felt like an option. Rather it became his necessity.

Lacey squirmed free from Danny's body pressing against hers. She had to think. Danny being that near muddled her thinking.

"I have to shower."

It didn't matter that she had already showered. She needed to get away from her feelings of Danny being so near when both were so vulnerable.

Lacey figured that would detour Danny from his agenda. However it only fueled him on. Lacey started the shower. She stepped into the shower with the towel still in tact. Lacey closed the door to the shower. Hopefully, closing Danny out for now. She couldn't and wouldn't allow him to break her resolve again. She was sure Danny would show himself out. She pulled the cotton towel from her body. Then tossed it over the shower curtain. Lacey stepped into the warmth of the shower water. She imagined the shower washing away Danny's touches. It wasn't working. Instead the droplets became his lips…lingering on her bare skin.

Lacey slammed her fist against the tile wall. She hated longing for him. It had to stop. She couldn't live with the pain the events made her feel. Lacey closed her eyes and leaned into the shower. A smile crept across her lips as she thought of making love to him. The pain was there but thoughts of pleasure were becoming dominant.

Danny stood in the bathroom. He glanced around before heading out. He glanced at the book on the nightstand beside the bed. Lacey had an old photo of them tucked away in her book. It stuck out slightly at the corner. Happier times…he missed her. Danny closed his eyes remembering the first time they touched. The many times they made out became more of a learning experience for them both. He wanted Lacey to make love to him… now.

Danny smirked then turned and headed back to the bathroom. _Was what he was doing so wrong? So unlike himself_. But he needed Lacey to touch him. To make him feel human and not like the monster people treated him like. He wanted Lacey to make him feel worthy again. He hadn't felt that since he stood over Tara's dead body.

Danny twisted open the door. He stepped into the steamy bathroom. Danny watched Lacey's silhouette. He gulped at her overwhelming beauty. He had to take a chance. He removed his clothes then opened the shower and stepped in.

Lacey felt the air hit her but that wasn't what caused chills to spiral up her spine. Lacey turned towards Danny. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Danny's nudeness.

"Danny, what…" Her eyes gazed down his body. Lacey bit her lip. _Such perfection_.

"Please, Lacey. Make the pain stop." Danny pleaded. He was no longer strong. He just needed to be touched.

Lacey could feel tears cascading from her eyes. Danny could see Lacey's tears mingling with the droplets of water. His own tears threatened their escape.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lacey. That is something I NEVER wanted to do. Just let me make love to you. If you don't want that. I'll leave and never ask again. If that is what you want." Danny placed his hand on Lacey squeezing her hip. "Is that what you want?"

Danny leaned in. He kissed the skin on Lacey's neck. He then licked her earlobe before whispering "If you want me to leave, I will."

"Make love to me." Lacey's mind had lost the battle. Her heart and body were in control now.

She was willing to make love to Danny days before. But tonight, she feared that she was taking his vulnerable state and hers as a sign not to allow this. However, she didn't care anymore. She needed Danny as much as he needed her.

Danny captured her lips. He sucked on her upper lip then the bottom. Lacey delve her tongue deep into the Danny's mouth. She wanted to feel his tongue in return. Danny returned the favor. Danny longed to please himself with the taste of Lacey.

Danny allowed his fingers to play nimbly on Lacey's skin. She moaned as her body ignited at his touch. She no longer had to imagine the droplets of water being Danny's touch. He was there. His fingers danced skillfully on her skin. Danny enjoyed touching every inch of Lacey. Then he allowed his tongue to dance the same dance as his fingers. Lacey moaned and quivered beneath Danny's salacious torture.

"Take me" Lacey groaned as her body ached for Danny.

Danny picked up Lacey's wet body in his arms. He awkwardly carried her to the bed. He lay her on on the bed slowly trying to stop his nerves from betraying his confidence.

The teens kissed and touched as their inexperience was replaced with longing. Soon, Danny took Lacey. Her fingers gripped the sheet tightly due to the sudden unexpected pain. Danny pried her fingers from the sheet as he entwined their fingers together. Both hands squeezed together as he continued to move against Lacey.

With every movement, the grief they had experienced the last few months was driven deeper into the back of their thoughts. They both knew it was momentary but the release of pain was needed.

Time seemed to stand still as their lovemaking continued. Tears fell down their faces and mingled with the taste of their kisses. They slowly allowed the lovemaking to state what words were feared to form. Lacey scratched down Danny's back as she needed more and more of him. Danny nuzzled against Lacey's neck. He sucked in her delicate skin. Tasting her is all he wanted, needing her is all he knew.

Danny and Lacey allowed the pleasure to accumulate to a heightened euphoria. Their bodies collided into one another with a fulfilled exhaustion. Danny continued holding Lacey without releasing her body from his. Lacey placed her head into the crook of Danny's neck.

A slight whimper escaped her mouth. Her fears returned with the fact that Danny may be taken away from her again. Before it was frightening. Now it was unfathomable.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter : For Lacey**

Loving Lacey Porter was like breathing to Danny, it was a involuntary action for him. Making love was the way he expressed those feelings. Although they had fumbled through their first time making love, especially placing on the condom, the second time was better. Danny wasn't one for clichés but three is a charm was definitely a perfect statement for making love to his girlfriend the third go round.

The first night they were together was laced with so much pain and emotions. There was the need to replace that pain with being physically connected. The next day, Lacey was sore and Danny was rearing to go again. However, he respected that Lacey was a little embarrassed by the fact that he had seen her naked. It didn't stop the persistent giggling that the morning after brought when they woke up in each other's arms. For once in a long time, they both felt completely happy.

The second time the teens delved into their new intimate relationship, Danny was simply wanting sex. He had tried to not touch Lacey the day after and succeeded with only small kisses and embraces. However, the third day all bets were off. He loved how it felt to be with Lacey. Therefore, he wanted to do that again and again. What started out as a playful wrestling match ended in heated sex. Lacey enjoyed the second time as well. Still a little sore due to losing her innocence, Lacey was a little more inhibited than even the first time.

However, the third time that Danny and Lacey made love was after he woke up from a nightmare. It was two days after their first time sexually together. That morning, they had a quick tryst in the floor that left both satisfied. But this time there was no sexual encounter planned or even thought about.

Danny woke up startled. He glanced around the room as he stared down at his lover. Lacey woke up feeling the bed beside her shift. She saw Danny standing by the bed. His shoulder's were slumped as the light from a streetlamp gleamed against his sweat moistened skin. Lacey noticed his hair was drenched with sweat as well.

"Danny, are you okay?" She stood up not caring that she was clad only in her cotton panties. Inhibitions had been thrown away with the teens.

"Yeah." Danny tried to smile despite his body trembling slightly due to the vivid dream. "I'm fine. It's really early. You can go back to sleep."

"Come to bed." Lacey slid her hand down Danny's back. She noticed the dampness. "Danny, please talk to me."

Danny could feel his heart thumping against his chest in harsh thuds. "I had a nightmare. That's all, Lace."

He cupped Lacey's face before he added a small peck to her forehead then her nose. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Lacey exhaled causing a deep sigh to come from her mouth. She bit her lip as she slid her hand down Danny's arm to eventually entwine their fingers together. "Come to bed. Let's talk about it in bed."

Danny allowed Lacey to pull him to their bed. He positioned himself so that his body was sitting against the headboard. Lacey crawled in after him. She lay her head on his bare chest.

"Talk to me, Danny." She insisted. "Tell me about the dream."

"I don't want to." He admitted as he stroked her back making her shiver at his touch. "It was about Dad. He never told me he loved me Lacey. I mean after I killed Tara, he never said those words to me again. When Mom used to say them, I thought it was just her saying what a mother had to say to her child. When Dad said those words to me, I believed them. But he quit saying those words to me. I know now that Mom means what she said. But knowing that man is in that house with her, it frightens me."

"Why? You're dad always seemed to adore your mother." Lacey began to make small circles with her index finger on Danny's chest.

"I know. But when he drinks, he can be violent." That was all Danny would say on that subject. "I dreamed he hurt you." Danny admitted as he closed his eyes. "And he tried to make me take the blame for it. I dreamed I choked him to death with my bare hands because he hurt you..." Danny swallowed as he felt like his heart was going to burst. "I killed Tara, Lace. I did. But Dad was the one that hated her. Yet, he couldn't face me for what I did to his sister. Even though..." Danny shivered again thinking about how he had taken a life to protect the man that turned his back on him.

Lacey glanced up to see the hurt and confusion on Danny's face. She knew he was reliving that decision to kill Tara. Sadly, she knew that he didn't regret taking her life. He regretted the aftermath of his actions but not his actions. Lacey knew she could push for the story now and get the truth. She knew that Danny was vulnerable enough to tell her everything. However, she made a decision that Danny wanted to not tell her for a reason.

Lacey bit her bottom lip then bent to slide off her cotton panties. Danny raised his eyebrows as he watched Lacey strip the only article of clothing she had on from her body. She then chuckled seductively as she tugged off Danny's sleep pants. The next moment, Lacey was straddling Danny pressing her nude body against his. Their kisses were feverish as their bodies moved slowly in unison. Lacey and Danny made love torturously slow the third time. Their shadows danced against the walls in a salacious ballet mimicking the actual act of the teens. Both were exploring the world that only adults could comprehend. _Love._ They felt it but neither spoke it. Their bodies were speaking it louder than their words ever could.

The next morning, Danny was the first to wake up. He slid from the bed trying not to wake Lacey. Placing on his sleep pants, he glanced at his beautiful girlfriend as she slept. He felt his heartbreak knowing that this running would never stop. The police in Green Grove had made up their mind of Danny's guilt. There would be no more investigating. The rewards out for Danny made it impossible for them to continue to leave their safe haven. Lacey deserved more than the life he was giving her. He wanted to keep her tucked away with him. Away form the accusations and stares. Away from the harmful words and spiteful people. But he knew that was no life for the precious treasure that was Lacey Porter.

Danny picked up the cell phone. He walked out to the parking lot to make the call he needed to make.

"Chief Masterson, this is Danny Desai." Danny slid his hands through his long hair as he thought of his actions. He'd do this for Lacey. He'd do anything for Lacey. "I want to turn myself in."

* * *

Sirens echoed outside of the motel room.

Before the bombardment of sirens and flashing lights, Lacey and Danny had taken a shower together. Both had played around as they washed each other before having another sexual tryst. They dressed and ate a breakfast of homemade doughnuts and milk. Fred's Sarah loved cooking for the teens. It was as if Lacey and Danny were their adopted children. But now, the world of making believe that all was okay had crumbled around them both.

Lacey stared out the window. Her breath hitched in her lungs as she watched police cars pull in to the parking lot in front of their motel room. Fred was out of the office getting ready to head home from his night shift. Lacey's eyes caught his nervous stare.

"What did you do?!" Lacey voice was high as she turned to stare at Danny. "Oh NO, Danny! What did you do?"

"I called to turn myself in." Danny approached Lacey cautiously. "I can't let you keep running with me. We haven't got any closer to finding out who killed Regina than when we left. All we know is my father had a company in Connecticut and an apartment. Nothing else besides my dad is alive back at Green Grove. Lacey, he hasn't said anything to clear me. I can't do this to you."

"Do this to me!" Lacey began to cry. Her voice rose as she faced that Danny was going to jail. "ME! What about you? What about us?"

"You deserve..." Danny grabbed for Lacey. He wanted to hold and comfort her.

Lacey felt herself panicking. Danny was going to go to prison.

"No. NO. NO!" She screamed in a frightened voice as she pushed away from Danny. "This can't be happening. It is too much. I can't take anymore."

Lacey felt her world falling apart. How much was a sixteen year old girl supposed to endure? Her life was a mess and the ONLY thing that made that mess better was Danny. Now he'd be gone from her. He'd be locked away for life this time. She's lose him for ever.

Lacey's body began to shake as all the events in the past few months hit her. She felt her stomach churning as she fought back nausea.

She spoke in a hushed voice. The only truth she knew now. "I don't want you to leave me."

Danny reached for Lacey again. This time his gesture was met with Lacey's fists beating his chest angrily. "I can't lose you!" Her words were coming out in shattered breaths. Her fists reddened under the attack as she pounded on Danny. Every ounce of her resolved crumbled in that moment. Tears were staining her face at a rapid pace. She hated him but loved him even more. ""Why did you do this to me! To us!" Her screams echoed as her body trembled with her onslaught of tears. "I can't take any more, Danny. I can't!"

Danny wrapped his arms around Lacey as she continued her assault on him. He knew it was pure emotion pouring from the girl who was used to hiding those emotions. He felt he deserved the pain her fists were making on his chest. After all, he chose to make her apart of his life again. Lacey's fists finally halted as she wilted into Danny's embrace. Harsh sobs wracked her body as she shook in convulsions in her lover's embrace. Danny tried to comfort her. He only wanted what was best for Lacey. He only wanted her to have a normal life. A life free from the burden of running with an accused murderer. _Couldn't Lacey see that he'd sacrifice his freedom for her happiness?_

"Don't leave me." She whispered in anguished voice. "Not now, Danny. Please."

Her pleads broke his heart. He knew that he was doing what was right for her. But it still hurt deeply knowing they both were in so much emotional pain. As Danny cupped her face, he reached up his thumbs to dry Lacey's tears.

Danny kissed Lacey then leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm afraid. Please be brave for me, Lacey."

"I know why you did this." Lacey's shattered breaths tickled and teased Danny's cheeks. However, she knew that this was the time to be strong for Danny. She gulped harshly trying to deter her tears. She succeeded on the most part. "I'm here for you. I believe in you." Her thoughts bounced back and forth in her head. Suddenly, Lacey put on a brave façade as she inhaled deeply. _Walls going up._ "We'll get through this. Trust me."

"I can't believe my dad's alive. I can't believe he let on that he was dead to me and mom." He'd change the subject of his soon incarceration to deter Lacey from breaking down again. He didn't know how much more his heart could take seeing Lacey broken. Danny felt himself wanting to run again. Away from the fears of being imprisoned. Away from the fact his dad betrayed him and his mother. Away from giving up Lacey even if it was for her. "Lacey, I need to tell you something..." He cleared his throat. "I lo..."

Lacey reached to touch his lips with her index finger. "Shhhh. Not yet. I want to hear that when we can be together, Danny."

"Please, Lace." Danny begged as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He kissed her nose. "What if I don't get out of this? The police still have the murder weapon with my fingerprints on it. Let me say those words to you."

"Like I said. Trust me." Lacey wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

She tiptoed to kiss him. Lacey made the kiss linger by taking her tongue slowing across Danny's lips. Danny squeezed Lacey's sides and pulled her closer to him. His body thrust slightly into her body on instinct. It was too difficult letting her go.

The sound of police sirens echoed through the room again. The sound serving as a reminder that their time together was fleeting.

A booming voice bounced against the barren walls. "Danny Desai, come out with your hands up!"

Danny finally let his grip on Lacey loosen. He turned to walk out the motel room. He had his hands raised in surrender. Lacey walked out as well. She watched as the police screamed at Danny like he was a common criminal.

"Down on your knees!" Came Eddie's voice.

Lacey watched as Danny dropped to his knees still holding his hands in the air.

She heard a woman's voice yelling after Eddie's. "Hands behind your head!"

Danny placed his hands behind his head. He turned his head to search for Lacey for encouragement. That was her undoing. She ran to him throwing herself around him in a tight embrace. His arms immediately surrounded Lacey as he buried his head in her crook of her neck. Danny could feel Lacey's tears wetting his t-shirt. He looked up at Kyle. A stray tear fell down Danny's cheek.

"Get away from him!" The female screamed. "NOW!"

"Let them be, Marilyn." Kyle put his gun back into his holster. "Danny is done running."

Eddie nodded in agreement as he watched his boss, Chief Masterson, walk up to the teen couple wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Lacey, you need to let him go." Kyle touched her shoulder.

Lacey jerked away from Kyle as she clutched Danny tighter. One hand was entwined in his hair. The other gripped his white shirt.

Lacey was pulled away from Danny by another police officer. Lacey screamed as she fought to keep a grip on Danny. His shirt wrinkled beneath her whitened knuckles. Danny closed his eyes trying to drown out the sound of the sirens as well as Lacey's screaming for him. Lacey had tried to be strong but she lost it when seeing Danny down on his knees in surrender.

Eddie pushed Danny over causing his body to hit the pavement of the parking lot.

Fred, who was witnessing the whole thing, rubbed his neck nervously but spoke up anyway. "Be careful with that kid. He's got a wound. You just reopened it."

Kyle and Eddie glanced at Danny noticing the blood pooling at the side of his shirt. Lacey let out a hurt whimper.

"Help him." She pleaded as she stared at Kyle. Lacey had collapsed to her knees. "Please, Chief Masterson. Help Danny."

Danny opened his eyes to stare intensely at Lacey. He mouthed to her. "I trust you."

His whispered words caused Lacey to calm again. She wiped her hand over her cheek as she stood up. Lacey frowned when she saw the guns drawn by Eddie and the lady investigator. Once again, she tried to act brave.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Her eyes darted to Chief Masterson. "He called you. Remember? Danny is turning himself in. Is this necessary?"

"No." Kyle stooped down beside of Danny. He placed the cuffs on Danny's wrist. "Marilyn Rossi likes to make a show of things."

Lacey glared at the female investigator who was determined to ruin Danny's life.

Eddie placed his own gun away as he walked up to Danny. He pulled on Danny's arm helping him to his feet. "Come on, kid."

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Marilyn asked as she placed her gun in her holster.

"I...I forced her to come along." Danny stammered out hoping to help Lacey.

"Yeah. Because she really looked like she was being forced when she had herself wrapped around you." Marilyn stated sarcastically.

"Stockholm syndrome." Danny smirked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Danny." Kyle opened the police cruiser door allowing Danny to get in. "Lacey isn't in trouble."

Danny nodded as he slunk down. He turned back to see Lacey staring at him. It broke his heart to see her tears streaming down her face. The police car pulled away. Lacey felt an overwhelming urge to chase after it.

She screamed in anguish as it got farther and farther away. She knew Danny was too far away to hear her but she had to say it. "I love you, Danny!"

When the police car was out of sight, Lacey broke down again. Only this time, she wretched and vomited as the reality of Danny being gone hit her.

Fred made his way to Lacey. She had fallen to her knees once more. He rubbed her back as he handed her an old handkerchief to wipe her face. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I really am."

"I love him." Lacey balled up her fists as she struck the pavement of the parking lot. "I love him and I wouldn't tell him or let him tell me."

"He knows." Fred assured her. "Trust me. That boy knows how much you love him."

A female police officer took Lacey by the elbow. "Let's go back to Green Grove. Your parents are waiting at the station for you."

"I'll get Sarah to pack up your things." Fred felt useless. He hoped that minor gesture would help. He knew it wouldn't.

Lacey allowed the female officer to lead her to another police car. She sat in the passenger seat staring ahead. All she could think about was holding Danny.

* * *

"I've done it again." Danny looked at Kyle after not seeing Lacey anymore. "I've caused Lacey too much pain."

Eddie gave Kyle a concerned look. It wasn't a secret that Chief Masterson's own daughter was also crazy about the boy that sat in the cruiser.

Kyle ignored Danny's words as he pulled onto the highway. "Your parents are waiting at the police station."

"Dad?" Danny asked as he stared ahead at Kyle. "Is dad there?"

"Yes, Danny." Kyle couldn't imagine what the kid was feeling. Seeing your supposed dead father the day you're getting arrested for murder was a little much for anyone. No less for a teenage boy.

"How long has it been since you saw your father?" Eddie tried to make conversation with the kid.

Kyle was curious to what Danny was thinking about that as well. Eddie and he both thought Danny was being framed. Too bad that they had no new leads to prove it. But the money, the note, the Connecticut connection was too much not to look into. The missing documents from City Hall were the link. But finding something, that someone was determined to keep hidden ,was almost impossible.

"I haven't seen Dad for awhile. He quit visiting me in juvie long before he supposedly died." Danny swallowed as he blinked his eyes. "I highly doubt he wants to see me now that I'm going to prison."

He was done talking. Danny closed his eyes remembering the previous night. He thought of how Lacey's body glistened with sweat when they made love. He thought of her face contorting in pleasure. He thought of her touches, her kisses, and her body with his. If that is all he had left in life was that memory, he would take it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Alibi**

The atmosphere of Green Grove seemed to be smothering as if a thick fog of hate had taken over. The news of Danny Desai being in police custody had spread like a wild fire. Chief Masterson realized that the news media would probably be camped out at the police station. What he wasn't prepared for was the town's people being lined up like a mob in front of the station. Many spectators were holding signs and throwing jeering remarks towards Danny.

The signs read messages of hate for the sixteen year old boy.

**No Room for Socios**

**CONVICT DESAI**

**Monsters not Welcome**

**Bring Peace back to Green Grove-Get Rid of Danny**

The one sign that caused Kyle to flinch the most read** Hang the Killer. **The words weren't as jarring as the crude drawing of Danny with a red jump rope around his neck. Both Kyle and Eddie turned to check on Danny's reaction to the comments and displays. Danny seemed cavalier in his attitude. He didn't seem to be bothered by any of it. However, Danny was putting up his usual façade as a defense mechanism.

Only when a person in the crowd stepped up and spat in Danny's face did the boy flinch. It was Karen that halted further assault on her son. She stepped from the crowd. Pulling out a tissue, she gently wiped Danny's face.

She turned with a scowl towards the crowd. "Who is the monster now?" She glared angrily before turning back to her son. "Mom is here, Danny."

Those simple words humanized Danny long enough to get the boy through the police station doors. Then the crowd began their shouting again.

Vikram Desai had witnessed his wife's protection of their son. He realized that Danny and Karen had a new dynamic about them. Through all the trials of the murder of Tara, the fake death , the juvenile years, and the newest accusations, Karen and Danny had bonded as mother and son.

"Son." Vikram reached to touch Danny's shoulder.

Danny instinctively jerked his shoulder from his dad's grasp. Danny stared ominously at Vikram.

He slowly stated between clinched teeth. "Don't touch me."

It was Kyle who pulled Danny out of reach of anyone that included Vikram Desai. He marched Danny into the room where Karen had been held earlier that month. He took off Danny's handcuffs.

"I'll speak to your parents. We'll hold you here until we get with lawyers and the court." Kyle suddenly saw the little boy who he had arrested five and half years earlier.

The same fear glistened behind Danny's dark irises. This time if felt different. This time, Kyle saw an innocent boy being accused when last time , he knew Danny had committed the crime.

"I'll let you speak to your parents once we handle the mob outside." Kyle started to shut the door.

"Just mom." Danny ran his hands through his dark hair. "And Lacey or Jo. I don't want to see anyone else but those three."

Kyle nodded his understanding as he closed the door. Kyle glanced at Karen standing off in the corner where Vikram seemed to be begging her to speak to him. Karen placed her hand up in the air alerting Vikram that like Danny, she had nothing to say to him.

Eddie glanced up giving Kyle a knowing look. Neither felt the boy was guilty. On the television screen hanging on a bare wall, the mayor gloated to the press as he spoke of capturing the serial killer. That is what he had dubbed Danny. Marilyn Rossi stood beside the mayor taking credit for solving the case.

Vikram Desai watched the tv screen. His face angered at the two cohorts trying to convict his son. _Soon neither would be smiling when Vikram Desai got through with them. _He was just biding his time until he received certain documents delivered to him.

Samuel Porter and Judy anxiously waited for their daughter. Lacey was to be brought to the police station for questioning due to her running with Danny. They stayed away from Karen and Vikram. Neither couple knew how to react around each other. It was obvious their teen children had strong feelings for one another. How far those feelings had gone physically one could only imagine. After all, two hormonal teens together night and day for almost two weeks had to bring some type physical reaction.

Once arriving at the police station, Lacey was helped out of the car by a police officer. The press didn't know the significance of the young girl due to her running with Danny was kept secret. Lacey noticed when the investigator and mayor made it to a black car with tinted windows. Lacey's eyes narrowed in on the plate. She noted that the license were from Conneticut. The mayor patted the female investigator's back before posing for photos for the press. Lacey straightened her shoulders as she made her way unscathed through the throngs of people.

She noticed Archie, Scott, and Serita in the crowd holding signs with derogatory remarks about Danny. Lacey fought the urge to jerk the signs from their hands to rip them up. Instead, Lacey held her head high as she made her way into the police station. Her only goal was to make sure Danny knew how much she loved him.

"Lacey." Judy was the first to spot her daughter. She sprinted to her child in order to wrap her arms around Lacey. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lacey shrugged her mother off.

Jo and Tess were the next to come into the small police station. They stared at the two sets of parents before making their way to Karen. Everyone was still oblivious to Tess's knowledge of Vikram's faking his own death.

"How's Danny?" Jo tugged at her camouflage jacket nervously. "Did he look good?"

Lacey heard Jo's question so she pushed from her mother and made a beeline to Karen. "He has a stab wound on his left side. I think the stitches came open when the was pushed to the ground on his arrest. Can you please have someone check that?"

Karen's eyes grew wide. "Stab...Danny was stabbed."

Lacey once again pulled back her shoulders proudly. "He saved me from being raped. Danny put his life in jeopardy for me." Lacey didn't know why but she turned her head to stare at Vikram. "Danny is like that. He'd do anything to protect those he loves."

The adults, as well as Jo, were surprised at how Lacey glared at Vikram. None really knew why she did what she did. Lacey wasn't even sure herself. But something that Danny said resonated in her that he killed Tara to protect his father and others.

Kyle made his way over to the Desais. He raked his hand over the back of his neck. "I know you need to get lawyered up before Danny is questioned. In the mean time, he can talk to either of you." Kyle hesitated. "However, Danny requested to only speak to you, Karen. As well as Jo and Lacey. Those are the only three he wants to see."

"Lacey will not be speaking to him." Samuel spoke authoritative. Judy nodded her head in agreement.

Lacey thought of the irony of her parents finally agreeing on something. She scowled at them. "I will speak to him."

"I'm sorry, Lacey." Kyle tried to run interference before things got more heated. "But as a minor, your parents have to give permission for you to speak to Danny."

"And we are not giving permission for that." Judy let her feelings be known just as Sam did. "For goodness sake, Lacey. He killed your best friend."

Lacey started to protest but saw that Marilyn Rossi and the mayor had made their way from outside to inside the station.

Both the mayor and the female investigator felt uncomfortable knowing that Vikram was alive. Both knew he could ruin them if he still had the proof of the mayor's illegal business practices. However, would Vikram sacrifice himself for his son? That was the question that plagued the mayor. After all, Vikram was knee deep in the dirty business as much as he was.

"I need to call my lawyer." Karen stated as she rubbed her temples.

"Lawyer up all you want." Marilyn stated haughtily. "We have the murder weapon with his DNA and fingerprints. This case is iron clad."

Lacey frowned slightly before speaking up. Danny was going to be taken away again. To Lacey, that was no longer an option. She smirked at the female investigator in much the same way that Danny did when he knew something no one else did. Or when he was about to get his way.

"How do you get that when Danny has an alibi for the night of Regina's death?" Lacey placed her hands on her hips.

Everyone turned to the teen girl. Marilyn spoke first. "What are you talking about? I went through those files. Danny had no alibi."

"Really?" Lacey pushed back her hair in a mocking manner. "Because I recall spending the night with him. Mrs. Desai saw me leaving the next morning."

"Lacey, what are you talking about?" Judy gasped as she clutched her ex-husband's hand.

"Didn't you question me about it, Chief Masterson?" Lacey ignored her mother's question as she stared boldly at Marilyn.

"I thought you said..." Kyle rubbed his chin wondering what Lacey was up to.

"What I said and what we did are two different things." Lacey continued to stare at Marilyn. "I was afraid of losing my boyfriend at the time. I'd be facing a scandal if my friends knew that I slept with Danny. Obviously my fears are justified due to what I went through only days before leaving this he## hole known as Green Grove."

"Are you saying that you lied about having sex with him?" Marilyn crossed her arms over her chest. "That is hindering an investigation."

"I'm naïve about that sort of thing. Aren't I, Chief Masterson?" Lacey bit her lip. "After all, I did hide crucial evidence before. I didn't tell because I was sure Danny was innocent. IF you don't believe I'd hide the fact that Danny and I were together, there is a certain video that I'm sure someone still has. Jo can vouch for that. She's seen it."

Jo nodded. "I did. Proves her and Danny are..." Jo slightly grinned due to knowing Lacey was trying to help Danny. "..very close."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lacey." Samuel spoke up. "You didn't have sex with Danny that night."

"How would you know?" Lacey spouted out. "You weren't there. If you don't believe Danny and I had sex, I can prove it. I can tell you every last detail on his body. Would you like me to start with those details? He's go the cutest mole on his..."

Lacey had no idea what part of Danny's anatomy she was going to say. She was very happy that her mother interrupted.

"Lacey Porter! That is enough." Judy stepped towards her daughter. "Quit being so crass."

"What I find enough is keeping my boyfriend locked up for no reason." Lacey turned to look at Karen. "You did see me leaving your home that morning. Didn't you, Mrs. Desai? Did I actually look like I was fleeing from an innocent night of sharing conversation with your son?"

Karen raised her eyebrows as she smiled. "No. I figured you were trying to sneak out for obvious reasons."

"Please." Judy shook her head in disbelief. "Why would you do such a thing on Danny's first night back? And claiming him for a boyfriend. Come on, Lacey."

"Have you not looked at Danny?" Lacey was trying to channel Regina. She could convince them that sex was all she had on her mind in this case. "Regina wanted to sleep with him. I wasn't going to let her be the one that got to Danny first thing out of juvie. It was that simple. Danny is gorgeous. I wanted my shot at him."

"If this is true, why are did you run with him?" Marilyn asked with a cocky grin.

"Run?" Lacey laughed boisterously trying to add dramatic flare. "We weren't running. I was bullied relentlessly by my friends and other classmates for being with him. I convinced Danny I needed to get away."

"Please. This is ridiculous." Marilyn Rossi rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't you tell when you found out about him being wanted for murder and was on the run?"

Lacey looked Rossi square in the eyes. "We were a little too busy with other endeavors to watch the news I guess."

Jo's eyes bugged out. For once since Vikram's return, Karen and he shared an amused look. Judy was too busy grappling with the way her daughter was acting to think about already telling Lacey about Danny being wanted for murder. Kyle kept quiet too.

"Lacey, may I speak to you?" Kyle grabbed Lacey by the elbow and pulled her away. Jo followed not caring if her dad protested or not.

"Lacey..." Kyle began to give his speech about falsifying information.

"You don't know what happened that night, Chief Masterson." Lacey breathed in deeply. "If this case is closed, we will never know who killed her. We both know that Danny didn't commit this crime."

Jo stared at her father. "Danny even told me Lacey spent the night that night."

"Well, Lacey." Kyle didn't like the girl lying. But he had no way to prove other wise. "I guess you're now Danny's alibi."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Woman's Love**

"Lacey did what?" Danny paced back and forth across the room. "But she was asleep. I was asleep."

"Danny, don't say that to the police. Let Lacey do this." Karen pushed a stray strand of hair behind Danny's ear after getting him to halt his pacing. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine here." Danny admitted as he sat down on the cot in the room. "It's safe."

Karen knew exactly what Danny meant. She had been witness to many of his bruises on her visits to the juvenile detention center. Real prison meant real men. Real men would damage Danny beyond both their fearful imaginations especially considering Danny's handsome features.

"Danny, you didn't do this." Karen took his hand in hers. "You didn't kill that girl. I believe in you and so does Lacey."

"I miss Lacey." Danny sighed as he settled back against the wall behind the bed. It had been three days away from Lacey. She wasn't allowed to contact him by order of her parents."I love her, Mom."

"I figured as much." Karen chuckled slightly. "So let Lacey do this. Be happy like you deserve."

Danny smiled with a coy grin. "Look at the women in my life. My mother wanted to claim murdering someone for me. My girlfriend wants to claim being my alibi."

"You can't beat a woman's love, Danny." Karen crossed her arms embracing herself. "A woman that truly loves a man will be loyal to him but call him on his flaws too. She will always expect the best from him despite when he's done wrong."

"You're talking about Dad now. Aren't you?" Danny stood up. He pulled his mother into his arms.

Tears attacked Karen unexpectedly. "How could I still love your father after all he's put us through?"

Danny rubbed up and down Karen's back. "I miss him, Mother. But I don't want to let him just waltz back into our lives so easily. Has he explained anything?"

"Not really. I never gave him that chance. He only said he was protecting us." Karen sighed as she released Danny from the embrace. She dried her tears. "Look at me being all emotional over your father when you're having so much problems at the moment. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Danny smiled as he breathed out. "What happens now?"

"The lawyers are doing their thing." Karen half smiled. "Let's hope that bond hearing later today gives us good news. I want my son back home."

Danny nodded as he rubbed his neck. "Will Dad be there?"

"Yes." Karen tucked her hair behind her shoulders. "I'm sorry this is all happening to you."

"I'm fine." Danny returned the fake smile back to his mother. "I am."

Eddie opened the door peering in. "Danny, you better get your suit on. Mrs. Desai, would you like an escort to the courthouse? The mob is back at it."

"That would be nice." Karen embraced Danny once more. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

It wasn't long before Danny was standing in front of a judge. His lawyer stood with him. Danny turned to see Tess and Jo on his side of the courtroom. The other side was filled with familiar faces as well. Danny could see the glee in Archie's eyes as he, along with Sarita and Scott, took a seat behind Gloria Crane.

Rico fumbled in taking a seat next to Jo. Tyler and Phoebe had decided not to take sides on the matter. They stayed at home despite it being big news around town. Jo and Lacey preferred it that way.

Lacey and Judy walked in the courtroom. Lacey insisted on being there. Judy only agreed to allow Lacey to go if she tagged along. Upon entering, Judy automatically ventured to the Crane side of the room. Lacey rolled her eyes at her mother as she pushed on to take a seat next to Karen.

Karen smiled as she took Lacey's hand and squeezed. Danny glanced over his shoulder giving Lacey a genuinely happy look. He was so relieved that his girlfriend was supporting him despite the whispers of the crowd towards Lacey's actions.

Vikram sat on the other side of Karen. Danny's lawyer said it would look better to show both parents were in this together supporting their son. Karen wanted desperately to take Vikram's hand for support. Vikrman yearned for her touch as well. He still loved her. Despite what his son and wife thought about his actions, he truly was trying to protect them from danger.

Tess was Vikram's liaison to his family. She was asked by Vikram to keep an eye on things as well as to help Karen where needed. At first Tess resented being Vikram's eyes and ears into his wife's and son's life. However, the more time spent with Karen, the more Tess realized that there was a friendship there. She also realized that her unrequited feelings towards Vikram would stay that. He loved his wife. He made that painfully obvious.

"How does the defendent plead?" The judge looked down at her documents.

"Not guilty." Danny's lawyer spoke for Danny.

"What does the state conclude should be bond?" The judge glanced up over her wire rimmed glasses.

"We request the defendant be remanded without bond. He has already shown he will flee if given the chance." The prosecutor looked over his notes.

"Your honor, Danny Desai is sixteen. We ask for a reasonable bond and his release to his parents. According to the young lady with Danny, they were not running from the law. They were on a romantic getaway due to pressures of a private video being released of the couple. Danny had not been arrested yet nor did he know of the charges against him." His lawyer glanced at the judge. "Mr. Desai didn't even break his parole. He stayed inside the state line of New York. If he were running, he would have not called to turn himself in once he gained knowledge of his arrest warrant."

"Mr. Desai, if I release you on bond, what guarantees do I have that you won't take this opportunity to flee?" To the surprise of both the prosecutor and lawyer, the judge addressed Danny.

Danny turned to stare at Lacey. She smiled back knowingly. Danny then turned back to the judge. "I have every reason to stay in Green Grove, your honor. And no reason to flee."

The judge caught the look between the teens. She was a mother of a teenager herself. She had no doubt the boy would stay in hopes of reuniting with his girlfriend. "The bond is set for $200, 000.00 cash on the terms that Danny Desai be released to his parents' custody. " The judge stared at Danny. "You will not leave the city limits of Green Grove. You will attend school daily with the only exception being illness. I will require you to wear an ankle bracelet to alert the authorities of leaving your home. I am not saying you're guilty, Mr. Desai. However, the town is tense and emotions are high. This will make them feel at ease as well as protect you."

"Your honor, Green Grove High School expelled Mr. Desai." His lawyer spoke as he rifled through papers.

"I am aware of the expulsion. However, the legality of that is questionable." The judge looked pensive before stating. "In that case, Danny Desai will be provided with a home school teacher to keep up with his work due to this fact." The judge blew out air. "I believe in the system of innocent until proven guilty. This is your chance to spend time with your family, Mr. Desai, until your pre-trial date. Relish in this time and don't do anything stupid to cause your bond to be revoked."

"Yes, your honor." Danny couldn't believe it. He had spent three days in the small jail room at the police station. Now he would be free until a court date.

The judge glanced at her documents. "I will see you in my courtroom ten days from today for the pre-trial hearing. Next case."

And like that, Danny Desai was free for the moment. He turned to be embraced by his mother. Once released by Karen, Vikram smiled briefly at his son. Danny glared before turning his attention to Lacey. To his surprise, Lacey wrapped him in her arms. It seems his girlfriend was done hiding him.

Lacey sighed as she whispered. "I forgot to say something before they took you in." Lacey pulled away as she cupped Danny's face. "I love you, Danny Desai."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: It is Real**

Lacey melted into Danny's arms trying to enjoy their moment. "Is your side okay?"

"Yeah." Danny whispered into her ear. "I had to go to the medical center. The doctor said whoever stitched me up did a great job. They stitched up where it busted. It wasn't bad at all. It looked worse than it was."

Lacey cupped Danny's face. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried."

The teens lips met briefly before someone cleared their throat behind them.

"We need to get that ankle bracelet on you." An officer of the court took Danny by the elbow. "You can see your boyfriend later, Miss. He'll be escorted home in a couple of hours."

Lacey nodded as grin spread across her face. Danny winked as he was led away.

Karen hugged Lacey. "Thanks for being there for him."

"We do appreciate you, Lacey." Vikram added with a charming smile.

Karen rolled her eyes causing Lacey to stifle a giggle. Lacey couldn't help but wonder if Danny and she made such cute couple as the adult Desai couple.

"May I come over when he gets home?"

"Of course." Karen rubbed Lacey's arm. "You are welcome anytime."

"Lacey.." Judy grinned a forced grin. "We'll talk about visiting Danny later."

Gloria Crane marched up to Lacey and Karen. She glared at both women. "Your monster of a son may have got out today. However, when he goes to trial, I pray they put him up for life." Gloria turned to Lacey. "I can't believe you'd be with Regina's murderer. She loved you so much, Lacey."

"Mrs. Crane, Danny didn't murder your daughter. I loved her too. But I was at his home that night. I spent the night." Lacey tried to reason with Gloria. She did love Regina as a best friend. Her mother's feelings were important to her.

Jo and Tess made it over to the group. They thought they may have to run interference for Karen and Lacey.

"Really? You'd have sex with a boy on the first night out of prison!" Gloria feigned like she felt faint. "I can't believe my daughter would consider you a good friend with morals like that."

"EXCUSE ME!" Judy's voice rose. She may not agree with what her daughter was doing but no one insulted her child without a fight coming their way.

"Seriously." Jo snorted slightly. "Regina was practically begging Danny to have sex with her."

"Jo." Tess's eyes widened. "NOT now."

"What?" Jo shrugged. "It's true. Danny just happened to prefer Lacey over Regina."

Gloria scowled at Jo before turning her attentions back to Karen and Vikram. "Keep that son of yours on a tight leash before he murders again."

With those words, Gloria marched off angrily.

"She's a little high strung." Jo countered as she looked at Lacey.

"She's hurting." Lacey added. "Mrs. Crane really does think Danny killed her daughter. I don't take what she says too seriously. I can't imagine the pain she feels thinking her daughter's murderer is free. Mrs. Crane had a major loss. Regina was her world."

Karen glanced at Vikram then Tess. Judy was looking at her daughter with pride. Lacey was very mature about the situation. The adults recognized Lacey had an upstanding character.

After the courthouse cleared, they all eventually went their separate ways.

Once in the car, Judy informed Lacey that she would not be seeing Danny. Lacey wanted to throw a fit but knew it was to no avail. She protested but Judy seemed set on the subject.

"He's not good for you, Lacey." Judy patted Lacey's leg. "Running off with him proves that. You're my daughter and I love you. I want to protect you."

"Danny would never hurt me physically, Mom." Lacey pleaded as she watched her house get closer. "He never means to hurt me at all."

"There is no discussion on this." Judy continued to talk as they got out the car. She made her way into the house, where Samuel was with Clara waiting.

"What is going on?" Samuel asked as he placed an old magazine down.

Clara glanced up from her I-pad to listen to the conversation.

"Danny got out on bond. His pre-trial will be in ten days." Judy placed her purse on the couch. She rubbed her temples. "Our daughter doesn't seem to understand my concerns about her seeing Danny."

"Lacey will not see Danny nor have contact with him." Samuel stated knowing he was agreeing with his ex-wife. "That is final, young lady."

"No, it's not!" Lacey protested to their surprise. "Danny is important to me. I can't believe you're doing this! I understand being grounded for what I did. But not seeing or contacting Danny again isn't going to happen!"

"Lacey Porter! Do not speak to us like that." Judy threw her arms up in the air. "What has gotten into you?"

"Danny did apparently." Clara scoffed. She looked up feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Clara, shut up." Lacey clinched her fists. "This is none of your business."

"I beg to differ." Clara pulled her headphones from her ears. She was going to be on Lacey's side or leave her thoughts silent on the subject. But when Lacey snapped at her, the thirteen year old snapped back. "When I saw an convicted murderer climbing into my sister's bedroom the first time. I started to call the police. But when I saw my sister grabbing him to help him in, I figured he wasn't there to kill her. He was there to nail her."

"Clara!" Judy and Samuel both spoke loudly.

"Whatever." Clara stood up. "All I'm saying is that Lacey has been sneaking Danny in about a week after he got back. He didn't kill her then and I doubt he will now. He even spent hours here and NO ONE knew but Lacey and me. Of course, Lacey didn't have a clue I knew. It was pretty obvious that when he comes in with his hair all tied back but climbs out her window a few hours with hair all undone an shirt all messed up and buttons undone; that they weren't discussing their latest Chemistry assignment."

Lacey glared at Clara wanting her to shut up. The mean stare only fueled Clara on. She defiantly added. "Mom, Dad, you should really check out the video of them. I hear it is very heated."

"STOP IT!" Lacey screamed before her parents could reprimand Clara.

"Well, please tell me that you and Danny used protection on this little Bonnie and Clyde adventure. I don't want any rugrats in our family just yet." Clara stated snottily.

"Clara, go upstairs to your room." Judy pointed to the stairway. "NOW."

Clara shrugged nonchalantly as she made her way to the stairs. "Fine. My work here is done anyway."

Lacey could feel her lip trembling. "She is such a spoiled brat."

"Lacey, this isn't about Clara." Judy spoke softly. "This is about Danny being dangerous."

Samuel agreed.

Lacey shook her head as she fought back tears. "I love him. And before either of you say that I'm too young to know what love is..DON'T. I can't help it if your marriage was a lie. I can't help it that there was never true love there. I refuse to be tainted by your mistakes. I love him. He protected me.."

"You wouldn't have been in danger if..." Samuel spoke up trying to get past the truth Lacey was spewing.

"Danny asked me not to go." Lacey felt tears burning her eyes. She would not cry in front of them. "I am the one that insisted. I can't lose him again. I lost him once. I refuse to lose him if I have a chance to keep him in my life."

"You lied about his alibi just like you're lying about why you ran. I remember telling you specifically that he was on the run." Judy breathed out. "That is breaking the law. That is the only reason I'm not saying anything."

"I didn't lie about staying the night with him, Mom." Lacey bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were glassy due to her tears stinging them. "I don't care what you think. I know what kind of person Danny is. I know how he makes me feel. I know that I haven't felt this happy since before he killed Tara. Yes.." Lacey held up her hand. "Before you remind me that he did kill Tara, I know that. He has admitted that. But I believe that Danny felt he had to. Besides, that isn't going to stop me from wanting to be with him. You can lock me away in my room or whatever. But eventually, I'm going to get to Danny even if I have to defy you."

Judy breathed out due to exhaustion of arguing with her daughter. "To allow you to see him...we wouldn't be good parents."

Samuel glanced up at Lacey. "Don't you see that?"

"I do see why you'd think that." Lacey closed her eyes than reopened them. "But you both can't start parenting me now after not parenting me for years. I'm not insulting you. But Dad, you lied to us and stayed away because of that lie. Jo was wrong to out you as she did. But you should've been man enough to tell us without having someone else find out." Lacey lips quivered slightly. "I told Jo all I wanted was you happy. Why can't you want that for me?"

"I do..." Samuel was cut off by Lacey's continued speech.

"Mom, I love you too. But Clara and her gymnastics is all you do as far as mothering. You only tried to get back in my life because of Danny's return." Lacey closed her eyes trying to think of her words. "I know it was because I put up a wall. I pretended I was well adjusted. I dated the star of the school. I was the popular girl. But none of that was real." Lacey touched her heart. "This thing with Danny. It is real."

Samuel glanced over at Judy. In that instant, both knew that their daughter wasn't going to listen to their reasoning.

Judy took a deep breath before thinking of her answer. "Let me talk to your father about this. Can you give us that?"

Lacey nodded as she headed upstairs. She stopped as she grabbed the stair banister. "I do love you both."

* * *

Karen had called Lacey to tell her what time to come over. She wanted Lacey there when her son got home. Lacey didn't have to heart to tell her that her parents may not let her. So she told Karen she would be there.

Lacey felt jittery knowing that her parents were downstairs making a major decision in her life. However, she was determined to continues seeing Danny. It would be easier if they agreed. Lacey had built up so many walls to be strong. They were bound to crumble eventually. It seemed that since Danny's arrest, she had crumbled too often. Tears bombarded her as her shoulders shook.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken when Clara opened her door. Lacey wiped her eyes quickly not wanting anyone to see her in emotional turmoil.

"Mom and Dad want to see you downstairs." Clara stated as she stared at her older sister. Lacey's eyes looked swollen. Clara hadn't ever seen Lacey cry or show much emotion. It hurt to see Lacey so distraught. "Lace, I'm sorry. I was..."

"It's okay." Lacey stood up. She rubbed her sister's back. "I understand how much pent up anger we all carry in this house. I guess we both let it out."

"I understand why you see Danny." Clara knocked up against her sister playfully. "He's hot."

Lacey laughed at her sister then made her way downstairs. Judy and Samuel waited for their oldest daughter.

"We've decided..." Samuel began. "That you may have contact with Danny. He can come here for supervised visits."

"NO more sneaking in our windows." Judy almost laughed at how that sounded. "The supervised visits will last until his trial. Then we will allow you to date him. We don't like this. However, seeing as you ran off with him, we know you will continue to see Danny no matter what we have to say." Judy glanced at Samuel again.

"You're grounded for two weeks. No car. No Danny." Before Lacey could protest. "Starting with no seeing Danny after his trial. We know you only have ten days with him in case.."

"He won't get sent off." Lacey bit her lip. "If that is what you're going to say. I was at his house. I'm not lying about that." Lacey practically skipped to her parents. "Thank you. I need to get ready. Mrs. Desai wants me there when they drop off Danny."

After Lacey was out of sight, Samuel rubbed his fingers over his temples."Did we do the right thing as parents?"

"Probably not." Judy admitted as she stood up. "But Lacey is a strong willed young lady. If she's made up her mind that Danny is going to be in her life, we can't stop her. That shows me one thing for sure. As far as loving Danny,it is real."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Dinner with the Parents**

Karen and Vikram tried to pretend there was no tension in the air. They wanted Danny to feel at home with them. However, trying to prove there was no tension only made more tension. Vikram tried to make Danny interact with him. Danny ignored Vikram for the most part. He missed his son. If he could only explain his reasoning for his fake death and not visiting Danny in juvenile detention. However, it would only put his son in more danger.

Vikram checked his email messages on the computer. Still nothing from his source. He knew it would take awhile to get the information he had hid. However, Vikram was getting impatient. He took a risk for himself and his family coming back to Green Grove. But that risk was worth it to get Danny out of the trumped up charges against him.

Danny kept staring at the window showing his impatience.

"She'll be here." Karen pushed Danny's hair behind his ear. "Lacey is as excited as you are."

"Thanks for inviting her over." Danny peeked out the window once more. "What is taking her so long?"

"She's probably trying to get all beautiful to see her boyfriend." Karen teased as she straightened Danny's jacket collar. "Calm down."

"Lacey doesn't have to try to be beautiful. She just is." Danny raised his eyebrows. "Thanks, Mom. For everything. For all your help with dinner and the flowers you got for her. I want to thank you for all your help."

"That's what I do, Danny. It's my job." Out of habit, Karen pushed Danny's hair behind his ear. "Try to calm down. It hasn't been that long since you've seen her."

"We spent the last two weeks together non stop." Danny grinned widely. "It feels strange not seeing her the last few days."

Vikram watched in interest as his wife doted on his son. At one time, Danny and Karen had a lot of conflict between them. Karen wasn't the best mother. However, Vikram knew she tried even if that was lacking at times. Now it seemed his wife's world was the son they shared. It warmed his heart to know that the two had bonded as they did. Vikram could only wish that he would get the chance to integrate himself in their lives again. Vikram missed spending time with them both.

He had missed Danny growing up. He was impressed by the man Danny was turning into. In the short time he had spent around Danny, Vikram noticed his son's charm and charismatic attitude. He also noticed that Lacey Porter was a huge part of Danny's life. Danny had charmed the gorgeous young lady enough to be his girlfriend. Vikram couldn't help but think of he and Karen when they were young. Karen was the popular girl too. To Vikram, Karen's looks were unrivaled by even the most beautiful starlet. She was perfect. The moment he saw her, Vikram wanted her. He had to have her.

Vikram had dated Tess at the time. Soon, he broke up with her. He couldn't get the image of Karen out of his mind. It wasn't fair to Tess that he was so hung up on Karen to keep on dating her. Tess didn't make him feel the same as Karen made him feel. Tess was his friend more than a girlfriend. Yet, Tess wanted more. Vikram tried dating her. They were even intimate with each other. But there was more with Karen. There was this unexplained passion between the two. To this day, Vikram would look at Karen. She would take his breath away.

Danny looked at Lacey the same way. He was in love with a deep burning unexplained passion. Vikram knew it because he had lived the same with Karen. He only hoped that his son didn't make the same mistakes as he did. He hoped that he would cherish Lacey as she should be. Vikram wished he had cherished Karen more.

"Can you help me set the table?" Karen asked of Vikram. He nodded feeling relieved she was involving him somewhat.

"Danny and Lacey." Vikram placed the silverware down. "I can't say that I didn't see that coming from a mile away. He always did look at Lacey differently than Jo. I remember him getting all flustered at his eleventh birthday party when Lacey handed him his gift. Do you remember that?"

Karen felt her body turn rigid. "Yes. Vik, I'm not ready to make nice. Okay?"

"Karen, I did what I did to protect my family." Vikram took Karen's hand. She tried to pull away. He held to her hand tightly. "I'm not expecting you to jump back into my life right away. But I'm right here."

"I know you are." Karen pulled her hand free. "It is going to take Danny and I some time."

"You know...even if you don't let me jump back into your life, I wouldn't mind jumping back into your bed." Vikram winked with a charming smile.

Karen couldn't help but smile. She tried to hide the way Vik made her feel. He still had a hold of her heart. She hated that he knew that. "Set the table, Vik."

* * *

Lacey looked especially beautiful tonight. She had taken time to curl her hair in loose ringlets. She seemed to dress in a cute trendy teen outfit. Danny couldn't help to notice that her white noise skinny jeans hugged her hips perfectly. He automatically licked his lips. Lacey smiled at Danny's reaction as his eyes swept over her.

She knew that her tie up wedge booties caused her legs to look especially shapely with her skinny jeans. Her Indie print crop top showed a slight sliver of skin around her waist. She topped the outfit off with a little maroon cropped blazer. It matched one of the colors of her crop top.

"You look beautiful." Danny stepped forward to wrap his arms around Lacey's waist.

Lacey bit her lip as she checked out her boyfriend. He had on a white Henley long sleeve shirt. He had a black jacket over his shirt that caused him to look mysteries. His gray Chino pants fit him loosely but still caused Lacey to swallow due to how he looked in his outfit.

Lacey's arms encircled Danny's neck. She opted to tease him rather than say he looked handsome, she bit her lip and said."You look hot."

"Lacey Porter, are you only dating me for my body?" Danny teased as he pulled her tighter. He nibbled at her ear as he whispered. "Because I'd be okay with that."

Lacey giggled slightly before entangling her fingers in Danny's hair. "I love it when you wear your hair down."

"Oh yeah." Danny wiggled his eyebrows. "Gives you a better grip. Huh?"

Vikram cleared his throat. It was a little too much with the sexual innuendos between his son and Lacey. He'd definitely have to get used to that. The last time he had spent any significant amount of time with Danny was visiting him in juvie at age thirteen. Danny's voice was still changing and he was not quite tall yet. He looked rather boyish compared to the Danny that stood holding his girlfriend tightly to him.

"Your mother said supper is ready."

Lacey jerked her arms off around Danny's neck quickly. She could feel her face heat up with embarrassment. Danny dropped his hands slowly from Lacey's waist. He slid his hand into Lacey's before pulling her towards the kitchen.

The dinner conversation was actual entertaining. Vikram told stories of Danny, Lacey, and Jo. He was the one that seemed to always be taking photos of them. Vikram knew the trio had a special bond.

"I remember that." Karen laughed as she glanced at Lacey. "Danny was covered in a rash from getting into poison ivy."

"I can't believe you. You told Jo and me that you were trying to get your soccer ball. That is how you got in the patch of poison ivy." Lacey teased Danny.

"I wasn't about to tell you that I was trying to pick you flowers." Danny chuckled. "And Jo would have teased me relentlessly over my crushing on you."

"Well, I love that you suffered all that itching for me." Lacey knocked her shoulder into Danny's.

Without thinking, Danny leaned in to give Lacey a quick peck on the lips. "You're worth it."

Lacey could feel herself blush at Danny's display in front of his parents. However, it made her giddy at the same time. "The supper is great, Mrs. Desai."

"Thanks, Lacey." Karen smiled genuinely. "Danny helped get me started. He's rather a good cook."

Danny shrugged. He stated humbly. "I only told her the recipe. Mom did all the cooking."

"By the way, you both look amazing." Karen added. "I love that outfit on you, Lacey."

"Thanks." Lacey smiled brightly. "Clara picked it out. She's a fashion diva lately."

"Is that my jacket, Danny?" Vikram spoke up. "I can't believe you fit into my clothing."

Danny felt himself grow tense. He stated sarcastically. "Yeah. It is. I thought it would go good with my new ankle bracelet."

"Is any one ready for dessert?" Karen didn't want Danny's first night home to be tense for him. Therefore, she changed the subject.

"Actually, I'm stuffed." Lacey smiled as she peered over at Danny.

"Thanks, Mom." Danny stood up. He reached his hand out to take Lacey's. "But I want to spend some time with my girlfriend before she has to go home."

"I understand." Karen smiled at her son and Lacey. "I'll clean up."

"Can we help?" Lacey asked even if Danny was trying to pull her away.

"That's okay. I'll help her." Vikram stated as he started cleaning up the dishes.

Lacey nodded as Danny pulled her away.

Vikram frowned. "You do realize our son is probably going to have sex with his girlfriend upstairs? And that girlfriend is Lacey Porter?"

"Danny and Lacey aren't little kids anymore, Vik." Karen walked to the kitchen to rinse the dishes. Vikram followed carrying more dishes. "They are sexually active. That is a given considering they lived like adults for two weeks. What should I do, go check on them? Danny may go to prison. I want him to have a normal life. As normal as he can with his past. You weren't here to see how our son is tortured. Lacey accepts him. Actually, she does more than accept him. She loves him."

"Danny won't go to prison, Karen." Vikram stared intensely at his wife. "That won't happen. Trust me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Promise**

Danny fidgeted with the edge of his shirt as he stared at Jo. "I'm glad you came by." Danny sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Let's not go there, Danny." Jo smirked slightly. "I was being immature and irrational."

"Look at you being grown up all the sudden." Danny laughed lowly. "At any rate, I'm glad you came to see me."

"I know you and Lacey are very serious, Danny. I know that she is totally in love with you." Jo glanced to see her parents in the kitchen talking to Vikram and Karen. They had all decided to come see Desai's the day before Danny' pre-trial.

"I love her too, Jo." Danny took a deep breath. "And as my best friend, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure." Jo answered immediately. She owed him that much.

"Take care of Lacey for me if I get sent away." Danny swallowed as he held up his hand. "Don't try to say I won't get sent away. I know this is a pre-trial. But I could get sent away in a few days after. The speedy trial thing and all." Danny closed his eyes trying to think. "I don't want Lacey waiting on me. I'll never get out if I'm sent away this time. Even if I put in appeals, the evidence is overwhelming. You know as well as I do that the prosecutor is going to use Lacey's love against me. He'll say she is lying for me." Danny couldn't help but smile. "Truthfully, she is. I was asleep and so was she. I think the necklace and fingerprints on the murder weapon trumps her alibi for me."

"Lacey will want to keep in contact." Jo insisted. Danny was asking the impossible of Lacey as far as Jo was concerned.

"I know." Danny ran his hand through his hair. "That is where she'll need you, Jo. Lacey will need you when I tell her I don't want her to keep in contact with me. Promise me that you'll be there for her."

"I promise." Jo assured Danny as she took his hand.

* * *

Danny had plans to have a serious conversation with Lacey on her last visit before his pre-trial. However, it seemed Lacey had other things in mind. Her goal was to keep Danny from worrying about the pre-trial even if it was momentarily. What started out as her doing a little strip tease for him ended in him doing a lot of good things for her and to her in return.

They had turned the music up loudly. It was a good thing too. Who knew that demure Lacey Porter would be a screamer?

Lacey had redressed in her clothes. Instead of dressing, Danny opted for a pair of sweat pants and no shirt.

"Do you think your parents heard us?" Lacey bit her lip as she asked worriedly.

"No." Danny answered as he tried to catch his breath. That was a lot more fun than he imagined. He was a natural at that according to how Lacey pulled his hair and screamed his name. _Go, Danny_.

"Oh. Good." Lacey breathed out in relief.

"They may have heard you though." Danny taunted. "I wasn't that loud."

Lacey's eyes widened. She smacked him lightly on the chest. "Oh gosh. Please tell me your joking."

Danny kissed the crown of Lacey's head. "I'm pretty sure that the music was loud enough. Besides, I don't mind the screaming. It was a real turn on."

Lacey giggled as she began to twirl her finger on Danny's chest. "You were amazing."

Danny slid his hand up and down Lacey's back. "Lace, we need to talk."

"Okay." Lacey remained with her head snuggly against Danny's chest. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I love you with all that is in me." Danny could feel himself become nervous.

"Why do a fear a _but_ coming?" Lacey's voice cracked slightly.

"If I get sent away, I don't want you contacting me at all." Danny said all in one quick breath. He was afraid if he didn't get it out, he wouldn't say it. "I'd love getting your letters and you coming to visit. But I don't want you to do that."

Lacey felt her lip quiver. Then she swiped her hand under her eyes quickly. "I can't do that, Danny. I love you."

Danny pulled Lacey up to have her face inches from his. "I love you too. Believe me. However, you will need to move on."

"But you're innocent." Tears trailed down Lacey's cheeks and continued to wet her neck. "You are innocent."

"I know." Danny took his thumbs to try to wipe Lacey's tears away. "But that may not be enough. I murdered before. The fingerprints and the necklace..."

"Please, Danny. Don't ask this of me." Lacey begged as she cupped his face. "You won't get sent away. If you do, we can appeal the ruling."

"Lace, listen to me." Danny pleaded as he leaned his forehead against hers. Their breathes mingled together. "I want you to do this. Be a teenager. Find someone worthy of you. Someone that treats you like you deserve. Be happy with him. Make friends that are real friends. Live your life."

"I won't be happy with out you." She whispered lightly as her tears continued to fall. "Why don't you want me writing or visiting? I will this time, Danny. I promise."

"No. No." Danny could feel his own cheeks begin to get wet with his tears. "It won't be fair to you. It won't. Last time, I knew I was eventually coming home. This time if I get sent away, I won't be coming home. And if by some chance a few years from now, the real killer of Regina is revealed, I'd be a changed man. I don't want to have to face you as damaged as I'll be."

"Please." Lacey breathed out a she captured his lips eagerly. Both could taste the saltiness of each other's tears. She broke the kiss after a long moment.

"Promise me." Danny wrapped his fingers in Lacey's hair. He kissed her nose then repeated his words. "Promise me."

Lacey trembled as she gulped out between her tears. "I promise."

They held each other in silence until Vikram knocked on Danny's door. He opened it slowly. "Lacey, your mother called. She thinks it is time to get home."

Lacey whimpered as she turned her face into Danny's chest. She had ignored the persistent ringing of her phone. She didn't want to give up any second being in Danny's arms.

Vikram shut the door after a few seconds of seeing his son trying to comfort Lacey. He could tell both teens were distraught.

Eventually, both teens made it to the front door of the Desai home. Danny had placed on a t-shirt. Lacey was still a mess from all the tears she had cried. They kissed one last time before Lacey pulled away and ran from Danny.

Danny closed the door not wanting to see her crying anymore. Vikram touched his shoulder. This time, Danny didn't pull away.

"It will be okay, Son." Vikram squeezed Danny's shoulder with a firm grip. "I promise."

Danny frowned. He started to ask how Vikram could promise such a thing. How could he make that promise with all that Danny was facing?

A knock on the door caused Danny not to question Vikram. He opened the door.

Lacey stood there. She flung herself at Danny. Lacey's arms went around Danny's neck as she pulled close to him.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Lacey whispered into Danny's ear. "I can't keep that promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: This update didn't turn out as I had hoped. It was a lot shorter and I took out the filler. I had a longer conversation planned but realized it didn't work. Sorry so short and I hope not too many are disappointed in this update. Hopefully, the next one won't bore you to tears. I plan on the pre-trial.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Pre-Trial**

The mayor of Green Grove hands shook as he opened the large manila envelope. He took in a sharp intake of air before he allowed the envelope to drop to his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck as his palms began to sweat. He picked up the phone making the phone call that needed made. Vikram Desai had won this battle. Yet, he had not yet won the war.

* * *

Danny was dressed in one of his father's Armani suits. He looked like a male model rather than a teen killer. Lacey bit her lip nervously as she made her way to be with Karen. Sitting together was the way both females liked it. They were equally supporting Danny.

Kyle even joined Tess and Jo on Danny's side of the court. Eddie stayed in his uniform as an officer to keep any trouble at bay. Kyle opted to be a citizen today for support of his daughter. He knew if Danny were to be sent on to trial, that his bond would be revoked and he could possibly be held until his trial date. If the judge made the decision to go to trial, that meant the evidence was strong against Danny. Jo would be devastated.

Lacey took in a deep breath knowing she'd be called on when it was time for defense. She would lie for Danny if she had to. Lacey hated herself for thinking that. In the past, Lacey would never have considered lying in court. However, she knew Danny was innocent. Nothing could convince her other wise.

Everyone stood as the judge made it into the courtroom. The judge pulled back her judge's robe as she took a seat.

"You may be seated." The judge said allowing all to sit. She looked at her notes. "Mr. Desai has entered a plea of not guilty. Has that changed?"

"No, your honor." Danny's lawyer spoke. "He still pleads not guilty."

"Fine." The judge glanced up at Danny. "This is a pre-trial to see if there is enough evidence to head into trial. Do you understand that, Mr. Desai?"

"Yes, your honor." Danny swallowed nervously. "I do."

It didn't take long before the prosecuting attorney called in experts on the evidence. However, it didn't take much longer for Danny's attorney to refute the evidence.

"Let me get this straight." Danny's attorney, Gregory Simms, rubbed his chin. "You found this murder weapon in the same body of water that had already been searched three earlier times."

The police officer pulled at his collar."Yes, sir."

"Yet, the first time it wasn't found but a necklace was?" Mr. Simms leaned in.

"That's right." He straightened up as he spoke.

Attorney Simms pretended to rifle through his notes. "You found three necklaces, two rings, $55.00 in change and old snuff can. Yet, you didn't find a pipe with hair and blood still intact. Let's not even mention fingerprints."

"Yes. Sir." The officer glanced at the prosecuting attorney. "That is what we found the first few times of dredging the pond."

"That's all I have on cross examination of this witness." The attorney stated as he raised his eyebrows towards the juror's box.

Rico was the next to be called for the prosecution. He answered that he saw Karen Desai throw the necklace. Then Mr. Simms addressed him.

"Did you see the necklace or a shiny object?"

"Well...it was dark..and I was tired. I had a bunion on my foot. Or a blister. I'm not sure. But my feet hurt. I guess I shouldn't have walked. But I did. That is when I saw Mrs. Desai throwing the necklace in the pond." Rico swallowed.

"Are you saying that in the darkness of night that your eyes are so keen that you saw it was a necklace?" Attorney Simms questioned.

"Well, no. It was shiny like a necklace." Rico pulled on his tie to loosen it.

"You were also angry with Danny Desai. Were you not?" Mr. Simms was very close to Rico as he spoke.

"I didn't get mad at Danny for dancing with Jo. I mean..maybe a little..but I wouldn't lie..." Rico rubbed his neck nervously. "I wasn't sure it was a necklace. But just because Danny danced with Jo..."

The attorney glanced at the jurors then at Rico. "I was referring to Danny causing your Mathlete pie booth to be ruined earlier that day."

"Oh." Rico blushed slightly. "He did do that. I forgot about that."

"So you were mad at Danny Desai. Perhaps so angry that you thought you saw something but wasn't sure. For all you know Mrs. Desai was throwing a coin in the pond like a wishing well." Mr. Simms stated as he eyed Rico.

"I don't know what I saw." Rico admitted. "I was mad at Danny. But I'm not now. He's a good person. He invited me to a party. No one invited me to a party before. I drank a lot of wine. Mrs. Desai didn't like that. Jo was dancing with Tyler." Rico breathed out. "Danny gave me my first fist bump. Well, not counting Uncle Carl. But he's blind."

Danny looked up at Rico trying not to laugh. Rico and Jo fit each other perfectly with the way they both seemed to go on and on when nervous.

"Thank you, Mr. Saldana." Attorney stated as he turned back to his notes.

The pipe evidence was soon covered by both experts. The prosecuting attorney's expert argued that hair and DNA would remain on the pipe or that there was no time frame of when the pipe could've been tossed. The expert for Danny's defense argued the opposite. Neither side winning full confidence of the jurors.

Next the prosecution followed up with witnesses that allowed Danny's character to be questioned.

First Scott Ogden was called to the stand.

The prosecutor addressed Scott. "Could you please tell the court what Danny Desai told you the night of Regina Crane's murder?"

"He said that he would kill me and enjoy it like he did the first time." Scott stated as he leaned forward to the microphone.

"Did this frighten you? Did you believe him?"

"Yeah. He murdered his aunt. Of course I did." Scott leaned back.

"Objection, your honor." Attorney Simms said. "This witness is prejudicing the juror on Mr. Desai's past acts."

"His past acts is what the prosecution is linking as Mr. Desai's motive for murdering Regina Crane, your honor." The prosecutor interjected.

"Over ruled." The judge stated. "The statement is allowed."

Attorney Simms stood up to cross examine Scott. "Is it true that Danny asked you to leave Jo alone when you were trying to force her to remove her blouse?"

"Well..yeah..but it was part of the game we were playing. She licked alcohol off of me first." Scott thought the answer made sense to him.

"Is it not true that you pushed Danny Desai first after calling him derogatory names of Freak and Rope Boy?" Attorney Simms questioned. "Yet, he didn't physically harm you back?"

"Yeah." Scott frowned. "That's true. But he told me he'd kill me."

"We understand that much, Mr. Ogden. But the fact is that you insulted Danny Desai. You were physically threatening to him as well as tried to force his best friend to remove her clothing yet you are still alive and breathing?"

"I guess." Scott stated.

"You guess you're still alive and breathing?" Attorney Simms questioned causing the court room spectators to laugh.

"Your honor, Mr. Simms is trying to make my witness look stupid." The prosecutor stated as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm not trying." Mr. Simms stated before continuing. The court house echoed with laughter. "I have nothing further from this witness."

Next Archie Yates was called to the stand.

"He scared me. Danny punched me and the look in his eyes frightened me." Archie stated convincingly. He used the same story he used at the school board meeting.

The prosecutor continued to question Archie about how he felt Danny was threatening.

Danny's attorney almost laughed at how easy it would be to make Archie's testimony fall apart.

"Is it true, Mr. Yates, that Danny Desai cheated with your girlfriend, Lacey Porter? And isn't also true that you are very angry with him due to this fact so much that you and Scott Ogden poisoned a player on your team to get Danny off the team. You did so by framing Danny Desai?"

"I object, your honor. There is no evidence of this alleged poisoning?" The prosecutor stated quickly. "The only witness to the fact that Archie Yates confessed to this is Mr. Desai's current girlfriend."

"Sustained." The judge stated. "Move on, Mr. Simms."

"Mr. Yates, could you please state the name of your former girlfriend?" Mr. Simms stated.

"Lacey Porter." Archie snarled.

"Could you please state the name of Danny Desai's current girlfriend?" Mr. Simms glanced at the jurors.

"Lacey Porter." Archie breathed out in obvious anger.

"Could you tell us your feelings on seeing your ex girlfriend in an intimate situation with Danny Desai on a video?" Mr. Simms continued.

"I wanted to whip his #$$!" Archie stated between gritted teeth.

"So let me understand this. You constantly called Mr. Desai derogatory names, you fought with him, you threatened him, and you want to fight him again for stealing you girlfriend from you..." Mr. Simms stared directly at Archie. "Yet, you fear Danny Desai?" Before Archie could answer. "And once again, you have not been harmed by Danny Desai despite all the things you have inflicted on him?"

"Well..I.." Archie rubbed down his dress slacks.

"It's fine, Mr. Yates." Mr. Simms stated. "I have nothing further of this witness."

"The prosecution calls Carlos Mendez to the stand." The prosecuting attorney stood up.

Everyone watched as Carlos made it to the stand. His nose was still wrapped from being broke and his eyes were black. His face was still badly bruised although it was healing.

After stating his full name and being sworn in, Carlos told how he received the bruises and broken nose. The jurors looked at the muscular man then over at the much smaller statured Danny Desai.

Archie practically pulled his tie loose from his neck.

Scott leaned over and whispered."Dude, that could've been you."

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter will be in a few parts. Maybe two or three. It may be boring but I can envision the scene in my head. Therefore, I wanted to add it. I promise to get back to Dacey as soon as possible. But wanted to go through the technical stuff of the pre-trial. Also, Danny's lawyer is similar to Danny's personality to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Pre-Trial Part II**

Danny Desai broke your nose and three other bones in your face. He beat you so badly that you thought you'd die. Is this correct?" The prosecuting attorney stated as he looked at Carlos.

"Yes, sir." Carlos sat up straighter. "Danny was always a good fighter but he intended to kill me."

"Objection, your honor. This witness has no way of knowing Danny's intentions." Mr. Simms stated.

"Oh yeah!" Carlos spoke up without being prodded to do so. "What do you call Danny holding a belt in his hands and saying don't make me kill you? That is pretty much a given on his intentions when repeatedly beating my head up against his knee."

Vikram glanced at his son, who didn't flinch. _Had Danny really turned into the violent person all claimed? Had Danny saving his family from Tara really caused a monster to come out in his son?_

Lacey took Karen's hand and squeezed it. She whispered. "There's more to the story. I promise."

Karen, who never let any of Danny's actions effect her feelings of her son, nodded. "I know."

Vikram couldn't help but be in wonder of the woman who Karen had become. She was a mother above all else now. Danny was her world .

"Over ruled." The judge looked at Danny's lawyer before allowing the prosecutor to continue.

"We know you and your friends were there to steal from Danny. You admitted that. However, Danny took the beating too far. Why did you stab him?" The prosecutor was trying to stop any rebuttal from Danny's attorney.

"That kid scares me. I've seen how he can fight. When MD fights, he means to do harm. And before his fancy smanshy lawyer asks how I know this, I can have plenty of boys from juvie testify to that fact." Carlos smirked with pride.

"What does MD stand for?" The prosecutor asked.

"Murdering Danny. It is what we called him in juvie. He seemed to like that name. It gave him power." Carlos stated as he looked at Danny.

Danny looked up at Carlos and rolled his eyes.

"Your witness." The prosecutor stated before sitting.

Mr. Simms stood up. He smoothed down his suit.

"Isn't it true, Mr. Mendez, that you were attempting to rape Lacey Porter? And that is why Danny attacked you so ferociously?" Mr. Simms approached Carlos slowly.

"Nah. Sure, I thought she was hot. I figured I'd try to get a little something from her. She didn't have no qualms about Danny doing her right in front of us. Figured she was easy." Carlos chuckled.

Danny's fists tightened under the table. He had to fight not to stand up and go after Carlos. It was his dad's hand on his shoulder that settled him back down.

"Let's see if I get what you're saying. You and your two friends picked the lock to Danny Desai's motel room? Is this correct?"

Carlos stated yes.

"You then proceeded to place a belt around Danny's neck pulling him off the bed?"

"I pulled him off his girlfriend." Carlos laughed. "Yeah."

"Then you choked him and kicked him before proceeding to touch Lacey Porter inappropriately?"

"I thought she may like a real man since she was letting a boy screw her." Carlos caused the jurors to cringe at his words. He was doing the defense attorney's job for him.

"Danny Desai warned you to stop assaulting Lacey Porter with those words...Don't make me kill you. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then when you threatened to have your way with his girlfriend after already attacking him. You both fought. Danny was stabbed by you during the fight. However, he somehow got the best of you while defending his girlfriend. Is this correct?"

"I guess." Carlos slunk down in the witness chair.

"That is all I have of this witness."

The prosecutor called Phillip Hickory to the stand. After stating his full name, Phillip is questioned.

"Did Danny Desai call you to get him a car so that he could not be found by the police?"

"He did." Phillip was shaking slightly due to not having his drug of choice.

"Why did he choose to call you of all people?" The prosecutor asked.

"Danny knew me in juvie. I owed him for saving me from being shanked once. He knew I boosted cars at one time." Phillip jiggled his hands against his knees. "Danny knew I was good at getting cars that would fly under the radar."

"In other words, Danny called you to get a car to keep him in hiding?"

"That's right."

"Therefore, you knew Danny was hiding due to this fact?" The prosecutor asked with a smile.

"He said so." Phillip rubbed his hands on his knees.

"Was your only intention to rob Danny when things got violent?" The prosecutor asked as he walked back to his seat.

"Yeah. Danny gave us a thousand dollars for piece of crap vehicle. Then we saw his pops at the airport. He was wearing a fancy suit and handing someone a lot of money. We figured Danny had a lot more. Sherry suggested we go back and get some of it." Phillip tapped on his knees.

"Did someone beg Danny to stop beating Carlos warning Danny he was killing him?"

"Yes, sir. Sherry did. She was screaming and crying. Danny kept going. It wasn't until his girl asked him..." Phillip cleared his throat. "..Danny finally stopped. I don't know what would've happened if that girl hadn't stopped him. He'd do anything for her."

"Does Danny have a violent past in the juvie home?" The prosecuting attorney asked.

"We all do. Danny did up until his last year. By then, most of the boys knew not to mess with Desai. He had earned his reputation of knowing how to throw down. Besides, he usually charmed his way out of trouble if he did fight. He was the guards' favorite. Danny was smarter than us there. They recognized it." Phillip cleared his throat wanting to get off the witness stand. "He ain't like the rest of us there. He knew how to get things he wanted and get out of trouble with his words. But if he needed to, Danny could kick someone's a.. ...he could fight with the best of us."

Archie and Scott stared up at Danny. Cole shot Archie a look as if to say_ 'You are one lucky guy.'_

"Your witness." The Prosecutor sat down.

The defense attorney stood up. "Mr. Hickory, did Danny tell you he was running from the law when he asked for the car?"

"Not in those words." Phillip answered. "But he wanted a car that no one would notice him in."

"What exactly were his words?"

"Danny said he was in a jam and needed a car." Phillip breathed out feeling the effects of wanting his drugs.

"Could a jam meant he was hiding a secret tryst with his girlfriend?" Mr. Simms asked.

"I don't know what tryst means, Sir." Phillip admitted causing a few chuckles from the younger observers.

"A secret getaway with his girlfriend."

"I guess so. He was all into her. They were being all romantic and all. He wanted Sherry to get the car to the airport so Lacey's mama would think she left it there. So I guess Danny and his girl did want to hide out." Phillip admitted. He was relieved that he didn't have to so anything else bad about Danny.

"Was there any further instructions of the choice of car?" Mr. Simms questioned.

"Yeah." Phillip smiled broadly. "Danny said he wanted it all legal. He didn't want me to steal one."

"Thank you, Mr. Hickory."

The Prosecutor called up Fred Staples. Danny and Lacey were both surprised to see Fred all shaved and suited up. He looked like a kind old man rather than the perverted looking man they had met weeks earlier.

Fred smiled at Danny with a wink. The prosecutor frowned. Fred was supposed to be his witness why was he being friendly with Danny Desai?

"Could you state your occupation?"

"I am night clerk and manager of the Maple Motel on the border of New York and Connecticut." Fred smiled broadly.

"Do you know the defendant Danny Desai?"

"Sure do. But his name was Danny Dacey to me. His wife and him honeymooned at my motel." Fred nodded to Danny. "He's a fine young man."

"Mr. Staples, you came here to testify that Danny Desai was hiding at your motel, did you not?"

"No, sir." Fred scratched his chin. "You said them words. I told you I'd testify what Danny boy was doing at my motel. As far as I know, those two were honey mooning."

"But..."

"No buts, Mr. Prosecutor, Danny and Lacey are good young people. He helped me out and so did she. What I saw from day one was two young people wanting to be alone and ..." Fred acted embarrassed. He whispered even though he knew all could hear. "They rarely left the room. When they did they were all hugging and kissing. Honeymooners. It was obvious."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Danny's Defense**

Lacey Porter made sure to look perfectly classy knowing she was to testify on Danny's behalf. She said a silent prayer that she could weasel around the question of Danny and her sleepover. Karen had embraced her ; wishing her luck. Vikram didn't know the whole truth. He thought the girl was his son's alibi for the night. It still stunned him that Danny and Lacey were intimate.

Samuel and Judy sat in the back of the court trying not to pick sides. They could sympathize with both set of parents in the situation. On this rare occasion, Mr. and Mrs. Crane sat together in hopes their daughter's murderer would go to prison for life. They wanted justice for their daughter's young life being cut short.

Gloria Crane felt her throat tighten with threatening tears when she watched her daughter's best friend walk to the stand. Her mind couldn't understand how Lacey Porter could be with Regina's killer_. What had Danny Desai done to brainwash the girl?_

After Lacey was sworn in and stated her full name, questions by Mr. Simms began.

"Could you state your relationship to Danny Desai?" Mr. Simms smiled sweetly. He knew the juror would find Danny a bit more likable with a girl as classy as this one in his corner.

"I am his girlfriend." Lacey bit her lip as she glanced at Danny. She then took a chance of looking at her ex best friend. Sarita made a snarling look at Lacey.

"Does that relationship entail sexual intimacy?" Mr. Simms approached that question softly. He didn't want the jurors to think bad of Lacey. Yet, in order to understand her alibi, he had to ask.

"Yes. It does." Lacey breathed out before adding. "We're in love. We decided to take that step together in being firsts with one another."

Mr. Simms raised an eyebrow alerting Lacey he was thankful for that add on even if he didn't ask. It would help the juror to see Lacey as she really was.

"I see. So you both were virgins. You both decided mutually to become lovers?" Mr. Simms thought that would show not only an innocence of Lacey but an innocence that most couldn't see in Danny.

"Yes."

Samuel Porter felt his chest tighten at his daughter's words. He wanted to blame Danny for stripping his baby girl of her innocence. However, realization that it was a mutual decision pained him. Judy had a difficult time thinking about Lacey's first time was with a convicted killer. What would happen if Danny went to prison? It would devastate her daughter.

"What was your relationship to Regina Crane?"

Lacey had to clear her throat. She had tears forming in her eyes. The people in the court room could see she was visibly upset. That included the Cranes.

"She was my best friend." Lacey's voice cracked slightly. "She was like a sister to me. Regina and I helped each other through a lot of things in life. I could always count on her."

"Do you feel that she could do the same with you?" Mr. Simms peered at Lacey.

"Yes. I will always be there for Regina." Lacey breathed out.

"Can you tell the court what events took place the night of Regina Crane's death?" Mr. Simms approached the witness stand.

"Regina threw a party because her parents were out of town. She said Michael Meyers is going to our school now, lets throw a party. So I went to the party." Lacey took in a breath of much needed air. "Danny and Jo showed up. Come to find out, Regina had invited Danny and I Jo. Therefore, they came together."

"And what happened later that night?" Mr. Simms glanced down at his notes. "After you saw Danny leave with Jo Masterson?"

"I left to find them. I knew Danny was walking Jo home due to her being drunk. He had protected her from Scott Ogden's advances. So I thought I'd give them a ride." Lacey took in a deep breath before continuing. "I took Jo home first then Danny."

"Did you leave Mr. Desai's house that night?"

"No." Lacey could see her parents shaking their heads in disappointment. She could see the Cranes staring oddly at her. "No, I stayed the night with Danny."

"All night?" Mr. Simms asked as he glanced at Lacey.

"Yes, sir." Lacey sat up straighter. "I spent the whole night with Danny. His mother even saw me sneaking out the next morning."

"Weren't you afraid considering Danny had been home one day from juvenile dentention?" Mr. Simms took in a deep breath.

"No. I know the real Danny. The Danny that only Jo and I know. He's the one that would protect us from harm. He's the Danny that helped Jo be herself again. Danny is the one that tried to fit in again even when he was being called cruel names and being pranked to make someone a film career. He tried to get on with his life. I knew I was safe because I've always been safe with Danny." Lacey grinned as she looked towards Danny.

Mr. Simms glanced through his notes. He still needed to prove something to the juror. He hoped Lacey Porter would understand where he was going. Mr. Simms needed to see some emotion.

"You mentioned that Danny showed up with Jo at the party. How did this make you feel?" Mr. Simms wanted to show that Lacey could get jealous over Danny. Therefore, she could've been with him that night to prevent Regina from being with him.

"I was a little jealous." Lacey sucked in her bottom lip. "It used to be us three together. Now it was the two of them. Danny wasn't supposed to..."

Mr. Simms looked up at Lacey. Danny did too. "Danny wasn't supposed to what? Ms. Porter."

"He wasn't supposed to make me want to be near him again. I promised myself I'd never feel hurt caused by him. When he got sent away, it hurt." Lacey felt a tear sneak over her eyelashes. "Danny wasn't supposed to get to be friends with Jo and not friends with me. My best friend, Regina, wasn't supposed to flirt with him. Danny and I promised..." Lacey bit her lip as more tears cascaded over the brim of her eyes. "We promised that we would always love each other. We were each others first kiss and we made that promise at age eleven. I know it was a naive thing to promise at that age. However, we meant it even as young as we were. We meant it. I thought it was a childish thing that neither of us meant. But Danny said it in the letters he sent to me. I thought I could break that promise. When I saw him again, I knew I was keeping that promise because I still felt drawn to him. I wanted to be near him. So when Danny invited me up to talk, I didn't want to resist."

"So what you are saying is that the night your best friend was murdered, you were with Danny the whole night?"

"Yes." Lacey wiped at her wet cheeks.

"You also found a note and cash while going through condolence letters to Mrs. Crane. Is this correct?" Mr. Simms stared at Lacey.

"It is."

"Why didn't you tell this immediately to Chief Masterson?" Mr. Simms asked as he approached Lacey once more.

"I didn't want Regina thought bad of. Mrs. Crane was saying at Fall Fest how she wanted her daughter remembered." Lacey's voice shook with tears. "I wanted to let her have that. She was hurting enough. I assumed Danny would be proven innocent. I..." Lacey closed her eyes and shook her head. "I was so wrong in that. Danny, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hiding our relationship, I'm sorry for not telling or coming forward about being with you that night. I'm sorry about breaking up with you because I was afraid of the repercussions of our relationship."

"I object, your honor." The prosecuting attorney stood up. "The court does not need to indulge a teen girl's feelings for her boyfriend."

"Your honor, Ms. Porter is establishing the grounds of why she didn't come forward as Danny's alibi sooner."

"Over ruled." The judge looked at Mr. Simms. "Get to the point, Mr. Simms."

"What happened when your and Danny Desai's relationship did come to light due to a video of you both being intimate?" Mr. Simms handed Lacey a tissue.

Lacey dabbed her wet eyes. "I was bullied and called names. My locker was vandalized. My friends froze me out."

"Evidence labeled #1." Mr. Simms handed the jurors photos of Lacey's locker. The photos were taken by administration in order to prosecute the students responsible for vandalizing school property.

It was poignant enough to cause a few gasps from the female jurors.

"Is this why you feared telling you were with Danny that night? You feared the treatment from others?" Mr. Simms smiled sweetly at Lacey.

"Yes." Lacey blinked.

"Why did you run away with Danny Desai?"

Lacey shoulders shook with sobs at this point. "I love him."

She didn't have to elaborate. She only had to say that so the jurors would think she wanted a romantic getaway. Danny started to stand up to go to her but his father pulled him back down.

Mr. Simms saw that Danny and Lacey were getting too upset. "We'd like to request a ten minute recess for our witness to collect herself before being cross examined."

The judge looked at her watch. "We'll take an hour break due to it being near lunch time. The jurors will be sent lunch in the meeting room." The judge struck her gavel down.

Danny was led to a conference room followed by his mother and father. Mr. Simms requested from Lacey's parents permission for her to see Danny briefly. Danny's lawyer knew that Danny was on edge over Lacey's emotional outpouring. It was a golden ticket as far as Mr. Simms was concerned. However, he knew his client was getting irate seeing Lacey so distraught.

"Lacey." Danny breathed out relieved when she was escorted into the conference room.

Danny immediately embraced Lacey. She cried in his arms as he held her. Danny's parents and his lawyer left them alone while they spoke in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you all those times." Lacey hiccuped as she broke down in continuous sobs..

"Shhh." Danny kissed the crown of Lacey's head. "It's okay. We're together now. That's all that matters."

There was a knock on the door. Danny's lawyer looked up from talking to the Desais. He had informed them that Lacey's testimony helped soften the jurors toward Danny. In his opinion, the jurors no longer saw a murderer. They saw a young boy that the beautiful young girl was in love with.

Mr. Simms opened the door. The police officer, Eddie, and Chief Masterson stood by the door.

Chief Masterson stated. "You got to see this."

The lawyer looked down at the papers and photos that Eddie held. His eyes widened. "Are you serious?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A False Reveal**

"I can't believe this!" Mr. Simms stared at Chief Masterson. "Where did this come from?"

"The scene of the suicide." Chief Masterson stated. "I couldn't get a hold of the prosecution. He must be ignoring my calls thinking he has all the evidence he needs."

"That's okay. The law is that prosecution has to show me all his findings. I don't have to show him a thing." He glanced over at Danny and Lacey in a tight embrace. "It's time to head back in."

"You're not going to tell them the news?" Eddie rubbed his neck as he watched Danny's lawyer place the envelope and photos in his brief case.

"There is too much to go through. We have five minutes." Mr. Simms couldn't help but smile broadly. "Chief Masterson will be the first one on the stand."

"I'm ready." Kyle couldn't wait to say what was needed said.

Attorney Simms tried to control his joy as he placed his files down. His smile was almost contagious. All he told the Desais was he had great news. When he called Chief Kyle Masterson to the stand, the court room echoed with whispers.

"Chief Masterson, it seems new evidence has surfaced in this case. Could you please explain these photos and this note?" Mr. Simms handed the note to Chief Masterson.

"Yes, Sir." I got a call approximately five minutes after the court went into recess. My officer, Eddie Hill, and I went to the investigate the hotel room # 112 at Green Grove Suites." Chief Masterson glanced at the photos. "Upon arrival, we found the body of Marilyn Rossi. Beside, her body was this note."

"Go on." Mr. Simms rubbed down his lapel. "Please read the contents of the letter."

Chief Masterson nodded as he read clearly the note he found beside of Marilyn Rossi's body.

_I can't take it any more. I need to confess and be done with this lie. I planted the evidence to make Danny Desai look guilty. I paid a substitute janitor to place the necklace in Danny Desais' locker. I put the murder weapon in the pond. I killed Regina Crane because she was calling off our two year relationship. I loved her and all she wanted was to start a relationship with Danny Desai. I can't go another day without her in my life. I sent money to her to keep her happy and her mouth shut about us as well as my embezzlement of funds from a company I worked for. I was little known in the company. Therefore, I could steal small amount of funds to keep Regina happy and in my life. It seems that was not enough. I had my reputation to think of as well as her being under age. I beg forgiveness from her family and friends._

_Marilynn Rossi_

"That's a lie!" Gloria Crane screamed as she stood up from her seat. Mr. Crane had to pull her back down.

"Does all evidence support this claim?" Mr. Simms had glanced at Mrs. Crane then back to Chief Masterson.

"It does at this point. She had some of Regina's personal items in a ..." Chief Masterson rubbed his chin. "..sort of like a shrine to the girl. It was messed up. Ms. Rossi did weasel her way into working on the case. She had a one track mind on Danny being guilty despite other evidence that was contrary to the case."

"I see." Mr. Simms handed the photos to the jurors. "These photos show that Ms. Marilyn Ross had been keeping surveillance of Regina's whereabouts and actions. She was stalking the girl."

The photos were of Regina in every day activities. Many were photos of Lacey with her as well as her other friends.

There were a lot of whispers and talking among the people in court. The judge pounded her gavel. "Order. Order in the court."

The prosecuting attorney whispered to his assistant before addressing the judge. "May I approach the bench?"

"Yes." The female judge already knew what was coming before all lawyers gathered around.

"Due to this new evidence, we have no reason to further this pre-trial. Danny Desai is innocent." The prosecutor shrugged.

"I agree." The judge noted. "Make your official statement for the record.

The prosecutor and Danny's defense attorney went back to their seats.

The prosecutor cleared his throat before speaking. "Due to the evidence presented today, the state of New York would like to drop all charges of the murder of Regina Crane against Danny Desai."

There was loud awes in the court room. Karen Desai broke down crying into Vikram's arms. He was relieved his son was proven innocent but also felt a comfort in knowing his wife had chosen to embrace him.

The judge ordered the charges dropped as the courtroom exploded in excitement. Danny and Lacey embraced as Jo eagerly ran to her friends. She no longer cared that Danny and Lacey were more than friends. Jo decided she was happy to be apart of their lives again. Even if it hurt not to have Danny as she wanted him, she still had Danny in her life. That is what mattered most.

Gloria Crane made her way over to Danny Desai as the courtroom cleared of spectators. It would be the first time that Danny and Mrs. Crane had interacted. All looked their way wondering what the woman would say to the boy. Karen was ready to hit full "Mommy Mode" if Gloria even said a derogatory note to Danny.

Gloria first looked at Lacey. "You tried to protect her reputation all this time. Didn't you?"

"Yes. I did love Regina, ." Lacey felt tears pricking her eyes.

"I see that you did." Gloria smiled although it was a sad smile. "You really did spend the night with Danny that night."

"I did." Lacey took Danny's hand in hers. She entwined his fingers with hers tightly.

Gloria looked over at Danny. "I was on a witch hunt for you, Danny. I was convinced you harmed my little girl. I wanted you to rot in H#ll for that. But you didn't kill her."

"No. I didn't." With his free hand, Danny pulled at his tie loosening it slightly. "Regina was the first to make me feel welcome to Green Grove, Mrs. Crane. She didn't hesitate to befriend me."

Gloria chuckled slightly. For the first time, she noticed what a charmingly handsome boy that Danny Desai was. She knew her daughter better than most thought. "I'm sure she didn't. I'm sorry for all I've.."

"No need for apologies, Mrs. Crane." Danny stood up straighter. "Regina was your daughter. I've learned from my own mother how a mother's love will come into play for their child."

Gloria glanced over at Karen. Karen looked proudly at her son. She nodded. "I look forward to seeing you at the Green Grove Women's Christmas Brunch, Karen. I hope you will help Judy with planning that. You were always the best at such social things."

"Thank you for the invitation, Gloria." Karen glanced at her husband then her son. "But this Christmas, I think I'll put into family time. I want to spend all the time I can with my son and my husband."

"I understand." Gloria said genuinely. She squeezed Karen's hand. "Cherish them."

With those words, Gloria left. Lacey sighed as she leaned against Danny. He placed his arm around her as they made it out of the courtroom. Today, he could start over again.

* * *

Vikram shook his head as he stared at the mayor."You really know how to cover your tracks, John."

"I covered more tracks than mine." The mayor said as he watched the people clearing the courthouse.

Karen and Danny were talking to the Mastersons as Lacey still clung to Danny. Vikrman had made his way over to speak to the mayor.

"I have to admit it was creative making Marilyn that girl's lover." Vikram scoffed. "You really should stay away from the teen girls, John. And if you decide to have an affair with one again, keep your pillow talk free from Marna Inc. business. Because now you don't have Marilyn to clean up after you." Vikram stared over at his family. "I don't care who you hired to off Marilyn or if you did it yourself. I am warning you to keep Karen and Danny out of your vendetta now. Leave my family alone."

"You know there are bigger fish in this than I am." The mayor spoke as he watched the town dissipate from the mobs they had formed.

"I do." Vikram arched an eyebrow. "You have to realize that I am higher in this hierarchy than you are. Getting rid of me was a silly notion of yours, John . You will never take my place because you're too messy with how you conduct the business. An eleven year old boy put a stop to the company's secrets coming out better than you. My son dirtied his own hands. He didn't bother with getting someone to clean up the mess like you did with Marilyn. At eleven, Danny knew Tara needed stopped and he stopped her. Danny has kept that secret and will continue to do so. He was willing to pay the price for Marna Inc and his family." Vikram scoffed. "Or is that what you are afraid of, Danny taking over once the boss decides to retire? He is very impressed with my son already."

"I guess in a few years, we will both be answering to Danny Desai." The mayor shook his head. "With Danny's charm, intelligence, and manipulative personality, he will be on top in no time. Danny is under _the protection_ now. Isn't he?"

Vikram laughed in a belligerent tone. "He is. Don't forget that." Vikram swallowed slightly. "Tara Desai made the mistake of underestimating my son. You see where that got her."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Father and Son Talk**

Danny stood by the kitchen counter taking a long drink of cold water. He watched curiously when his father walked into the kitchen. Danny was far from naive. He knew Vikram had weaseled his way back into Karen's life and bed. His father had used the vulnerability of Karen due to the trial. He knew Vikram loved Karen. That was obvious. But the secrets he didn't share with his wife had Danny perplexed.

Karen had went to an early morning pilates class. Therefore, it left the two males in the family alone in the house.

"You can trust her. You don't give her enough credit." Danny spoke up surprising Vikram. "She has been there for me in ways I never expected. She is different now. I know how much she loves me. I know how much she'd do for me." Danny took in a deep breath. "She's stronger than what you think." Danny stated as he tossed his empty water bottle into the recycling bin.

"Who? Your mother?" Vikram was relieved that his son spoke to him. Danny rarely acknowledged Vikram's existence.

"You know that is who I mean. She's done a lot to protect me. Mother has done a lot to make my life easier. She was willing to go to prison for me." Danny smirked in a threatening manner. "That is more than you were willing to do."

"Danny..." Vikram stepped towards his son. "Faking my death was for you both."

"Don't." Danny took a step back. "I don't need this now. What I did was for our family as well as to protect Jo. Wouldn't she love to know that you were hitting the sheets with her mother. I wonder if my own mother would be so willing to let you into her bed if she knew of you and Tess. Of course, you were in bed together in more than one way. Tell me, father. How did you convince the Chief of Police's wife to do such illegal activities for you?"

Vikram closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "I never loved Tess. I've always only loved your mother. However, Tess was easily to string along to jump to my every whim. I needed that type person to do what I had to do."

Danny immediately thought of Jo. Lacey's words about Jo following him around like a puppy in less than a day rang true. Tess was Vikram's Jo. The only difference was that Danny could never EVER think of Jo intimately.

"You could've just left the business, father." Danny blew out air. "Why not try to do legal activities rather than illegal ones?"

"We were born into this family, Danny. From an early age, my father taught Tara and I about 'the business'. Just as I taught you. There is no getting out." Vikram breathed out. "Don't you see? My faking my death was my only way to get you out."

"I know that." Danny shook his head. "I'm not that naive. I took Tara's life because she was going to expose the secrets behind Marna Inc. Tara wanted to the power. However, the business wanted you instead. Your father always made sure you were the one considered. Tara despised you for that. I heard Tara speaking on the phone about getting even with something Tess had done for you. She was calling in a hit that day, father." Danny balled up his fists. "She was going to have Jo killed to prove a lesson to Tess. There was no stopping her but to make her stop breathing. But what I don't know is why you gave up on me when I proved my loyalty to you?"

"I knew after you killed Tara..." Vikram rubbed the back of his neck. "Your great uncle wouldn't let you go. He knew what type of loyalty you had for the family. The Desai's has ran this business for years. You being able to take Tara out was a bonus to all of them."

"Why don't you call it for what it is, father?" Danny placed his hands behind him on the counter. "It is an organized crime syndicate. I won't be a part of this. My future sons will not be a part of this."

"You don't have a choice, Danny. I thought my death could give you that choice. But your uncle already has been talking that someday, you will be his predecessor."

"Well, my uncle will have to be disappointed." Danny pushed off the counter when he heard the doorbell ring. "That's Lacey."

"Did she sneak over here?" Vikram's eyebrows furrowed. "Samuel and Judy made it plain at the courthouse that Lacey could see you when supervised."

Danny chuckled at the irony. "Are you going to stop us from going to my bedroom? Let's face the facts, father. The Desais never follow the rules."

Vikram took in a deep breath. He wondered how Karen coped with having an eleven year old that left to return as a sixteen year old. "Danny, be careful with Lacey." He shifted his weight on his feet. "Use protection and..."

Danny laughed with a smirk added to be clear to his father. "The father/son talk is way past due. We had sex education in juvie. What the teachers left out, my inmates were sure to brag about during dinner time." Danny pulled back his hair as he began to walk to answer the door. "Vikram, our roles have changed. I trust Mother now. She is the one that has proven her love. She is the one I will protect this time. From even you."

On that note, Danny left Vikram to ponder his warning. Vikram subconsciously rubbed his neck. He couldn't help but to think of how much damage a sixteen year old could do with a jump rope compared to an eleven year old.

* * *

Danny opened the door to almost being tacked by Lacey. Her lips met his feverishly as she mumbled between the kisses. "I want you so bad!"

There was a low growl mixed with a chuckle from Danny. "Okay."

"Sorry." Lacey pulled back as she bit her bottom lip. She felt a wave of embarrassment. "I guess we should spend time talking, watching a movie.."

"I think your first idea is better." Danny pulled Lacey by the hand leading her to his bedroom. "I miss the feeling of being with you too, Lace."

Once Danny's door was locked, the teens began to take off each other's clothes in heated desperation. Since the day that Danny had returned to Green Grove, everything had been strained and stressful between them. Worrying over the accusations of Regina's murder was a constant for them both. Now a release of that stress was being acted out in physical intimacy between the teens.

Both Danny and Lacey missed being together in their sexual endeavors. The physical had taken a back seat to the pre-trial. They missed the feel of one another.

Lacey's body lay exposed to Danny on the bed. Danny's eyes traveled over her nude torso. "You're so beautiful, Lace."

A small smile flitted across Lacey's face. She crooked her finger as she beckoned him to her. "Come here, Danny."

Obediently, Danny crawled up Lacey's body. His arm shook slightly revealing the desire he had for his lover. Their mouths met as tongues played together. They didn't want to make love slowly. It was to be a quick fix due to the need to relieve all the pent up fears, stress, and even anger at what life had already put them through.

Danny's body pounded against Lacey's body harshly as she begged for more and more of him. Their animalistic lovemaking echoed with sounds of sex in a raw, seething passion that both were too young to understand. Yet, they both reveled in the way this adventure was being displayed.

Lacey's fingernails scratched down Danny's back as she tried to bring him closer to her. His shoulders winced at the pain but he only begged her to continue. Her fingers entwined in his hair as she pulled him back to kiss his lips harshly.

Their bodies finally succumbed to the peek of pleasure before the teens lay satiated. Their sweaty limbs were entangled together. Neither willing to give up the feeling of being tangled up in one another.

Lacey's breathing was in low pants. "That was different."

"Yeah." Danny's voice came out in a husky whisper. "Okay. Though. Right?"

Lacey chuckled slightly as she pushed back her hair that was sticking to her brow. "Umm. Duh. Of course."

Danny nodded as he pulled a sheet over their moistened bodies. "Your mom is so going to know we had sex."

"Yeah." Lacey giggled not caring. "The sweaty look or the after shower look. Either one will be a dead give away."

Danny leaned up on his elbow to look at Lacey. "Did you say after shower look?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Yuletide Decorations**

"Stop!" Lacey screamed with a loud laugh as she dodged an onslaught of snowballs being propelled at her. "I mean it, Danny. You will pay. After all, I am the reigning snow ball champion."

Jo laughed as she dodged a snowball thrown by Danny towards her. "She's right, Danny."

"I am here to take that reign away from her." Danny said right before a snowball hit him square in the jaw.

"Ha! I'm still queen!" Lacey laughed as she placed her hands on her hips cockily.

Danny smirked than glanced at Jo with a wink. "Attack!"

Jo couldn't help but giggle as she and Danny propelled snowballs towards Lacey. Lacey ducked behind a tree before getting hit by the group of snowballs aimed at her.

"Jo Marie Masterson, you are a traitor!" Lacey yelled with glee as she began to grab up more snow to form into balls.

The laughter continued as Danny chased after Lacey tackling her into the snow. He rubbed her nose with his before capturing her lips in a semi-heated kiss.

"Enough PDA." Jo stood over them before she grinned mischievously. She then pounded them both with snowballs. "Who is the champion now?"

It felt like old times as the three walked down the street towards McNally Park. They decided to check out Slip Slope Hill as they dubbed it when they were eight. If the hill was freshly covered with snow, the trio decided to try to get a group together the next morning for some intense sleigh riding. It used to be Danny's favorite thing to do. He hadn't ridden a sleigh since he was ten.

They slowed their pace down as Danny joined hands with Lacey. Jo didn't feel like the third wheel as she had feared. Instead, they all seemed to mesh like they used to.

Lacey glanced sideways when she passed the Crane house. On the porch was a large Spruce tree still bundled up. Lacey took in a deep breath before pulling Danny towards the Crane house.

"Lace, what are you doing?" Danny questioned nervously.

Jo shrugged at Danny but followed behind anyway. Lacey didn't answer Danny as she rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Crane answered the door. She stared shocked at the three teens standing on her porch. "May I help you?"

Lacey smiled revealing her dimples on each cheek. "Actually, we were wondering if you needed any help getting your tree in the house?"

Gloria Crane glanced over at the rather large bundled tree on her porch. A sadness displayed on her face. "I forgot to cancel the Christmas tree delivery." She sighed with melancholy. "Regina always loved to help me decorate it."

Lacey squeezed Danny's hand tightly wanting support. Danny smiled his charming smile. "We can bring in the tree for you and help decorate too. If you'd like."

Jo and Lacey both were surprised at Danny's offer. Yet, both thought it was a nice gesture on his part.

"I don't know..." Gloria Crane glanced at the tree then to the trio.

"Your decorations are always such a lovely display, Mrs. Crane." Lacey spoke up. "We'd love to help if you'd like us to do so."

Mrs. Crane held her breath trying not to show her emotions. "I was thinking of not decorating this year. But Regina would be so disappointed." She fidgeted with the collar of her blouse as she thought about how Mr. Crane would love to come home after a long business trip to Christmas decorations. "If you don't mind.."

* * *

Gloria Crane watched the three teens sipping on the hot chocolate that she had made for them. She watched as Danny and Lacey would steal kisses while putting up the lights around the porch. Gloria noticed that Jo was not left out by the couple as they kept involving her in the fun of decorating. Gloria remembered that Christmas was one of the rare times that Regina would act like a child. It was the only time that her and Gloria seemed to bond without it being a drama.

It wasn't difficult to notice the care Danny Desai took when handing Lacey a new ornament to place on the tree. Gloria was grateful that Danny had carried all the boxes from the storage room to sift through. Each decoration gave Gloria a fond memory of her daughter.

"Done." Jo announced as she stepped back to admire the finished Christmas tree. "Awesomeness."

"It is lovely." Gloria ranted as she too admired her tree.

"The angel." Lacey grabbed up a lovely decorated angel from a lone box.

"Oh." Gloria's eyes filled with tears. "Regina always put on the angel."

"Then you should do it." Danny suggested as he glanced at Mrs. Crane. "In honor of your daughter."

"I don't think I could manage to get on that ladder. I'm too old." Gloria chuckled as she placed her hand over her heart.

Danny smirked. "Nonsense. You're a beautiful young lady."

"I see why you're with him, Lacey. He is a charmer." Gloria continued to chuckle. "But I fear I may fall."

"I wouldn't let you." Danny stepped up reaching out his hand. "Trust me."

Gloria held her breath trying to keep her tears at bay. Through all the turmoil she had put the young man through, he still seemed genuinely nice to her. She touched his hand and he helped her up the ladder. When the step ladder shook due to her nervousness, Danny steadied it as he encouraged her on.

Gloria placed the angel on the tree as Lacey and Jo stood back telling her how to move it to make it straight. When it looked perfect, Danny helped Mrs. Crane from the ladder.

The teens all smiled when Mrs. Crane stood back smiling at the tree. "Regina would love it."

"She would." Lacey readily agreed.

Danny felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it from his pocket. "That's Mom. She wants me home. She's been going through this family bonding thing."

"I need to go too." Jo glanced at her watch. "Dad wants us to go to the mall to pick Mom out a present."

"Are you coming, Lacey?" Danny asked as he walked to the door.

"No. I'd like to stay here with Mrs. Crane to touch up a few things. If that is okay with her." Lacey glanced over at Mrs. Crane.

"I'd love that. Thanks for all your help." She told Danny and Jo.

Danny kissed Lacey quickly. "I love you. I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah." Lacey bit her bottom lip as she gave Danny another quick kiss. "Later."

Mrs. Crane and Lacey watched Danny and Jo leave. Lacey turned to Mrs. Crane. "Now. Let's make some snicker doodles."

"You remembered." Mrs. Crane threw her arm around Lacey's shoulder. "The one and only thing I can do in a kitchen. Regina loved them when Tess made them for you that one Christmas. She made me work for hours to learn to make them. She insisted that I not buy them."

"Of course, I remember." Lacey linked her arm around Mrs. Crane's arm. "It is a tradition."

"He's a lovely person, Lacey."

"Excuse me?" Lacey asked as she helped Mrs. Crane take the ingredients from the cuppard.

"Danny." Mrs. Crane breathed out. "You two are a beautiful couple."

* * *

"Really?" Danny laughed as he handed Karen another ornament. "You kept all of these. Why did we never put them up before?"

"I thought they didn't fit with our Christmas decore." Karen laughed. "To be honest, I was more into the whole decorating in style. But I love them. Look at this one. You made this in Mrs. Crinshaw's class in second grade. You put Lacey's name in the heart."

Danny laughed as he pulled out another ornament. "Mom, you do realize what this is. Don't you?"

"It is a candy cane you made when you were thirteen in juvie. For the life of me, I don't know why you didn't paint the white stripes. It is warped too."Karen picked up the strange ornament.

Danny raised his eyebrow. "It's a jump rope, Mother. I was angry because Lacey and Jo didn't respond to my Christmas party invite. Remember when the boys with good behavior were allowed to invite five people to the Christmas party? Anyway, the craft teacher insisted I make an ornament. I did it to be facetious."

"Oh, Danny." Karen tossed it into an old box. "That goes in the trash bin." Karen nudged Danny's shoulder. "You can invite them over this year. Maybe we could have a small private Christmas party."

"I'd like that." Danny held up a new ornament. "What is this?"

"I found that at the mall." Karen giggled. "See." She flipped it over revealing three snowmen with photos of Vikram, Karen, and Danny. Their names were hand painted under the photos.

"Snowmen." Danny laughed as Karen placed it on the tree. "You have us being snowmen."

"It could be worse." Karen glanced over her shoulder at her son "I started to buy elves."

Both Danny and Karen continued to laugh as they discussed each ornament placed on the tree. Danny had created many of the ornaments at school and even had four he made in juvie. It was required to make an ornament during craft class.

Vikram stood back amazed at how his wife and son were interacting. Karen had always paid someone to come decorate the tree in fashionable style. A color scheme was used each year to decorate the whole house including lawn decorations. Vikram had no idea that Karen had kept the ornaments that Danny created. Her life had been centered around making the family look good in the eyes of society. Now, she seemed to be all about her son and nothing else.

Karen stepped back once Danny put on the star tree topper. She folder her arms over chest as both she and Danny stared strangely at the tree.

"That is very..." Vikram stepped up looking at the tree. "The tree is very..."

"Tacky." Danny stated as he glanced over at his mother.

Karen smiled broadly. "It is." She giggled slightly before she picked up the last ornament. It was a small blue ornament that had Danny's baby photo in it. It said "First Christmas".

None of the ornaments matched. As a matter of fact, the tree was a mismatch of colors and shapes. It was very unlike any tree that ever took residence in the Desai home.

Karen took a step back once more. "Perfect."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Christmas Present**

"Lace, come here." Danny wrapped his arms around Lacey's waist and pulled her backwards. "Let's go to the fort."

"But the party is..." Lacey closed her eyes when he nibbled at her earlobe.

"The party will be going on when we get back." Danny whispered sweetly. "I want to give you your present."

Lacey nodded as she turned in Danny's arms. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Once they arrived at the fort, Danny paced anxiously in front of Lacey as she sat on the old stool by the fire pit. He took a deep breath before turning to stare at her.

"Listen, Lace. I want you to know how much I love you. Please don't speak until I'm done. Okay?" Danny took her hands and cupped them in his.

"Okay." Lacey nodded as she stared up at her lover.

Danny let loose of her hands to reach into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a ring box and opened it.

"This is a promise ring, Lacey." Danny stated as he opened the velvet box. His eyes moistened slightly. "It is meant for a promise for a future together. But there is more to this ring to me. It is a promise to never lie to you again. It is a promise to be truthful about all things to you."

Lacey bit her lip as a single tear made it's way down her cheek. She wanted to speak. But she remained silent.

"Lacey, let me tell you a story of five years ago. A story about why an eleven year old boy would kill his aunt."

* * *

Danny held Lacey as she cried in his arms. He then carried her on his back piggy back style through the woods back to his home.

The parents could tell Lacey and Danny both had been crying. But neither set of parents spoke about it. Judy had decided that Danny and Lacey were forever linked with the love only they could comprehend. So she stepped back from trying to stop that love. Samuel was still angry about it. However, he wasn't around much and Lacey held her own with him.

Kisses were shared under the mistletoe before and after the dinner party. Presents were exchanged. Lacey showed off her promise ring. She gave Danny an equally sweet present later that night under the glow of the Christmas tree lights.

She gave Danny all the letters she had written him over the years he was in juvie. The letters that matched each letter he wrote. However, she never sent in fear that she'd get more pain from it. They read over both sets of letters together. They laughed at some. They cried at others.

"Done." Lacey said as she placed the last letter in the box. She held out her ring admiring it for multiple times. "I love what this stands for."

She curled up in Danny's arms breathing in the scent of him. She nuzzled against his neck.

"I'm glad your mother let you stay longer after the party." Danny held tightly to Lacey. "Jo and Rico seem to be getting back their bond."

"Tyler dumped her." Lacey sighed slowly. "He was a jerk."

"Yeah. Well, you live and learn. I warned Jo once. She said it was her dating life." Danny ran his hand up and down Lacey's arm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you a long time ago about Tara."

"No. I understand why. Not only was it organized crime but it was protecting Jo. Not only in her physical sense but her mental one." Lacey managed to climb into Danny's lap. "It is difficult keeping secrets from her and protecting her."

"I'm tired of protecting Jo." Danny admitted. "I can't help that she has a fragile psyche. She claims she doesn't want protection. I'm tired of it all, Lace." Danny admitted. "I want to have a fresh start. A new year is coming soon. I plan on having the best year of my life with you."

Lacey closed her eyes thinking of the way it felt to be with Danny. To Lacey, it was the best feeling in the world. It was the happiest she had ever been. It was the trio again it seemed. But this time around, Jo would need to grow up to be a part of their lives. Jo seemed to be trying to do so.

"It is a new start, Danny." Lacey sighed. "I feel it."

A knock on the door sounded causing the teens to wake up from the dreamlike haze about their future. Mrs. Desai answered the door. She was surprised to see Gloria Crane at the door entrance.

"Gloria, come in." Karen tried to act nonchalant. However, she was nervous having Gloria Crane in her home.

Danny and Lacey joined Karen and Vikram at the foyer entrance.

Lacey stated as she gave Mrs. Crane a small embrace. "Mrs. Crane, it is good to see you."

"I'm not staying long." Gloria stated as she peered at the group. "I came to give Danny his Christmas present."

They all looked puzzled. Gloria chuckled at the awkward silence. She handed Danny an envelope. "It is the least I could do."

With those words, she dismissed herself. Danny glanced at Lacey and his parents before taking a deep breath. He opened the envelope with shaking hands.

He smiled broadly. "She got me reinstated in Green Grove High. The board of education called a special meeting at her request." Danny glanced at Lacey. "I'm going back to school after New Year's break."

"That's wonderful, Danny." Karen grabbed her son in a tight embrace.

"Yeah." Danny reached around his mother to squeeze Lacey's hand. "It is."

The next few hours were spent with Karen having Danny hand out gifts. After all, it was Christmas Eve. It would be a new tradition for the Desais to open presents on Christmas Eve.

Karen explained her reasoning. "I figure some day Danny will have children. They will want to spend time opening their presents on Christmas morning at their house. Therefore, I want Christmas Eve to be spent opening presents at Nani's house." Karen continued without missing a beat. She stated the next sentence as if it was already set in stone. "Judy can figure out when she gets you all over. But I get you Christmas Eve night."

Danny smirked as he looked at Lacey. Her smile broadened allowing her dimples to be displayed.

Taking Lacey's hand and pulling her closer to him, Danny whispered. "Sorry. My mom seems to forget that is a long way in the future."

"Don't be sorry." Lacey giggled. "Your mom just wants you to be happy."

* * *

_30 years later..._

She looked out of the white tent towards the crowd gathered in the back yard. The rose garden had sprang to life with vibrant colored roses. Her shaking hands trembled as she stared over at the white flowing material wafting in the wind. Her mother had tobacco canvas twisted and draped completing the beautiful ambiance in the garden area.

The twenty-two year old drew in a deep breath as she watched her father kiss her mother passionately before he smiled up at her with a wink. For them both to be forty-six, they still looked so young and gorgeous together. Her father could never keep his hands off her mother. It was breath taking to watch both now and growing up.

The white wooden chairs had white bouquets on them adding more to the magical appearance. Her grandmother sat with her grandfather at the front of the crowd. On her grandmother's lap was a sleeping four year old boy. She laughed at the fact that her little brother was both a shocking surprise and gift to her parents. Her little brother was named Samuel Vikram Desai after her grandfathers. He was called Sammy. He looked more like a mixture of both parents. His chocolate curls clung to his sweating neck as his mocha colored skin dampened with moisture.

Her grandmother sat with her step grandfather. They were sitting with her Aunt Clara and her children. Clara's children seemed to be the favorites to Grandmama Judy. It didn't bother her much. Besides, she and her brothers were the favorites to the Desais. Although her father was their only son, they were still spoiled rotten by both Nani Karen and Nana Vikram. Her granddad on her mother's side died years earlier. She was too young to remember him.

Her fifteen year brother slouched in the corner by the catering table. More than a few young teen girls flanked around him. He was a spitting image of their dad. His hair was even long and pulled back into the same bun their father still wore. His charm and confidence matched their father. She chuckled at the fact her parents named him Danny Jr. It fit perfectly.

Taking another quick breath, she turned back to check out her white flowing gown in the floor length mirror. Soon, her father walked in.

"Hey, baby girl. I wanted to say I love you." Danny kissed her cheek. "We'll get this show on the road soon."

"Okay, Dad." She bit her lip having inherited her mother's habit.

"You look so much like your mother." Danny pressed another kiss to his daughter's forehead. "You're just as beautiful as she is."

She smiled revealing deep dimples in her cheeks. Her skin was a darker hue than her brothers. She indeed was as much a copy of her mother as Danny Jr. was of her father.

"Thanks." She took another deep inhale of air.

Lacey stuck her head in the tent. "I wanted to talk to her alone before this began."

"Sure." Danny smiled. He smacked Lacey's backside as he walked out.

Lacey shook her head at her husband. She didn't mind though. He still couldn't keep his hands off of her after 25 years of marriage. Of course, she did her own groping of him as well. However, she was more discreet about it.

"You look lovely." Lacey touched her daughter's hand. She took a deep breath. "There is something I want to give you."

Lacey took out a small chain with a ring on it. "This was your dad's first Christmas present to me. It is a promise ring. I want you to have it." Lacey pulled back her daughter's hair as she hooked the chain around her neck. "You are so beautiful, Dacey."

"Thanks, Mom." Dacey took in a deep shaky breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Sweetie." Lacey turned Dacey around to look at her.

"When did you know that Dad was the one?" Dacey's smile caused a glow about her.

Lacey chuckled lightly. She closed her eyes thinking of the day she knew she would give up all for Danny Desai. "The day we ran away together."

The End

* * *

**Author's NOTE: Thanks for reading. I hope this ended with a satisfactory ending for all readers. I loved writing this as always do Dacey fics. A great thank you to all the responses on this. Until next time. - Twisted Art**


End file.
